Who Knew?
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Hermione turn into the school HOTTIES? Draco and Blaise, find them selves getting involved! And who'd of thought Ron would end up with a Slytherin too, and Harry'd get a muggle? DMGW, BZHG, RWOC, HPOC
1. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and Scholastic.**

**Alrighty, bear with me here. This is my first attempt at a Hermione /Blaise, but it is also a Ginny/Draco in Hogwarts, which is new to me. Tell me what you think!**

**/Bratiebrunette27/**

Hermione Granger sighed as she looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was raining, as usual, as they made their final voyage to Hogwarts. It was her seventh year, and though she was looking forward to it, NEWTs already had her stomach in knots. Though she had given up on trying to get all the right answers, and had stopped being a study-aholic, she still wanted good grades, better than Neville received at least.

The young witch had grown into a very becoming woman over that past summer. She had spent most of it in Greece, with her parents, and had come back sun-kissed, and with a very light colored hair. She'd finally grown out of that bushy mess, and now had wonderful spiral curls, cascading down her shoulders. She had much since lost her gangly arms and legs and had filled in a wonderfully curvy body.

As she and her best friend, Ginevra Weasley, had boarded the bright red steam engine, they noticed they had many onlookers, including those dark eyes, of a Slytherin, by the name of Blaise Zabini.

Hermione flushed, as she thought about the dark hair that rested perfectly around his well tanned face. His olive complexion looked gorgeous next to it, especially with those blue eyes. He had a well toned body, and was wearing a pair of army-cargo pants, and black t-shirt, that could make any girl drool.

It wasn't only Hermione, however, that had a pair of eyes following her. The ones set upon Ginny were a steely blue, and there was only one person that they could belong to-

Draco Malfoy.

His blinding white hair had mellowed out it seemed, since his sixth year, and was now a nice blond. His tall build stood around 6'4", and muscles where well shown through his white tank-top/t-shirt that he had paired with tan cargo short and flip-flops.

The day was sweltering hot, though some how, both girls had decided to go with jeans for the day. Ginny's were a stone wash, light blue, matched with a gray and black diagonally striped halter. Hermione's jeans were dark, denim blue, with a pale yellow one sleeve top.

Harry and Ron had both tried to get the girls to change before they left the Burrow early that morning, but both had refused. This year, was the year they were going to make worth their while, no matter what the other counterparts of the dream team said.

Ginny's thoughts were no longer revolved around the raven-haired Harry Potter, or his lightening bolt-shaped scar. No way. Harry was way behind in the world of what was hot. Ginny wondered how he was going to survive this year, Cho having graduated last June, and her moving on. She shrugged, she could really care less. As long as she didn't have to hear about his sex life, it really didn't matter who he dated. Still looking like a 14-year-old, his hair was as always on end, and his clothes, though they now fit, and didn't hang on him like drapes, were that of the 90's. His jeans, and high-tops, were paired with a green t-shirt, nothing to swoon over if you asked her.

Ron on the other hand, was still obsessing over Hermione. She had broken his heart that summer, and he still refused to believe that she wasn't in love with him. It hurt Hermione to see him so depressed over it, but she really needed to move on in life. He'd decided right then and there, that he would go gothic, something that horrified Hermione, and everyone else for that matter. He had dyed his hair black, and now sat there, in the compartment, his baggy black pants, covered in chains, and a black wife-beater. Hermione smiled, he had finally become his own person, and wasn't Harry's shadow anymore.

Ginny too sighed. "'Mione, I'm SO bored." She said looking at her brother, and Harry in disgust. It appalled her that she had sat with them.

"Oh calm down, Gin." Harry said, agitated at her too. "It's hot, and it raining, there isn't really much to do besides sit here, and sweat."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I didn't put this outfit on so that it could be wasted sitting here."

"Then go take it off, that's a simple solution." Ron said, in a voice that made it sound like that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe I don't want to Ronald! Gee's, would you chill. I'm not 4 anymore, you can stop taking care of me. Might do you some good to start taking care of yourself." She muttered to herself.

Hermione giggled. "Come on Gin, let's go for a walk. There might be some sort of breeze out in the train, compared to this stifling compartment."

Ginny nodded, and the two rose, leaving the small space, and the two boys to themselves. "You know what the worst part is about us leaving? All they are going to do is sleep." She said, rolling her eyes.

Before Hermione could agree however, they encountered the two people, whom unbeknownst to each other, they were both hoping to see.

"Hello ladies." Blaise said, his voice sly, and a smirk fixed on his face.

"Zabini, Malfoy." Hermione said, nodding to each.

Ginny blushed. "Hey." She said, avoiding the eye contact of Draco. She dug her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, and played with the heal of her silver wedges.

"What are you two doing walking around the train, Granger?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes off Ginny.

"What, do you own it Malfoy?" Ginny snapped, brushing a strand of stray bang out of her face. Though her hair was in a fashionable pony-tail, there were still hairs, her "bangs" hanging in her face. Though sexy, they really annoyed her.

"No." Draco said shaking his head and chuckling. "Though I could if I wanted to. I could have a train. Though, I prefer brooms. I have the latest one you know, the Wildcat?"

Ginny frowned, thinking of her old Clean-sweep. "Yea, well just because it's new, doesn't mean it's any good." She countered.

Draco rolled his eyes, but was cut off before he could laugh in her face. "Stop bragging already Draco. You've been talking about that damn broom for at least the past hour." Blaise rolled his eyes. "His very obsessive." He whispered to them, with a grin.

Ginny giggled a little. "Well we were just on our way." She said ready to stride past.

"Oh, no you don't, Weaselette." Blaise said reaching out and grabbing her arm. "What, you too grown up now to talk to a couple of Slytherins?" He asked letting her go.

"Why are a couple of Slytherins even talking to us?" Hermione asked sharing a look with Ginny.

"It's not every day, you go on a train to school and see two beautiful girls, best friends no less." Blaise answered.

Ginny and Hermione both blushed. "Look, um Malfoy, I think it's time to round up all the prefects, and give them the 411 about the school year." Hermione said quietly.

"Yea, Granger, you're, and I hate to say this, probably right." Draco said, a look of disgust on his face. "Don't get used to it though. If I have to room with you all year, it's going to be a long year."

"I'll escort Weasley back to her compartment then." Blaise said linking arms with Ginny and walking away. Hermione and Draco stared after them.

"He has bloody lost his mind." Draco muttered. "The man's nutters. Alright then Granger, lets get this on with." He said striding off, and leaving Hermione in the middle of the train, looking both ways, after her best friend, and after the head boy.

"So, Virginia-,"

"It's Ginevra." Ginny stated simply. Hating how people assumed that Ginny was short for Virginia.

"Ok Ginevra... what happened to you?" When he was given a look of death, he continued. "I mean, when did you go from The Golden Trio's little sister, to hottie?" Blaise asked, turning on his charm.

Ginny smiled. "Why do you care, Mr. I-saw-you-checking-out-my-best-friend." She looked side ways, out of the corner of her eye, enough to see that Blaise was blushing. "Oh, come on Zabini, I have known you since I was 11, and I'll admit, that I haven't spoken 2 words of a civil conversation with you, something that you've surprised me with today, but you can't fool me. I know that you aren't the evil Slytherin, muggle hater, you make your self out to be."

Blaise, opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. "Look, that's none of your business Weaselette. I am here, being nice to you, and you go and say something like that. You really do think you're something don't you? Going around talking to older students like that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, this is my compartment. Please don't make me go in! Harry is all Harry, and Ron's really starting to scare me. He's a freaking Goth now!"

Blaise's eye's grew to the size of snitches. "Weasel, the Weasel King, is a Goth?" He asked. Then he started laughing.

It didn't go unnoticed though. The sound was heard on the inside, and the door slide open. "Ginny? What are you doing with that damn Slytherin? Zabini, get the hell away from my sister!" Ron said, his head poking out of the entrance.

Blaise stopped laughing. "For your information, Weasel." Blaise snarled, bringing his face closer to Ron's. "I was bringing her back." Ginny noticed how his whole demeanor changed, at Ron's words.

Why was it that all those Slytherins had to be so fake. Why couldn't they just admit that they are normal people too?

"Ron stop, please. Blaise was just walking me here." She said, noticing that Ron's hand had gone to one of the many pockets on his blooming pants, where his wand must have been hidden.

"Where's 'Mione?" Ron asked, still purely enraged.

"She and Malfoy went to the Prefect meeting." Ginny stated simply. Then she turned to Blaise. "Thanks for walking me back, Zabini, I'll see to you later."

"No you bloody will not!" Ron's voice was quivering now with anger. "Ginny I don't know what the hell happened to you this summer, but I will NOT allow you to associate with those abomination-gits!" Ron said, nostrils flaring.

Ginny smirked, before standing on tip-toe to kiss Blaise on the cheek. He looked surprised, but quickly hid it when he caught on to what Ginny was doing.

"Bye Love, I'll talk to you when we get to school. Still on for a carriage together right?" He asked avoiding eye contact with Ron, who looked like he was too stunned for words.

"Of course," Ginny answered, before giving him a small wave, and sliding the door shut.

Harry was still sitting on the side of the compartment, only now he wore an expression, somewhere between guilty, and mad. He didn't get a chance to say anything to Ginny however, because Ron was already blowing up in her face.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" He bellowed, his face as red as his hair used to be.

Ginny didn't say anything, proud of her self for setting Ron off. She casually picked up Witch Weekly, and began idly flipping threw the pages. Sighing, she looked up at Ron, who was breathing as is he had just ran a kilometer. "Look, Ron. It's not your job, to decide who I hang out with." She stated simply, choosing her words carefully.

"NO! But you are a GRYFFINDOR! He is a SLYTHERIN! Besides he hangs out with that ferret, Malfoy. I don't need him going anywhere near you! He hates you, and anything to do with you, or any Gryffindor for that matter!" Ron said sitting down. He couldn't believe his sister would stoop so low as to talk to a Slytherin.

Ginny turned to Harry, "What do you think?" She asked innocently.

Harry tried to hide the smile that was spreading across his face. "Ron, I say lay off. Apparently Zabini isn't so bad. It's Malfoy you have to watch. Gin, stay AWAY from Malfoy."

"Aw-Away from Malfoy? A-Away from Malfoy Harry?" Ron's voice squeaked as he stuttered the words. "ZABINI IS HIS BEST FRIEND! HE WILL _FEED_ GINNY TO MALFOY!"

Ginny frowned, she didn't need this now, it had all been a joke for Merlin's sake. "Ron, Ron, calm down. Take a deep breath. It was only a joke. 'Mione and I bumped into them on our walk, and Malfoy, and her went off being Head boy and girl, so Blaise-er Zabini, being the gentleman he is walked me back. It was nothing, but a joke, what we said to you."

Ron looked at Ginny, blinking a couple of times. He licked his lips, ready to speak. "That wasn't funny." He said, laying down across three seats. "Not funny at all."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Granger, are you coming or not?" Draco asked as he turned around, to find that Hermione hadn't moved. "Stupid mud-blood," he mumbled under his breath. "Where the hell where you?"

"Zabini, and Ginny, my best friend, just walked away arm-in-arm." She said, still shocked at that sight.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, I know, he's crazy. Weaselette, on the other hand. I don't know what's gotten into her, a little slut she's turned into, that one. It's no wonder Blaise offered to take her back!"

"MALFOY! Ginny is no slut, compared to your little whores." She spat, disgusted at his comment.

Draco shrugged. "Can we get this on with then?" He asked as they reached the over sized compartment meant for their meeting. There were some student's already there, idly waiting for the meeting to start.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The rest of the train ride went by slowly for both Ginny and Hermione. Hermione's return, brought little conversation to the silent compartment.

Ginny sighed for maybe the millionth time and looked at her friend. "Please 'Mione, could we do something, ANYTHING!" She asked, shoving her brother's head off her lap, as he snored slightly.

Hermione shrugged, and looked at Harry who was sitting sideways on his seat, with his back on the wall. He was thinking again.

"I would take seeing Malfoy and Blaise again over sitting here doing nothing." Ginny complained.

"Oh, now it's Blaise?" She asked, feeling a tinge of something in her stomach.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess." She answered, sighing thankfully when she felt the train slow down.

"Wake up Ron." Hermione said looking out side, and seeing Hogsmeade come into view. It was dark outside, but the street lamp light up the small village.

Ginny shook her head. "Nuh-uh, he's already mad at me." She said looking pleadingly at her friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald wake up!" She said. Nothing, "Ronald look, an all you can eat buffet!"

Ron sat up. "Where?" He asked, looking around, confused at his sister, and best friends' laughing.

"Mate, you're crazy," Harry said, yawning. "But then, I'm starving too. I hope the sorting doesn't take too long, I can't wait for the feast."

Ron scowled, wiping the drool from his mouth. "You, I was the one that slept throw the lady with the cart. I'd eat my own hand right about now."

Soon they were all putting on their robes. And the train came to a complete stop. "Well this is it. Our last year at Hogwarts." Harry said sullenly.

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry about it, we'll have a blast!" She said sidestepping threw the door way, dragging Hermione and their trunks with them.

"Ginny!" A voice shouted, "Granger!" Both girls turned to see Blaise coming after them as they were getting into the carriage. "What are you doing?"

Ginny looked around, "Um? Getting into a carriage?" She asked, unsure what it looked like she was doing.

"I thought we were sharing?" He said, watching Hermione's eye brows raise, and turn to her friend.

"You weren't just joking?" Asked Ginny stepping down. She saw Harry and Ron coming and nodded. "Right. Sorry, let's go."

Before Hermione could say anything, she was once again being dragged away. They came to the very first carriage in the line. "Money gives you privileges you know?" He asked holding out his hand so both girls could climb in.

Draco was already in the carriage, which surprisingly had a light in it. Unlike most of the other carriages in the line. "I can't believe you actually invited them." He said, a look of disgust on his face.

Ginny, who was left standing when Blaise came in and sat beside Hermione, found herself seated next to Draco. "Oh come on. We aren't that bad. I mean at least little kids aren't afraid of us."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I really care Weaslette? I don't care about anyone, but ME!"

Blaise scoffed from across the carriage. "Really we had NO idea." He said rolling his eyes. "Come on, look at our situation. We're sitting here, with these magnificent girls, and you are brooding over your selfishness. At least strike up a better conversation starter than that!"

Hermione grinned. "How's this? Ginny is so high up in Potions this year, that she'll be in our class."

Draco's eyebrows raised, impressed. "Who ever knew the she-weasel had a brain?"

Ginny sighed. "Stuff it Malfoy will you?" She asked, looking at Blaise and Hermione across from her. She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then smiling she realized that they looked really good together!

"So, Blaise, are you playing Quidditch this year?" Ginny asked.

Blaise shrugged. "If Draco puts me on the team."

Ginny sighed to herself, why did everything revolve around Draco. Was he really that high and mighty to have EVERYTHING?

Draco saw this little inner riot going on in Ginny. "Please Weasley, don't ever make that look again. It's not appealing. Especially on that body."

Ginny froze, and turned to look at Draco, he was smirking, but those eyes, those damn eyes, were saying different.

"What was that Malfoy? A compliment?" She asked smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself." He scoffed then turned to look out the small window.

Ginny frowned crestfallen, then she noticed that Hermione and Blaise had stricken up a conversation.

Wow, this was going to be an interesting year, that was for sure!

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter one! What did you think?**


	2. Potions

**Disclaimer: In this chapter I introduce Kayla Reed, she's mine. Everything else is owned by JKR.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2. This mostly focuses on the DG thing but there is some important BH stuff too! Read and enjoy!**

Once the carriage had lurched to a stop, Blaise and Hermione stood, and exited the carriage.

"Well, Weasley, aren't you gonna get out?" Draco asked, waiting for her to move.

Ginny shook her head. "Huh, oh right." She said coming out of her thoughts.

The rain had stopped, but the carriage was very slick, and Ginny in her heals, was no good coming down that step. Luckily Draco was on the ground and caught her, sending them both toppling backwards to the wet ground.

"Oof!- Weasley!" Draco said, finding him self, laying on the sodden grass. "GET OFF ME!"

Ginny, too astonished to speak stood, and looked down at him, as he rose, then did a quick scouring charm. "I'm sorry." she whispered, and went to turn around, but for the second time that day someone reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Turning him back to face her he shook his head. "You're just a very lucky girl I was there to catch you Weaselette, I deserve pay."

Ginny raised one eye brow. "Pay, Malfoy? For what?"

"Catching you." He answered simply.'

"You're the richest kid here, why do you want pay-?"

"Not money." He answered shortly. "I want, a, um kiss."

Ginny snorted, but then by the look on his face became serious. "Really, all I have to do is kiss you, and my debt will be done?" Draco nodded. Sighing Ginny reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"No, no there, here." He said, kissing her on the lips, getting a surprised squeak from her. He expected her to pull away, but it took a moment for her to do so.

"MALFOY!" A voice behind them screamed, before Ginny had the time to step away. "GINNY! What are you doing BLOODY SNOGGING MALFOY?

Ginny swallowed, the lump in her throat, and that strange feeling to kiss Draco again, and sighed. "Ron, butt out!"

"Bu-butt out? B-butt out? My bloody sister was snogging Malfoy, and I have to b-butt out?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Weasel go, go eat something or whatever." Draco said before stalking off.

Ginny watched him leave, then turned back to her brother. "WHAT WAS THAT RON! Are you going to sneak up on me every time I'm with a guy!"

"Malfoy's not a guy, he's a ferret." Ron spat.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "PUH-LEESE! Do you have some sort of radar or something? How do you do it? How?"

"You know what Ginny, go inside, go find Hermione and bawl your eyes out to her, I don't want to hear it." Ron said and walked away, leaving Ginny's teary eyes starring at his back side.

Slumping down against the wheel, she sat on the muddy ground, crying into her knees. She felt someone sit down beside her, and rub slow circles on her back.

"Harry, I don't get it. Why can't he just leave me alone?" She sobbed, leaning her head against Harry's chest.

She felt him shrug behind her. "I couldn't tell you Gin-Bug, I really couldn't. I think it's just that he wants to keep you safe." He answered, his voice hushed.

Ginny sighed. "Yea, alright, come on let's go or we're going to miss the sorting." She stood up and felt a scouring charm placed out her. "Thanks."

"Come on." Harry said, taking her hand. The two walked into Hogwarts together.

As they made their way to Gryffindor table Ginny felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to meet Draco's eye, who it seemed, had been starring at her's and Harry's joined hands. She shrugged a little and sat down beside Harry and Hermione at the table.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As Hermione stepped down from the carriage, Blaise linked his arm with her's and they began to walk.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ginny and Malfoy?" She asked, seeing Blaise shake his head in the dark.

"Nah, they can manage the walk themselves." He answered.

Hermione smiled, and the two walked silently. After a minute, however Hermione felt the need to ask him a question. "Why are you being so nice to me. I mean, I'm a muggle born, don't you hate us."

Blaise stopped walking and turned to Hermione. "Just because I am in Slytherin, doesn't make me a monster, you know."

Hermione cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She said. "I don't know."

Blaise continued walking, making her do the same. "Don't worry about it. My, where have Draco and Weaselette gone off to?" He asked turning around, other students where starting to flood past them now, but there was now sign of the two.

Hermione too was looking. "Maybe we should hang back?" She asked.

Suddenly a smirk crossed Blaise's face. "No, I'm sure everything is just fine." He said and they headed into the Great Hall.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After the very last first year was sorted- Luke Zarah to Hufflepuff- the food appeared. Ron and Harry dug in greedily, but it seemed that neither Ginny or Hermione had much of an appetite.

"Where did you and Zabini disappear to 'Mione?" Ginny asked as she picked at her mashed potatoes.

Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice before speaking. "What are you talking about? You and Malfoy never caught up."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, well Ron didn't really want us walking together, so I ended up coming in with Harry."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, um saw that."

"He kissed me." Ginny whispered to her.

"HARRY?" Hermione was shocked. She had no idea that Harry liked Ginny now.

"NO! Malfoy." Hermione's fork clattered onto her plate. "Hermione! SHH!" Ginny hissed.

She looked up and saw Blaise and Draco whispering. "No wonder Blaise said everything was fine."

"Since when are you on a first name basis?" Ginny asked giggling, as she took a bite of chicken.

Hermione blushed. "Ok, sleep over, my dorm tonight!" She said as they finished eating.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hermione, you have to be the LUCKIEST girl... EVER! Oh my God, look at this room, it's SPECTACUAR!" Ginny said looking around the bedroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. They had spent nearly 20 minutes down in the living room, which was shared with Draco just gawking. When they had come up to her room, Ginny nearly fainted. "Really Gin, calm down."

Ginny sighed and let her self fall backwards onto the queen size bed. "I wish I hadn't given up being a prefect... 'Cause then I would actually be able to try for head-girl next year."

"Yeah, well at least next year, if you did become head girl, you wouldn't have to share with Malfoy."

Ginny frowned. "Oh yea, I forgot that. That's sucks for you! Haha..."

"Not that you mind though," Hermione said suggestively.

"'Mione, he's Malfoy, it was one kiss. It's not like I am going to fall in love with the ferret. Besides, who was the one getting all cozy with Zabini."

"Blaise isn't Malfoy, he's different, I don't know what it is, but definitely different. Plus, he didn't kiss me!"

"Oh please, could we just forget the kiss, it was one kiss!"

"And Ron caught you!"

Ginny scowled, but couldn't help but giggle. Both girls lay on the bed, laughing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Good Lord! How am I supposed to room here, when that stupid mud-blood has the muggle lover in there and they're laughing like hyenas?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, throwing himself on Draco's leather couch. "Please Mate, I know what happened between you and Weaselette."

Draco glared at him. "I'm not an idiot. Hermione and I walked on, you and Gin were back there. Suddenly out of no where, you come storming into the hall, followed by our very own Weasel King. Then Potter and Gin walk in together. You kissed her."

Draco looked completely confused. "How do you take all that, and come to the conclusion that we kissed? That's bloody mental. No one can put pieces together like that Zabini."

"Draco, you have known since we were little, you can't lie to me. Don't deny it I know you did. Besides I heard Ron complaining about it to Potty."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Figures. So what's with you and the mud-blood."

"Dammit Draco, her name's Hermione. NOT MUD-BLOOD!"

Draco looked taken aback. Then letting out a low whistle he turned and looked out the window. Smirking, he looked back at his friend. "You have the hots for Granger!"

Blaise tried to keep his cool, but couldn't stop himself from going red. "Yea, well at least I'm not in love with a Weasley."

"Zabini, you know as well as I do. That it's impossible for a Malfoy to love a Weasley, to even look at one in that way sends shivers down my back. They are worthless scum."

"Bet you weren't thinking that when you kissed her." Blaise muttered.

"Screw you Zabini!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It seemed like only a day had passed, but in reality almost 2 months had passed, and school was well in session.

"Ok, SHUT UP! We start a new potion today. This one will need partners, in which I will be assigning. Listen up." Snape said as he walked into the cold dungeons that October morning. "Zabini and Granger, Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, Potter and Parkinson, Ron Weasley and Reed, Goyle and Brown, Crabbe and Patil."

Ginny inwardly groaned. She had been avoiding Draco since school started, though Blaise and Hermione were still getting close. Picking up her books she moved over to Draco's work station. "Malfoy." She said bitterly.

"Don't sound so disgusted to have to work with me. Maybe me being your partner will actually give you passing grade." He snarled.

Ginny wanted to roll her eyes, but stopped herself. "Look Malfoy, just get to work. You get the ingredients, I'll write down the directions."

"Oh, and if I can't read your chicken scratch."

Ginny threw him a death look. "For your information, I have great penmanship." She said now ignoring him as she worked on her writing.

"Guess you were right." A voice said into her ear, the breath on her neck causing her to shiver. She turned around to see his eye set on her.

"What, you thought I as lying?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Blaise, we actually have to work, you know." Hermione said as Blaise wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed a kiss on her neck. "Blaise, I'm serious." She said turning around. She found herself kissing him.

"Mr. Zabini! Ms. Granger! 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Get to work!" Snape snapped as he walked by. "You must get this portion of the potion done during class."

Hermione blushed. Turning back around, she realized most of the class was watching her. She began cutting her roots then, and tried to ignore the sniggers of the rest of the class.

Ginny was giggling so hard, she was clinging to the table just to stay standing. "Weasley, stop it! You're going to draw more attention than those idiots."

"Ok, I'm better now. What was that though?"

Ron answered her question. "That, my dear sister, was Hermione and Zabini proving to the world that Snape's potions really go to your head. They really have lost their minds."

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley." Snape's voice came from across the dungeon."

Ron scowled. "It's true." He murmured. He'd given up on being mad at Blaise, as he figured out that there was no way that Hermione would want him back after dating Zabini.

"If you think that's bad, I almost threw up when I walked into the common room and Granger and Blaise were there. I'm surprised that I'm not blind."

"Malfoy, I don't care," Ginny told him turning back to their potion.

"Yea, you do." Draco muttered. Ginny turned to look at him.

"What? How would you know if I cared about you? Why would I?" She asked, in a prove-it voice.

"Well there was that time...

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Ah, McGonagall is going to kill me, can't be late." Ginny said as she ran down the corridor, a piece of toast form breakfast in her hand. _

_Not paying attention, she stepped right into the trick step. "Ah, shit. Great now I'm going to be late, and McGonagall is going to DRAIN the Gryffindor points."_

"_Talking to yourself again Weasley?" Draco asked as he sauntered up the stairs. _

"_Go away Malfoy." She said trying to pull her leg loose, but only managing to sink it further in._

"_Let me give you a hand." Draco said, and grabbing her leg, he pulled it out._

_The only thing was, that Ginny lost her balance, and was sent toppling down the stairs, Draco right beneath her._

"_Oh my God! Draco are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked as they landed on the floor with and "OOF!"_

"_What is it with you falling on me Weaselette?" Draco said, as he cracked his eyes open._

_Ginny rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean to, are you ok?"_

"_Well aside from the fact that you are still on top of me yea. Why though? Do you really care?"_

_Ginny didn't answer, only scrambled off him and gathered her books. "No Malfoy, I don't." She said before heading off to Transfigurations, leaving him sitting on the floor._

_**End Flashback**_

"Don't deny it Weasley." He said before disappearing into the supply closet to put some items away.

**What did you think?**


	3. Party Hearty

**Disclaimer: Again, all characters except Kayla Reed, are those of the copy right belonging to JK Rowling, and Scholastic.**

**A/N: Here it be! Chapter 3! lol rhyme! **

Ginny followed Hermione up to her head girls room. Throwing her stuff on the bed, she wandered around the room while Hermione went through her closet.

"Remind me again what you are dressing up for?" Ginny asked picking up a red tube top that had been thrown onto the bed.

"Blaise invited me to this big Slytherin bash." She replied, not paying attention, still riffling through the millions of outfits she had. Suddenly she stopped and turned to her friend. "Come with me."

Ginny shook her head. "No way! I am not going to a party full of bloody Slytherin's and I don't think that you should be either!" She announced turning to look at her friend.

"Come on, I'll be there, and Blaise, and so will Malfoy."

Ginny stopped folding the pair of pants that were in her hands. "Who care's if Malfoy is going to be there? I don't, I hate that bloody git. And besides, you and Blaise aren't going to be _there_ really, if you know what I mean."

"Well that may be true, but you do not hate Malfoy. I'm not blind you know. I have noticed your sudden taking to him. You may have used to hate him, and as a Weasley believe that you must loathe any Malfoy, but YOU don't."

Ginny sighed. "Ok, I am infatuated with the freak, is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked, seeing her friend smile. "Too bad, it ain't true."

"Well I guess that's too bad for you too, because you are coming to that party with me whether you like it or not!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well come on then, I have the most perfect outfits for us down in my dormitory."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe you talked me into coming to this party with you 'Mione! No, I'm going back to the common room."

"And do what? Read another trashy novel, no I don't think so. Come on." She said dragging her friend towards the dungeons.

Blaise was standing outside the portrait waiting for them to arrive. "Ahh, I see you managed to bring Ginny. Great, Malfoy has been all mopey today for so reason, maybe you can cheer him up." He said before leading them inside.

All the lights were off, except for a strobe light, and the music was pumped way up. Ginny was surprised the whole castle wasn't shaking with the amount of bass in such a small room.

"Oi, MALFOy!" Blaise yelled, as he snaked his arm around Hermione. "Get you arse over here!"

Ginny watched as Draco got off a leather couch and made his way over to them. "What do you want Blaise?" He asked, then upon realizing that Ginny and Hermione were there continued, "Ah come on Zabini, must you invite Gryffindors to these kind of things?"

Blaise, nodded. "Come on, go dance with Ginny." He said, pushing Ginny towards him.

Ginny stumbled and found herself in his arms again, not that she minded being there, she just found that she was there a lot, for reasons other than affection.

"Weasley, what is it with you falling on me?" He asked helping her stand up.

"I didn't mean it." Ginny said, ready to stalk off. He grabbed her though.

"If we don't dance, I'm going to hear it from Zabini, and for catching you when you fell down the stairs, and getting your foot out, I do deserve payment. There for, I will have to dance with you in order not to get my ear chewed off by the arse hole."

Ginny smiled. "Alright, but you realize that this will have nothing to do with the relationship we have, we will still hate each other, yes?"

Draco smirked. "Oh, my dear Weaselette, I do not believe that it is hatred there is between us." Draco said as they began swaying to the music.

They danced a while, finally joining in a large group, Draco dancing behind Ginny, as she leaned back into him.

"Like I said, this little show doesn't wreak hatred on your part Gin, you like me." Draco whispered in her ear.

Ginny spun around, and smacked him on the cheek. "Fuck you Malfoy, you know NOTHING!" She said before walking away from the group.

She couldn't very well leave, so she went over the table where there was food set out. She poured herself a cup of Coca-Cola, and sat down on the fire place.

A body sat down beside her, rolling her eyes, she turned in the other direction.

"Dammit Ginny, will you look at me?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head so violently, her hair went everywhere. "Leave me alone." She muttered.

"I really don't understand you. Any girl would be more than glad to be in your position. But you act like it's all just in your way. Like it's a bug on your shoulder you can't brush off. Do you really hate me?"

Ginny sighed. "It's kinda hard not to Malfoy. You're such an arse. You've given me and my family and friends grief over EVERYTHING all our lives, and it's just, it's hard to wipe that image out of everyone's view of you."

"Look, I know I'm an arse. Hell I have been all my life, and I don't care if people think that of me. But for some God damn reason, I can't stand to have you think that of me."

Ginny smiled, wiping an unshed tear from her eye. "What's so special about me Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "When I'm around you, I don't feel the constant need to be an arse. I don't have to try and see how far I can push it before you blow. You're different than everyone else."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm, I'm sorry I have to go." She said, standing up and walking out of the room.

When she reached the corridor, she slouched against the wall and cried. Only when Hermione came out 10 minutes later looking for her did she actually realize what she was doing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Come on, go dance with Ginny," Blaise, said giving a small shove to Ginny's back. As she stumbled into him, Blaise turned to Hermione.

"What about you do you want to dance?"

Hermione looked to the ceiling, "Let me thing... yeah." She answered, taking his outstretched hand, and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

All of them were dancing to the beat, it was just her and Blaise, something that she never believed would happen when she stepped on the train.

She could feel his hips grinding into her, and his hand sliding lower down her front. "Blaise, if that hand goes any lower-," She warned, but it was too late.

"BLAISE ALEXANDER ZABINI!" She said turning to him.

Those damn eyes, they were so big, and innocent. "But 'Mione." He said, his bottom lip sticking out.

Before Hermione could say anything, she heard Ginny, "Fuck you Malfoy, you know NOTHING!" She turned to Blaise.

"I have to-,"

"No, don't let Malfoy deal with it. He got himself into it, and if you and I intervene, neither of us will come out of it alive."

Hermione sighed, "But Ginny's my friend." She answered quietly, as he embraced her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"And you're my girlfriend, I want you alive." He whispered in her ear.

"Blaise, I went with Harry down to find the Sorcerer's Stone, I stole a Hippogriff, and rode it, not to mention ran away from a were-wolf, was in the Shrieking Shack with a convicted murderer, and all that other shit Harry has done in the past 7 years. Trust me, if that didn't kill me, I doubt Malfoy can."

Blaise held her a bit tighter, "You aren't allowed near Potter anymore, you hear."

Hermione giggled. "Blaise, he's still my best friend." She said, as he began rocking them the the music again.

"I care about you, you know?" Blaise told her.

Hermione froze.

"I mean, I know that we're here, all kissy feely, and we just kind started dating and all. But this, to me at least, is a serious relationship."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I love you 'Mione."

"I have to go," Hermione said struggling out of his arms. She didn't even look back, just walked out the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione wiped the tear from her eye, not caring how much make-up it smeared. Opening her eyes, she found Ginny sitting on the floor, sobbing.

"Oh my God, Ginny are you okay?" Hermione said, crouching down in front of her friend. "What did the bastard say to you?"

Ginny sighed. "I think that-that I'm falling for him 'Mione, and- and that can't happen. At first, the flirting was okay, but-but now I'm in too deep.""

"You?" Hermione asked, not meaning for Ginny to hear her.

"What happened to you, Miss Smeared-Mascara?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"What did he break up with you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, just the opposite."

Ginny gawked at her friend. "Don't tell me he gave you the L word."

Hermione nodded.

"You told me, and I agreed, no serious relationships this year. We weren't going to tie our selves down! You can't you need to break it off before it goes any further."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't Gin, I- I love him too."

Ginny threw her head backwards so that it hit the stone wall. "Fuck!" She screamed, rubbing her head.

"Smooth." Hermione choked out through her tears.

"Well we'll get through this."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Why are you sitting here, like a statue?" Blaise asked as he sat beside Draco on the fire place.

"Because- Bloody hell Zabini, why do I need to tell you?"

Blaise sighed. "I don't know, because I'm on the same broom as you. The most important thing in my life, just walked out of it."

Draco growled. "If you think that the She-Weasel is the most important thing in my life you're dead wrong. This isn't even about the little whore."

"What did you say to her?" Blaise asked, looking around. The room had suddenly become dark, and loud. He wanted out. "Can we go up to your place, I need to get out of here."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, me too." Both stood and made their way to the door.

"Oh no you don't Drakie." Pansy Parkinson said, as she and Kayla Reed (Ron's potions partner) walked towards them. "Come dance with me."

Draco shook his head. "Get away from me Parkinson." He snarled.

"Well Blaise wants to dance with me." She said grabbing his arm so that she could drag him onto the dance floor. "Oh please, don't tell me that you would rather dance with the Mud-Blood than with me!" She shrieked.

"Damn straight," Blaise declared before storming out of the room.

"Drakie?" Pansy said resting her arm on his.

He shrugged off her arm. "Come within 10 feet of my Parkinson, I will personally strangle you." He warranted before following Blaise's lead.

He found him outside the common room. He looked up and put his finger to his lips, nodding down the hall.

Draco looked, and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting in the corridor, both crying, and talking. He could have sworn his heart broke, he had done that.

Blaise walked forward and crouched down in front of Hermione. "Hey babe, can we talk?" He asked, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"No," Ginny snapped, "No, she can't." She stood up, and pulled Hermione with her. "Back off Zabini, and tell your little friend not to come near me."

Draco had never felt the pain in his chest that was now present there before. "Ginny please! Don't do this!" He said running down the hall, closing the distance between them. "Don't do something stupid."

Ginny looked like she was going to cry. "Why do you care Malfoy? I'm a little Weasley, I'm a muggle-lover, I'm poor. What is you called me? Oh yea SCUM!" She cried, before turning heal and walking away, not caring if Hermione followed.

Hermione mean while, looked between her best friend, and Blaise. "Just give us some time, please." She said before running after her friend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"How could he do that to me 'Mione? How does he make me feel like I'm worth anything. How is it he see's what I don't want him to see?" Ginny sobbed into the pillow.

Hermione had found her already in her room, having a temper tantrum into a pillow. She was kicking and screaming, the whole nine yards. "I don't know."

"I want him! I want him so bad. But I don't want HIM. I could have him if I wanted, but I can't have him. Why does it have to be SO hard?"

Hermione sighed. The words Blaise had told her were still swirling around in her head. Yet, with Ginny screaming it was kind of hard to hear anything, even inside her own head. Not knowing what to do, she raced back downstairs, and out the door.

She ran the entire way, not stopping to look back. Finally she came to the portrait of the fat lady. "Gilly weed." She muttered, feeling the tears stream down her face. It was chilly in the corridor, in only her tank-top, but it was cozy in the common room.

She found that everything was deserted, and ran for the steps. She agilely made her way up them, stopping when she came to the seventh years dormitory. Cracking open the door, she peeked inside. She could make out Neville snoring and heard a rustle of sheets.

Tiptoing across the room, she stopped in front of Ron's bed. Climbing in she noted that he stirred. Reaching over and turning on his lamp, he looked at her.

"Hermione? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked checking her over, she wasn't bleeding, or bruised.

Hermione shook her head, and leaned towards him, crying into his shoulder.

Sighing her wrapped his arms around her, and then lay her down beside him. "'Mione, can you tell me what happened?"

No answer.

"Ron, shut off the bloody light." Harry's voice came from the bed next door.

"Harry, come here." Ron answered back. He heard his friend scowl, then get up out of bed the floor creaking as he crossed the worn boards.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" He asked, suddenly awake and panic stricken.

"It was that damn Zabini wasn't it?" Ron asked shifting his arm so that he looked at her.

She didn't answer. Sighing she sat up, wiping the runny make up from her red and puffy eyes. "Blaise didn't do anything wrong." She answered quietly. "It's just, I got scared, and I ran."

"What do you mean Hermione? You aren't making any sense." Harry told her in a hushed tone as he sat down on the bed with his two friends.

"He told me he loved me Harry. And- And I wasn't ready to hear that. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't mean to get that deep with him. But it happened, and now I can't get out of it... and I don't know if I want to."

Ron felt his heart stop.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? If a dragon were attacking you, a basilisk, we could help you. Something like this is up to you. We can't tell you how to listen to your heart." Harry told her softly.

"But Hare, I don't know what to do. I don't know if I want this, if I want to go back to the way we used to be, just us three. Or if I'm ready to commit myself like that to Blaise."

Ron still hadn't spoken. Suddenly though, he was off the bed, and striding across the room.

"Ronald, where are you going?" Hermione asked, leaping off the bed to follow him.

"I'm going to help you 'Mione. You're so important to me, I hate to see you like this. I'm going to fix it." With that he left.

Hermione turned to Harry desperately. "Go after him!" She commanded.

Harry had a look of confusion on his face, but then shook his head. "No, no Hermione. He has to do this." He concluded, and climbed back into his own bed.

Hermione sighed and went back down to the cozy common room

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco saw brown, and it was running down the hall.

'Granger.'

He rolled his eyes, and opened up the portrait. When he reached the common room however, he heard screaming.

'Ginny.' Not caring, he strode up the stairs to Hermione's room, and opened the door. The screaming had stopped. She'd fallen asleep.

His heart hurt. It was is someone had reached in and ripped it out. Why did it hurt?

Crossing the room, he scooped her light body up, and carried her out of the room. He made his way up to his own side of the dormitory.

Placing her softly on the bed, he sighed. She was so perfect, aside from the fact, of course, that her face was bright red, and still had tears stains and runny make-up.

Taking a wet cloth from his bathroom, he lightly washed her face. When it was clean again, he slipped a t-shirt over her tube top, and lay her down, under his covers. She slept on.

He made his way over to his couch and sighed, flopping onto it. He pulled his Slytherin blanket over him, but sleep wasn't there. He sat, watching Ginny long into the morning.

Around 4, Ginny sat up. Looking around herself bewildered, it finally dawned on her she was in Draco's room. Seeing him asleep on the couch, she smiled.

Slowly tiptoing over to him, she laid a soft kiss on his temple, and exited the room.

Gathering her items around Hermione's room, Ginny realized, that her friend was no longer in there.

Quietly, so as to avoid Filch, she made her way back to the tower. Only once inside, did she realize the Hermione was asleep on the couch, her head in Ron's lap.

When he heard her, Ron put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. "Hey," He whispered.

Ginny returned the greeting with a small wave.

"Where are you just getting in from. I thought you were in Hermione's room." He questioned, his voice still shallow.

Hermione moved slightly, but went back to sleeping.

Ginny smiled. "I was." She answered before turning and going back to her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hermione, Hermione, PLEASE," A voice called after the dynamic duo as they headed for the Great Hall for breakfast, sometime later that morning.

Hermione stopped and turned towards the sound.

"Want me to wait?" Ginny asked her friend. Upon receiving a shake of the head, Ginny continued on to the Great Hall.

There, outside the doors was Draco, leaning casually on the wall.

Ginny, eyes cast downwards tried to avoid him, but to no avail.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you, by the way. I really appreciate what you did for me." Ginny said politely, but was not allowed to walk any further, as Draco had put himself in her path.

"Dammit Gin, why's it gotta be like this? Why is it, I make you cry your eyes out, but you give me all that polite bull shit. How can you tell me you hate me?"

Ginny sighed. "Stuck on that aren't you. Fine, I'll admit, lately my vision of hatred has been a little blurry, and maybe I don't hate you. But other than that Malfoy, I feel nothing for you." She said before pushing him aside and entering the Great Hall.

Draco sighed, and stalked off back to his room. How was it she controlled his feeling like this? He asked himself as he entered the room.

"WHY?" He screamed, pulling at his hair. "Why?" He crumpled to the floor.

Making fun of people wasn't fun anymore. Thinking up ways to ruin Harry and Ron's lives wasn't worth his time. What about her made him realize that his life was worth more than he ever thought. Why was it she didn't want to be apart of it?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Blaise." Hermione breathed. "I'm sorry, I-I freaked. I didn't, and I was-,"

"Shh." Blaise whispered, hugging her with all his might. "I'm sorry, I talked to Ron last night."

Hermione pulled back from his embrace. "You talked to RON?" She asked, utterly surprised. "That's where he went."

Blaise nodded. "I didn't mean for that to happen that way, it's just I was caught up in the emotion, and I do love you. I'm not one to say it for the hell of it, I do. And if you don't love me back, that's fine, you don't have to, but know that I'll always be here as a friend." He said before beginning to walk away.

"NO! Blaise. I'm an idiot. I should have seen it, but I didn't want to. This year, Ginny and I made a pact that we would-how does one say this? Not get in any serious relationships. Live the year out with parties and fun. I didn't want to fall for you, but I did. And that's the way I want it. I love you too Blaise." She whispered kissing him softly.

**A/N: That's chapter 3! lol things will get better on the Draco/Ginny scene, and worse for Blaise/Hermione, as you see they are a little too Happy for a Fanfiction, in my opinion! Very well then!**


	4. First Date

**A/N: Yah! Wow 2 chappies in 1 day? That's cool. Um yea, had to get this up. Just finished typing it. Have fun my dear little readers! Hehe. Oh right, there is a little part between Ginny and Draco where they are talking and it gets really confusing and I dont' like it. But the story doesn't flow right the way I made things happen after that part. So just know that when it gets kinda corny that I don't like that part any more than you!**

Ron smiled, watching the scene.

"You ok?" A voice asked from behind, as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen.

"If she's happy, I'm fine." He answered, placing his large hand on her's.

"So are you going to fulfil your promise to me then? What you said?"

Ron sighed. "Fine, carry away." He answered turning around the incantation was said.

"You are much more adorable a red head."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny looked across the hall at the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was absent from the morning meal.

A sudden curiosity came, and lack of hunger, urged her to go to the head room.

Sneaking out of the room, she made her way to the portrait, sighing she said the password and found herself facing an empty room. She stepped inside, and met the same fate Draco had the night before.

Screaming.

She took the stairs 2 at a time, pausing to knock on the door. When he didn't answer, she spoke, "Draco, come on it's me, open up."

She heard shuffling, and the door opened. "What do you want Weasley?" He asked, anger apparent in his tone.

"And you say I'm the one that doesn't make any sense." She said turning around.

"So what is this, some wild game of goose tag?" He asked.

Ginny spun around, "Excuse me?"

"When I want to be civil to you, you don't want any part. Yet it's my time that I want to be alone you decide to come along. Next time I come around you going to ignore me, and run away again?" He asked.

It was strange, he sounded hurt almost. "Can we talk?"

Draco held the door open, showing that she was free to walk in.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, sitting down on his bed.

He still didn't say anything, but gestured for her to speak.

"How come you brought me in here last night, after I ran away from you?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I walked in, and you were screaming. Then it stopped, and I got scared, what had you done? But when I went in there, you were asleep. I'd seen Granger running down the hall, like a bat out of hell, and I had a feeling that she wasn't coming back. I wanted to make sure you were ok, so I brought you to my room where I could watch you. I cleaned away all the make-up, and let you sleep."

Ginny licked her lips. "Malfoy-er Draco, why do we keep doing this?"

Draco looked at her. "Doing what?"

"This-," She said, standing. She waved her arm between the two of them. "Look I know that I'm a bitch some times, and you know that you're an arrogant bastard. But there is something here, and neither of us wants to see it."

Draco looked confused, a rather cute face on him actually.

"Don't you get it. All this time, I've been denying that I had any feelings other than hatred for you, and you've been trying to get me to see that. But I refused."

Draco nodded, not seeing where she was going, but at least pretending.

"And I may seem like a ranting lunatic, but it's true, isn't it?"

"So you're saying you do have feelings for me?" Draco asked also standing, and walking towards her.

Ginny sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I mean maybe I do, but everything is so confusing. I mean last night, with Blaise telling Hermione he loved her and-,"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Granger was crying last night, because Blaise told her he loved her?" He asked completely out of it now.

Ginny smiled. "I need to tell you something, that may or may not explain what is going on here." She cleared her throat. "This summer, Hermione and I told each other, that we would kick ass this school year. NO serious relationships, just cold, hard flirting and partying. We had to loose are good girl images and that was the way to do it."

"And you don't think that being with me would completely kill that reputation?" He asked, timidly placing his hand on her hip.

She looked down at his hand, but didn't flinch or try to make him move it.

"At first, that day on the train, and in the carriage. That...kiss. It was like you are the worst thing that ever happened to me, and you deserved to be used in that sort of way. But I couldn't do it. It also broke the law of no relationships. And besides, like you would date a Weasley?"

"Yeah, but you aren't like them. Hell you never should have been a bloody Gryffindor." He said, softly touching her cheek.

"Please don't." She said, shying away.

Draco sighed, and flopped back on his bed. "You bloody women are insane, you know that. I can't understand any of you."

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, and it was within your reach, but you COULDN'T have it?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope, don't know the feeling. Up until now, I got everything I ever wanted. Yet now that you say this situation does seem that way. I want you, you're right there, yet I can't seem to have you."

Ginny couldn't look at him. "I want you to be able to have me. The thing is, I don't know if _I_ can have you."

Draco sat up. "Why not?"

"All my own personal battles aside, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor-?"

"Blaise and Granger,"

"Right, a Malfoy and a Weasley?"

Draco shrugged.

"My brother would kill you."

"I don't give a DAMN what your brother thinks. You- and don't think I am being selfish here- you make me feel human. I don't feel like a monster when I'm around you. I just- Why am I pouring my bloody heart out to you?"

Ginny felt a sudden cold air breeze through the room.

"Get out!"

Taken aback she left the room. Standing just outside the door, she heard him swear.

"Not again." He said. "Fucking father. Malfoy Manor! Father, what is it?"

"Are you going on the Hogsmeade trip?" An eery voice said. He must be talking via floo network.

"Well I was, but I kinda blew all- I changed my mind, I don't wanna go."

"Too bad, you're going. I need you to go to the post office and pick something up." Ginny knew the voice. It was Lucius.

"Father, must I? I actually planned on staying in today, and studying."

"If you do not wish to complete the task I have asked of you, you will receive punishment." Lucius was angry now.

"Bring on the crucio then." He said, and with a pop, his head came out.

"Bloody father. NOW Gin'll hate me. God damn he has to ruin everything. Wonder where she got off to." He said.

She heard his footsteps, and before she could turn and scurry back down the stairs, he had opened the door.

She turned to look at him. A guilty look on her face.

"Well, you heard that then?" He asked, seeming surprised to have found her at the top of his stair case.

Ginny nodded. "He won't crucio you, will he?" She asked, her voice scared.

Draco shrugged. "Not here. However if I go home he probably will lay it on me. Look about the whole "Get out" thing-."

"No, I understand."

They stood in an awkward silence.

"Ginny-,"

"Draco-," They bother said at the same time.

Draco smiled. "You first."

Ginny nodded, "I was just going to say, that um well if you weren't doing anything, we could go to Hogsmeade?"

For the first time, Ginevra Weasley saw Draco Malfoy genuinely grin. She liked it.

"Are you asking me out?" Draco asked, an evil grin on his face.

"Well... yeah. Are you saying yes?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Draco didn't answer. "I guess so... yeah. But um isn't it the guys job to do that?"

Ginny shrugged. "It'll be a trial date. See if I can handle you, and if it really is what I want."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What do you think?" Blaise asked, as he pulled a hat over his ears.

He and Hermione were in Hogsmeade, in Gladrags Wizardwear, trying on the silliest hats imaginable.

Hermione giggled. "Blaise, please, take it off!" She said, clutching her side.

"How about we put it on you?" He asked pulling it onto her head. "Beautiful." He said, kissing her nose.

Hermione smiled, kissing him. The bell dinged, and she looked up to see Ron walking in.

"RON!" She called, pulling off the hat and thrusting it at Blaise. "Oh my goodness, your hair, your hair!" She squealed, hugging him.

Ron nodded, "I lost a bet." He lied. "No more Goth. I'm here to renew my wardrobe. As far as I have been told, it jeans, or cargo pants, t-shirts, and hoodies."

Hermione grinned. "It'll be good to have you back," She said, kissing him on the cheek. "And whatever you told Blaise, thank you."

"It was all about seeing you happy." Ron told her before handing her off to Blaise, who winked at him, and the two exited the shop.

"I told you no one like the black. It was scary." The blond said hugging him, as they walked through the shop.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You know who I saw walk in with him?" Blaise asked, as they shared a hot pretzel.

"Who?" Hermione asked, allowing him to place a chunk in her mouth.

"Kayla Reed."

Hermione choked on the chunk of bread. "Not, not like together though right?"

Blaise shrugged, "Maybe your little Ron has a girlfriend he isn't telling you about."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no. Coincidence, she just happened to walk in at the same time is all."

"Oh come on, I need to go to Honeydukes, I promised my parents more toothflossing stringmints." She said before dragging him away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Where to first?" Draco asked, as he took Ginny's nimble hand in his own.

Ginny, resisting the urge to look at him for his action sighed. "Honeydukes." She answered.

Nodding, Draco pulled her through the crowd until the came to the entrance. "After you Miss Weasley." He said holding open the door.

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy!" She said giggling as they entered the shop.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." Draco said, "I used to love that stuff, haven't had it since I was about nine."

Ginny gasped. "Well, it is Drooble's that will be in our purchase today."

"Ginny? Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She made her way over, pushing her way through the crowds.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, completely surprised.

"Together, she means." Blaise explained, with a sly smirk.

Ginny blushed. "It's just a date. Nothing serious. Gee's you act like I hear with the Minister of something."

"Yeah, you being here with good Fudge, there's a good laugh!" Draco scoffed. "Arrogant old- Never mind."

"You guys wanna go over to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Blaise asked, examining a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"Sure, I just gotta pick up a few other things. We'll meet you there." Ginny said, waving as her friend left the shop.

"Is it really that big of a surprise to Hermione that we're together? I mean she was the one last night telling me that I like you." Ginny said blushing when she realized what she had just said.

After their purchases were paid for, Draco lead Ginny out into the street.

"Come here, before we go meet them, I need to show you something."

Ginny sighed, but follow none the less.

He lead her to the post office.

"Draco, I don't want to be with you when you run your father's errands," She whispered, as the entered. There were owls everywhere.

"Oh Gods, please Ginny, screw my father. This has nothing to do with him." He said and lead her up to the counter.

"What can I do to be of help to you Sir?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"I would like to buy an owl. Any one that she wants." Draco said.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Pick one."

Ginny spotted an off white tawny owl. "That one."

The woman nodded, and retrieved the owl. "Here you are sir. That'll be-,"

"Actually, could you just put that on the Malfoy account? Thank you."

"What is this?" Ginny asked as they walked out of the post office.

"It's a present." He answered simply.

Ginny shook her head. "No way. I can't except an owl. These things aren't cheap. I couldn't-."

"Shut up Gin, you love it." Draco said taking the cage from her. They headed into the small pub.

It wasn't hard to spot Hermione and Blaise, they sat in the back, in a booth, looking rather cuddly.

"Please 'Mione, I would like to keep my breakfast down." Ginny said as she slid into the booth.

Draco smirked. "Same here." He said setting the owl cage on the floor.

"Why do you have an owl Draco?" Blaise asked looking around Hermione to peek at the small bird.

"It's Ginny's." He answered, taking a butter beer from the pile that was congregated on the table.

"Ginny doesn't have an ow." Hermione reprimanded.

"I do now, Draco bought her for me."

Hermione's eyebrows flew up. "You bought her and owl Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, taking a sip of the warm beverage. "Why not?"

"What's it's name?" Blaise asked, trying to avoid a conflict between his girlfriend and his best mate.

"Gwen. I don't know where I heard it, but I like it." Ginny explained. Then she turned to Draco. "Thank you."

Draco nodded, "Come on, best get back to the castle. Potions exam Monday." He said. All followed.

When they reached the chilly October air, Draco took Ginny's hand again. (The owl cage was in the other one)

"I should be thanking you, you know. For giving me such a great day."

Ginny smiled. "I had fun too. And I was thinking. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to do this again." She said mischievously.

"Really not so bad, how about this?" He asked, placing Gwen's cage on the ground. He cupped her face, his hand cool from the walk, and lowered his mouth to her's.

His mouth was so soft, almost as if she were kissing a cloud. Bringing her hand to the back of his head, she kissed him back.

He pulled away first. "So you want to go out with me again?" He asked, his mouth centimeters away from her own.

Ginny nodded, mouth still open, breathing heavy.

Draco smiled. "Good, I do to."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"It finally happened." Blaise said as he and Hermione walked back to school. His arm was around her waist, and it seemed as if any who came with in 30 meters of her would get their head torn off.

"What, Malfoy and Ginny? I knew it would. What I want to know is, is he serious. I mean you don't just buy a girl an owl." Hermione answered laying her head on his chest.

"'Mione, have a little faith in the guy. An owl is nothing. Next it will be a trip to Spain, or Costa Rico, or Cancun in Mexico. Then he'll by her a broom, and then a house. He loves to spend his parents money." Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Blaise, he doesn't think he can buy his way into Ginny's life, does he?" Hermione asked, suddenly panicked.

"Nah, he'll just shower her with presents. Bet you 50 galleons he already has her though. HA I was right. Look he got a kiss!" Blaise said pointing at the two, standing just up the road a bit.

"He better treat her right." Hermione said crossly.

"If he does anything to hurt her 'Mione, I will be first in line to kill him, how's that?" Blaise asked, moving towards the couple.

"Having fun?" He asked, watching as Draco and Ginny jumped apart from each other.

Ginny blushed, but before she could say anything, Hermione had linked arms with her and they were walking away.

"Nice job Gin!" She said. "Kissing Malfoy, who would of thought." She said airily as they walked.

"You were the one kissing Blaise Zabini were you not?" She asked.

"Ooh yea, I have to tell you what happened. So I'm in Gladrags, and Ron walked in. His hair was red again. He said he was buying normal clothes. Lost a bet or something."

Ginny sighed. "Well that's a weight off my shoulders." She told her friend happily. "He really was starting to scare me you know."

Hermione nodded. "You should have seen last night, he and Harry had the same color hair, and Harry wasn't wearing his glasses well it was like one AM, but anyway they looked a lot alike!"

Ginny giggled, "I bet."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Who Draco?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well really, I'm not with him. This was a date, and there is going to be another, doesn't mean that you know I'm his girlfriend or anything."

"Better explain that one to him." Hermione said, looking back at Draco and Blaise walking a little behind them. She gave a small wave. "Oh, and I won't tell Ron or Harry."

Ginny sighed. "Thanks. I don't know how I got into this mess, and until I get that sorted out I don't think that I need to be dealing with Ron and Harry on my ass about it."

"ThoughRon seems to think he's got himself a girl." Hermione informed her.

"What?" Ginny asked, thinking of her brother.

"Yea, the one he must have lost the bet to." Hermione said nodding. "Then again, I don't think so, just because who she was."

"Who?"

"Kayla Reed, Slytherin Bitch."

**A/N: There you go. Ron's mystery girl, and a Happy Draco Ginny. Oh and I dont' know if you can buy owls at the post office. But they did, so deal with it! Hehe, not for long. Sorry. Go crazy! Review!**


	5. Death Eater

**A/N: A quick update before I leave!**

"What color is doxycide, um Draco?" Ginny asked, as she hung upside down from the couch in the common room of the head suites.

"Black." Draco said, as he passed a paper ball back and forth between his hands, sitting sideways on the other end of the couch. "Blaise, who invented the Pepper-up Potion?"

"Glover Hipworth," Blaise answered, shining his broom. "'Mione, what potion makes you talk nonsense?"

Hermione sighed, and looked up from her toes, which she was painting an electric purple. "Babbling Beverage. Veriteserum smells like what Gin?"

"Nothing, it's odorless, and colorless. Could be mistaken for water."

Blaise nodded. "We've got this down."

Draco throw the ball up in the air and caught it. "We've only been studying since we got back from Hogsmeade yesterday. If any of us fails, I will think something is SERIOUSLY wrong with their brain. What time is it?"

Ginny glanced down at her new Gucci watch. "11:30," She said, flipping herself back over, and landing on the floor with a thud.

"You okay?" Draco asked quickly.

"'Couse I am." She said sitting down on the floor. "Who wants to go down to the kitchen and get food, I'm starving."

Draco stood. "I'm game. Blaise, Hermione?"

"Did you just call her Hermione?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Yea, I guess I did. Well how about Gin and I go, and then we'll bring it back. Come on." He said taking Ginny's hand.

"Draco, wait up, you're walking too fast!" She said jogging to keep up with her hand.

Draco took her and pulled her into an alcove.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as his mouth lowered to her's. She moaned softly in his mouth.

He slid his tongue along her lips, and she opened, for the first time, letting him slip his tongue inside her mouth.

"Draco," She paused, she opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, his eyes showing lust.

"Food." She said, pulling her self out of the nook. "Kitchen, food, Hermione and Blaise are waiting."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"They aren't coming back are they?" Hermione asked as she lay down on the couch, her now drying toes, propped up on Blaise's lap.

She watched as he shook his head, his black no moving from it's perfect position. "No."

Hermione sighed. "Too bad, I was hungry. Well what do you want to do while we wait?" She asked. "No."

Blaise scowled. "You're no fun!"

"Shut-up Blaise, I am plenty of fun."

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Blaise, still glaring at Hermione, shoved her feet of his lap and made for the door.

"Wha- Kayla, what's wrong?"

"Where's Granger?" A small voice asked, causing Hermione to look around the side of Blaise.

"Right here," She called.

Blaise was pushed aside, as she came into the room. Hermione saw her panicked face, and tear streaked cheeks, were red from crying.

"What's the matter?"

Kayla hiccuped and sighed,"Ron, do you know where he is?"

Hermione's eyebrow furrowed in concentration. "No, she answered, shaking her head, I haven't seen him since we were in Hogsmeade yesterday. Why?"

Kayla didn't answer. "He and Potter had to go, somewhere... I don't know where, about Lord Voldemort." She answered, looking at the floor.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, she looked at Blaise, who wore a guilty expression.

"What do you two know that I don't?" She asked in a very edgy voice.

"Babe, it's our Marks, they've been hurting this weekend. Draco's must be too. Something's up." Blaise answered.

Hermione was immediately out of her seat, and rushing towards the door.

"You're a Death Eater Blaise Zabini! And you didn't tell me. I need to go get Ginny." She said and hurried off through the portrait.

_Blaise is a Death Eater, Blaise is a Death Eater, Blaise is a Death Eater, No! This isn't happening! He's good. He's, oh God a Death Eater! _

Hermione's mind was racing as she made her way down to the kitchens.

"Smarty pants, smarty pants, out of bed, I thought you had more brains in your head!" Peeves said as he floated by. "What are you doing walking 'round the halls this late Granger? Where are Potty and Weasley?"

Hermione ignored the poltergeist, and continued on her way, when she reached the kitchen the door was opening and a smiling Ginny and Draco were walking out.

"YOU!"She said pointing at the blond.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny asked, surprised to find her friend, acting this way no less.

"He's a Death Eater, they all are, Blaise, Reed. They lied to us!" She cried.

Ginny looked at Draco, obviously upset. Instead of raring her Weasley temper, she just dropped everything, and walked away.

"Thanks for RUINING it Granger!" Draco bellowed and ran after her.

Hermione mean while crumpled to a ball and cried. _Harry and Ron, I need to find Harry and Ron. The two-way mirror! _She jumped up and raced to her room.

"You're back!" Blaise said as she entered the room.

"No, I'm going to my room, and I am leaving again." She said brushing past him to get to her room.

"Don't do this. Don't let it end over something this stupid. Do you think if I had the choice I would be a Death Eater? I mean why do you think I ignored it? I could have apparated away the minute I felt it, but I didn't." Blaise said, trying to persuade her.

"It isn't going to work, I don't care. I need to talk to Ron and Harry I need to help them!" She said leaving him alone in the common room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ginny please!" Draco yelled as he ran after her. It wasn't hard to catch up she had short legs, and was walking, he had long legs and was running. "I was going to tell you, I promise I was. It's just, I don't want it running my life. I don't want to be a Death Eather, I was forced into it by my father. I at least wanted a chance for you to get to know the real me with out seeing me as a Death Eater."

"I always thought. Ron and Harry had no trouble talking about it. But then all that happened, and I denied it. It hadn't been said, so it wasn't true right?"

"Please, don't do anything stupid."

"I have to find Hermione, I have to help my brothers." She said stalking away into Hermione's room as well.

At least Blaise had company!

**A/N: I'm going on vacation now! Lol I'll be back at the beginning of August, little cliff hanger for you! Haha**

**bb27**


	6. Battles

**A/N: Ok So I was looking at chapter 4 and noticed that I said that Blaise and Kayla were together. No Ron and Kayla are together... fixed though. Here it is LATE, but here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Kayla. And things may not be like this in the real Harry Potter books. But hey THIS IS FANFICTION!**

"Death eater! Why didn't I see it before. He's a Slytherin it's so fucking obvious. It's there, IN FRONT of my face and-and I don't see it!" Hermione was still venting her frustration as she dug thru her trunk for the two way mirror. "AhA!"

Ginny scrambled over to the bed and sat down Indian style beside her. "Harry, Ron, you there?"

During the previous summer at Grimmauld Place, Harry had come across the other half of the two way mirror that belonged to his God-father, Sirius Black. Now the girls had one and the boys had one.

"Ginny! We were wondering when you would figure out where we'd gone! You need to get to McGonagall's office and have Hermione Apparate you to Godric's Hollow." Ron's said, his face appearing in the glass.

"Godric's Hollow, isn't that-?"

"We'll explain later Hermione!" Harry's voice came. "Just get over here!"

Hermione looked at Ginny, who shrugged, and both left the room.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Draco said as he put himself in front of the door, forbidding her from exiting the room.

"Get out of my way Death Eater." She said, pausing before him. "It's partly because of you that I am leaving you know. Have to go help my brothers get out of this mess, that you and your dear Lord have caused."

Draco felt like strangling her. "Don't you get it, I would rather go with you then fight for the bastard."

Ginny felt her heart stop, she turned to look at Hermione, who had her eyebrow quirked. A quick decision was made and Blaise suddenly moved toward them.

"Draco, I am not liking this silent agreement between these girls..." He told his friend.

Draco looked at the girls. "What did I say this time?"

"Come along boys, we are going to kick Voldemort's ass." Hermione informed them.

Blaise let out a low whistle. "Look honey, I love you and all, but if I go out there today, with you, Voldemort'll kill me for fighting with the Order."

"Yeah but- How do you know about the Order?" Hermione asked dangerously.

Blaise shrugged. "Right lets go."

The three looked at Draco who was still barricading the door. "Well?" Ginny snapped.

"Blaise you are going to go with them?" He asked.

Blaise nodded. "I would die for Hermione."

Hermione froze beside Ginny, who smirked. "Right, but we need to go." She countered impatiently.

Draco shook his head. "I would love to get rid of the Dark Lord, but I can not, will not fight for the "good"." He replied using his fingers as quotation marks around good.

Ginny's mouth tightened into a line. "Fine, do as you please, I don't care. Hermione, Blaise let's go." She said.

"I can't let you go either." Draco said, stopping her in her tracks.

"Excuse me? Who gives you the right to tell me where I can and can't go?" She asked suddenly furious with him. Why did she have to deal with this now?

"I don't want you to get hurt, and Voldemort will murder you with out a care in the world. I can't let you risk your life for something so stupid."

"Stupid! Draco Malfoy defeating Voldemort is NOT stupid." She cried.

"No, but you trying to prove to your brother that you're not a little girl any more and can fight is pretty damn stupid if you ask me." he told her sourly.

Ohh, that one cut her like glass. "What ever you think you know about me, or my thoughts you're wrong, you don't know anything about me or how I feel." She seethed.

"I know that your brother thinks you are naive, and innocent, and you want to show him you aren't. And like I said you getting your self KILLED is NOT the way to prove it. I know you aren't the little girl your brother sees. I know that you can fight for yourself and you are very able. If you think that this is the best thing to do right now, that's fine. But I will not let you go and kill yourself."

Ginny's mouth opened and closed, but the screams in her head were not coming out. Finally sound came from her. "How can you care. You're a Death Eater, you want me killed, isn't that what you people are all about? Killing, getting rid of what is dirty? I'm the blood traitor remember? I would rather die knowing that I help future non-pure bloods, than sit here on my ass and do nothing about it."

"Don't make that kind of excuse. I know you care about other people, that is one of your best traits, the thing is that you care too much. Let your brother and Potter fight their own battle!"

"THEY NEED MY HELP!" Ginny was screaming and the tears were streaming down her face. "If you care that much about me dying come with us, and save me."

"I would, I would jump in front of Avada Kedavra for you. But I can't right now, and that's why I need you to stay."

"WHY CAN'T YOU?" She totally didn't understand where he was going with this.

Draco sighed. "I can't fight for the Order, or what ever you call it. I can't help them." He said solemnly.

Ginny was at a loss for words. "But WHY?"

"Ginny do you know what a Threstral is? No, probably not huh? Well I do, because I see them. Your precious Order, killed my brother."

The world stopped. "Your brother?" Ginny croaked.

"My brother the Malfoy Heir. He was killed by one of the Aurors when he was caught as a Death Eater. The Auror was on duty, and told to murder him. Because of that Auror, my parents lost their heir. I was seven when I became the heir. That's why my father hates me, because I am the replacement. And I can't help the Aurors that killed my brother and put me in this life of misery."

Blaise was staring at the ground, while Hermione looked quite upset. Ginny simply stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"Do you get it now? Now that I have told you the deepest secret I know, the one that only Blaise before this moment knew about."

Ginny licked her lips, but words eluded her. "Draco-."

"Don't give me your sympathy. I don't want it. Just know that Voldemort has caused a lot of pain in my life too, and as much as I would like him gone, I can't help the Aurors who killed Bryce."

"Hermione, you and Blaise go, I'm going to stay."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "But Ginny-."

"No, come on." Blaise ordered softly, he pulled her by the arm out of the room.

"Blaise! Look as much as I don't want Ginny getting hurt either, we need her. Harry and Ron need her whether she's fighting or just there to support. Tell Malfoy to suck it up and deal with it. They're going to blow a hissy fit when they find out that Ginny didn't come because Malfoy didn't want her to." Hermione said shaking her head.

"It's for the best. Do you really think her brother and Potter want her out on that battle field. Hell Hermione I am this close." He showed her his fingers about a centimeter apart. "From taking you back there. I don't want you fighting anymore than Draco wants Ginny, but I know that you would never let me keep you out of it." Blaise said in his own defense.

"Is he telling the truth about Bryce?" She asked as they made their way to the Head Mistresses office.

Blaise nodded, not saying anything though. "It was hard when he learned about Bryce. His mother had always coddled him after that, and it caused his father to be distant, but when he learned that it was because he was simply a replacement it hurt. He'd seen the murder take place, but his parents always told him that it was an accident."

Hermione nodded. "I always just assumed he was an only child like me." She admitted guiltily.

Blaise chuckled. "I don't think that he wanted anyone to know. Bryce was 19 when he died, so really know one here at Hogwarts would know him, the teacher's know better. I'd be pretty upset too if I found that out I was only heir because the true heir was killed."

"Right, we're here so um... let's go." Hermione said, taking his hand. They headed up the steps protected behind the statue.

They heard voices as they ascended the spiral stair case.

"Minerva it is best if we do so! Those boys and Miss Reed are in just as much danger as Potter, Granger and the Weasleys. I say that we send them along."

"But Severus, they will not be accepted. And besides, only Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley should have to hide, they are the ones that are defeating Voldemort."

"So you think. I know these kids. Granger and Weasley are probably on there way here right now, and knowing Malfoy and Zabini they are coming along with them. Reed for all we know could be tagged along as well."

"Well I forbid anyone else from going!"

That's when Hermione barged in. "So sorry Professors, but Blaise and I really must go!" She said and with a crack they were both gone.

"I told you that Granger and Zabini would be going. It's just the whereabouts of the other Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. And of course little Miss Reed." Snape said thoughtfully.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you happy now?" Ginny asked as she threw herself on the couch beside him.

Draco nodded. "Thank you."

"So, now that I am stuck here, and in no way capable of saving either of my brother's lives what do I do?"

"Why is it that you refer to Potter as another brother? Don't you have enough as it is?" Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged. "He's always been there for me." She answered. "I hope they're going to be okay." She said leaning forward to rub her face with her hands. "God what a night. Maybe Snape won't give us that damn exam tomorrow." She said hopefully.

"Or maybe he will." A cold voice said from the corner. "It's just that the two of you may not be there to take it. I could always send it to you and have you take it then... Anyway- Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, do you know the where Kayla Reed is?"

Draco nodded, and pointed towards his room. "She's up there bawling her eyes out." He answered.

Ginny gave him a hard look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco shrugged, looking guilty. "There was a lot of commotion, I kinda... forgot."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What's it matter where Kayla Reed is, and why is it that we might not take your exam tomorrow?"

Snape sighed, "You obviously know where Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini are at this very moment, correct?"

Both nodded.

"Good, because after they do what they are doing. You will not be safe, the 7 of you, including Kayla Reed will be placed in hiding, where you will be safe."

"Grimmauld, will we be at Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked.

Snape shook his head. "No, Grimmauld is filled with Aurors, and while that makes it seem safe with what is going on right now, you being at the Head Quarters will not be safe for much longer."

"Yeah, and I'm going to go stay at a house full of Aurors, uh-huh." Draco said from behind Ginny.

"You will be residing in Surrey, in Little Winging. Number 3 Privet Drive." Snape told them evilly.

"Privet Drive? I've heard that- We're going to be Harry's Aunt and Uncle's neighbors!" Ginny squealed.

Snape nodded. "Now if you will both go to own rooms, you will need to pack. Be ready for 2:00 AM please and thank you."

Ginny sighed, "I guess I'll talk to you later then huh?" She asked.

Draco nodded and followed his Potion's master and head of house up to his room to fetch Kayla.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**BaByReD687:** this is SO unfair! how come we have 2 leave?

**_devilsDragon9106:_** idk but i bet u n e thing that it has 2 do w/ u no who

**BaByReD687:** yea yea i no that

**BaByReD687:** its just that i still don't think its fair

**_devilsDragon9106:_** how do u think i feel?

**_devilsDragon9106:_** 2 b stuck w/ ur bro, Potty, Kayla, Granger, and Blaise 4 merlin nos how long

**BaByReD687:** oo poor Draco! lol

**_devilsDragon9106:_** it's going 2 b horrible

**BaByReD687:** u didn't say n e thing about me b ing there

**_devilsDragon9106:_** "shrugs" **(A/N:The little star thingy doesn't work on here)**

**BaByRed687:** this is going 2 b a very interesting time...

**_devilsDragon9106:_** speaking of i have 2 pack now ttyl

**BaByReD687:** byes

Ginny shut of her Wizarding Messanger. Packing, that was what she was supposed to be doing... Packing though, to go some place she had never been, for reasons she was unsure of. And everyone was going. What would it be like to live with Draco? They weren't official yet or anything, it had been only one date. Then why was that feeling in the pit of her stomach?

"Pack Ginny, just PACK!" She told herself as she climbed out of her bed. It was Midnight, so this must be done quietly, with out waking her room mates.

_School robes, or just clothes?_ She asked herself, shrugging she left the robes out. If Draco was gong to be there, might as well wear clothes dressed to kill, right? She smirked to herself in the darkness.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Harry, Ron! Where are you?" Hermione shouted as the strolled the dark streets of Godric's Hollow. There was a street lamp on, but both still had out their wands, the tips shining brightly against the black of the small towns sky.

"SHH! Hermione, over here." Ron's voice came from around the corner.

She and Blase hurried towards the alley way. "What is going on?" She asked as she squatted down next to the pair of them.

"Hermione, Zabini, where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Still at school." Was all Blaise answered not wanting to fight now. "She isn't coming, tell us why we did though."

Harry nodded. "He's here, in Godric's Hollow. We've got all the Horcrux's and now it is time to get rid of him once and for all."

"Why isn't Ginny here, not even I would be able to stop her from coming to something like this!" Ron said, still stuck on how his sister was MIA.

Hermione sighed and looked at Blaise. "She couldn't come because Malfoy asked her not to." She stated simply.

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Mal-Malfoy asked her not to? So what is she a Death Eater now? He asked her not to defeat his precious Dark Lord?" Ron's voice was raising.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry hissed, "They're coming."

Everyone swivelled around to see a group of men in black cloaks marching towards them.

"STOP!" Yelled a distant voice. "There are three that are not among us, and they are most vital at the moment. The young Zabini, Malfoy, and Reed. Where are they?"

There was screaming, as four people from the group crumbled to the ground.

"Lucius, were is your son?" The bone chilling voice asked. "He is the most important Death Eater we have right now, we need him to be able to defeat Harry Potter."

"My Lord, if I knew where the boy was I would bring him here in an instant. But as far as I know he is still at school."

"And that's where I assume Blaise and Kayla are as well?" The voice drawled on.

A man and woman both muttered a "Yes sir." But another man did not.

"He's here, just not with us. He is with Potter." The voice said with disgust.

"Well that's his mistake. However you must pay."

Blaise's eyes grew wide. "That's my dad!" He whispered hoarsely.

"CRUCIO!"

A distant pop broke the screaming. "Sorry my Lord, but we are here now."

Hermione gasped and felt Blaise freeze behind her. "Draco?" She mouthed to him.

Blaise didn't move.

"Sorry for being late, but I had to deal with a little interruption. The Weasley girl forbid me to leave. She says she loves me. She's dealt with now though."

Ron growled, but Hermione put a hand on his knee. She shook her head. He looked bewildered at her. "It's a set up." She told him.

"Yes, I do remember her. Always put up a fight. And you Reed, what is your excuse?"

There was a moment of silence, as it seemed that Kayla was as rehearsed as her friend. "I-I had the same problem, however it was her brother. He figured out what I was up to." She said, finally spilling it out.

"Is she bloody out of her mind?" Ron asked from behind them.

"I see, well join the ranks then. I hate to tell you, but those whom I must say you have persuaded to love you will be killed, on this very night."

"Oh really?" Draco said in a conversational way. He knew this was probably a REALLY stupid idea, but he HAD to do something, where were Potter and Weasley, and Blaise he had to have been her by now, he left WAY before he himself did.

"Yes Really boy."

"SHUT UP!" Lucius said, and he felt his father's wand in his back.

"Sorry father, but may I inform the Lord, that the Weasley girl as I said is taken care of, as is the boy." Draco lied.

Ron sighed. "Good at least now I know for sure that it isn't true. Unless I am dead, and I don't remember being murdered." He said with a chuckle... "Oh right."

"We got to go out there." Blaise said suddenly.

"What are you off your rocker?" Hermione asked, "No way!"

Harry shook his head. "He's right, doesn't look like Malfoy can hold 'em of much longer. He's waiting for us to attack."

"Harry, how do you know that Malfoy is on our side?" Ron asked.

"Because, he loves Ginny." Harry stated simply.

Ron's mouth fell open. "You're kidding right?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Severus, I cannot believe that you let them go!" Minerva McGonagall scolded furiously. "Neither Kayla nor Draco should have been allowed off grounds, they will be killed."

"I had to send back up Minerva. They went as Death Eaters, to attack from the inside. It's a well thought out plan." He said with a shrug.

"And Ginevra? What of her?"

"Packing in her room. I will retrieve her at 2."

The elderly witch was pacing her office. "I should call in the Order." She said sitting at her desk.

"Minerva, I suggest against that." A voice came from the wall behind Snape.

"Albus what more can I do?" She asked in an irritable voice.

"Harry is very capable with a wand, Hermione is smart, Ron is very quick, and Blaise is quite sly. The four of them can make it. And I think it was brilliant, both Kayla and Draco will do a good job to make sure that everything goes as planned."

"I think that we should at least send Alastor and Nymphdora, Kingsley too."

"No Minerva. What I want you to do right now it take you time to make calls to the Weasleys, and the Grangers. Mrs. Zabini and Mrs. Malfoy I assume would also like to know, however their husbands and the Reeds are Death Eaters, and as that is what we are trying to protect them from, I suggest that we don't tell them exactly what is going on. You're smart think of some excuse." Dumbledore's portrait said before falling back to sleep.

"Um, er, well lets see. Ah, would sending them to Beauxbatons seem reasonable, a sort of exchange program?" She asked.

Snape shook his head. "Narcissa will not let him go. She refused to let him go to Durmstrang she would never let him go on an exchange program. She doesn't like him far from home."

"Oh she needs to cut the umbilical cord already, the boy is 17 years old!" the Headmistress said with a roll of her eyes. The Weasleys, do they get the truth or would it be better not to?"

"Minerva, I think that it would be safer to keep it on the down low right now, as none of the Aurors are in on this."

Minerva nodded and went along writing on a piece of parchment what she was to tell the parents of her students.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**BaByReD687:** Draco you there?

"Where the hell is he?" Ginny asked as she left her room. She grabbed her trunk and Gwen's cage and headed towards the head room.

She could have fainted when she got there, there was a not on the table that told her

_Gone to the battle_

_-Draco_

"The little SHIT!" Ginny said running as fast as she could towards the Headmistress' office. The spiral case was already visible so she was able to charge right up the stairs. "Professor! They're gone, all of them! What's going on?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed, and looked at the Potions Master. "Ginevra, please, sit. They are in Godric's Hollow at this very moment, we believe fighting Lord Voldemort."

"Alone!"

"Yes, we've thought it best not to send in any Aurors at this time as it needs to be Harry who does the duty of killing him."

"But they are six 17-year-olds! How can they do that themselves. What about Draco he said-,"

"I'm well aware of Draco, but he decided that this wasn't a matter of his brother, but a matter of getting back at Voldemort and his father." Snape cut in bitterly. "Come along I will apparate you to Privet Drive now."

"NO! I won't go. Please take me there, I need to help!"

"No Ginevra, now lets go!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What the hell do we do now?" Harry asked as the marching headed towards them again.

"I go out there and do my duty as a Death Eater." Blaise said, when everyone turned to look at him he was in his cloak an mask.

"Blaise don't, he knows that you were with us. He'll kill you for defying him!" Hermione cried.

"No, Hermione, I can tell him that I was a spy for him, and I know how you are going to attack. I can lead them the other way, and you can get them from the back, have the element of surprise."

Harry seemed to think about that one. "I don't think that it is proper to attack someone while there back is turned, but actually that might work. Ok you do that."

Blaise nodded and apparated out of the alley way. He reappeared some 20 meters ahead of them easy to see in the light of the street lamp.

"I beg your pardon sir, but I have the whereabouts of Potter, I know what his plan is. And I hate to tell you, but you are going in the wrong direction. He is no hiding away in the home of his parents. Go there now and you can have the element of surprise!"

"Are you lying to me Zabini?"

"My Lord, if you think that it would ever be possible I would rather fight for their side against you, you are bitterly mistaken."

"Right well, do as the boy says to the house of the Potter's!"

"Oh my God, I hope he's going to be okay!" Hermione said her hands clasped together in a silent prayer.

"You! I told Kayla not to come, I told her it wasn't safe, look at her. If He doesn't kill her first, I will."

'_Just get thru this and you can see Ginny. Kiss her maybe, oh Ginny she'll be so mad at me. Where the HELL are Potter and Granger and Weasley. Kayla and Blaise and I can't hold them out long enough to get to the Potter home.'_

"Stupify"

"Petrificus Totalus"

Draco turned around and saw the Golden Trio throwing curses at the group. Taking advantage of the surprise, he nodded to Blaise and Kayla who began cursing the Death Eaters from inside the huddle where they stood.

Soon it was down to their parents and Voldemort himself.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing? How could fight for the good? After everything that I've taught you and all that happened to your brother. It's a disgrace!" Lucius said as the 4 parents and the Dark Lord.

Draco faced his father, as Blaise did his and both Ron and Kayla hers. "I didn't fight alongside because I wanted to, I fought because it was the only way to do this!" He screamed as punched him in the face. "You don't deserve to be killed... You deserve to ROT in Azkaban, so that's where you will go!"

Everyone was watching like a tennis match, now they were waiting for Lucius to serve.

"Very well then, but don't think that your life will be easy now. You may be the heir, but Bryce deserved it more than you EVER will!" He yelled, as Draco put a binding spell on him.

Draco nodded. "I've always known that was the way you felt." He said as he kicked his head, knocking him unconscious. When he turned around everyone was staring at him. Everyone except Voldemort, who was slowly raising his wand.

"POTTER LOOK OUT!"

Harry jumped and was able to dodge the killing curse. Muttering he turned and saw his enemy grinning evilly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed.

It was like a cartoon, where the person runs of the cliff and suddenly realized that there is nothing holding them up.

In the green light, they say him crumble to the ground.

Jack Zabini and the Reeds looked at the teenagers standing in front of them.

"STUPIFY!" The entire group shouted.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"We have to get back to Hogwarts." Hermione said looking around the now empty alley way. Petrified bodies lay all over the ground.

"Ginny," Draco said as he exhaled. "Lets go."

They all arrived in McGonagall's office, where they found Ginny crying uncontrollably in a chair in front of the Head Mistress' desk.

"Draco! Harry! Ron!" Ginny cried as she shot out of the chair.

Draco held her tight. "We're back, and we're ok. Potter is a little weary looking, and I think that Blaise got hexed, but no serious damage."

"Good." A voice drawled from behind them. "Now it is time to leave."

**A/N: Wow, I didn't realize it had been so long since I updated! SO SORRY! lol life's been hectic lately. Here it is! Enjoy!**


	7. 3 Privet Drive

**A/N: Okay I know that it's been like July, so yeah like 2 months ago (end of July to beginning of Oct) I am hoping to get this story moving again! **

**Bb27**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kayla, the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros... unfortunately. Lol**

Draco sighed as he walked around the house. It was a nice place, he had to give it that. Nothing like Malfoy Manor, or Hogwarts though.

"What do you think mate? Tad lacking no?" Blaise asked as he stared at the muggle device in front of them.

"Sweet there's a telly. That will at least pass some time while we're here!" Harry said, looking in the living room.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Muggle filth."

"Shut up Draco!" Blaise said before turning heal and leaving.

"All right, I'm saying this now, and I'm only going to say it once." Snape drawled once he had gathered them all upstairs. "There are 4 bedrooms. Potter and Weasley, Draco and Blaise, Granger, Ginevra, and Kayla there is a bunk bed in your room. I don't want to see these arrangements changed. If they are there will be punishments. You are here until things clear up, and Professors McGonagall, Hagrid, and myself will be dropping in from time to time. At sixteen and seventeen years old I would hope that you will be able to contain yourselves and act as adults would. I'm leaving now, Hagrid will be here at ten tomorrow." With that Snape walked out the front door. Turning back, he smiled. "By the way, there is no apparating, flooing, or leaving this house. Good luck!"

Blaise rolled his eyes as he lead the group back to the living room. "Come on guys, he makes it seem a lot worse than it really is. I mean how bad can it be? I've got Hermione, Draco's got Ginny, Ron's got Kayla... what?"

"Malfoy you keep your hands off my sister you hear me?" Ron asked venomously.

Draco shrugged. "I'll keep mine off, I don't know that she'll keep her's off me though."

"GO TO HELL MALFOY!"

"Ron! Stop. He just saved your ass out there!" Kayla exclaimed and grabbing his arm pulled him out of the room.

Hermione sighed and plopped on one leather couches. Two of them and a recliner made up the room, along with end tables and lamps. A big screen telly sat in the corner, and a bay window faced the neighbors. Already she could see Petunia peeking thru the curtains trying to see the new arrivals.

Blaise was examining the window. "Opticals, like at the Ministry, no one can see in, there's a fake screen over." Then he turned around and faced the rest of the occupants. "Can you believe that Snape really wants us to keep separate rooms. I mean-

"Blaise, we're going to have separate rooms. There is no way that- no..." Hermione said shaking her head.

"You seriously expect me to room with Draco for how ever the hell we are going to be in this God forsaken place!"

"Oh come on Blaise, you are up in Draco's room all the time anyway. What's Hermione got that he doesn't?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Some lower regions." Blaise answered causally.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's almost 4:00 we better get to bed.

Ginny nodded and headed upstairs. Turning around, she stood on tiptoe to kiss Draco. "Good night." she whispered softly.

Draco watched her walk up the stairs, a goofy smile on his face. Turning to Blaise he frowned. "That girl is going to be my downfall." he answered before heading upstairs himself.

"That was good Gin." Hermione said as she sat on the bottom of the bunk bed. It was cast iron and along with the other cast iron twin bed, and a huge armoire, the large purple room was homey. Each bed had a purple swirly comforter and throw pillows. Posters of muggle movies dawned the walls. Pirates of the Carribean: Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, Step Up: Tyler Gage aka Channing Tatum, Titanic: Jack aka Leonardo DeCaprio. Also Nickelback, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, and Fall Out Boy.

Ginny nodded. "Did you see that goofy smile?... It's going to be a long time isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry about it though Gin, everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Ginny shook her head. "Yeah we won, and we all lived. But there are Death Eaters out there that... that are going to try and kill us. We aren't safe!"

Sighing Hermione took her friends hand. "The teachers put us here to make us safe. There's a good chance also that we have a secret keeper. Aside from that Harry, Ron, Blaise, and especially Draco aren't going to let anything happen to you." she told her friend softly.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of living alone. Losing you guys. You know?"

At that moment Kayla came squealing into the room. "Hm, hello." she said smiling. Upon the looks on the other occupants faces, Kayla continued. "Ronny was chasing me." she said nodded as if to prove that she was telling the truth.

"Kayla open this door!" Ron said, banging his fists against the wood.

Smiling Ginny got up and sauntered across the room. Opening the door to her livid brother, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Good night Ronald." she said before slamming the door in his face.

Ron stood on the other side of the door, awestruck, while giggles were heard from inside the room.

"I'm beat. What are we doing for beds?" Kayla asked opening the wardrobe to find her cloths neatly placed in one third of the storage space.

"I call top bunk, I think 'Mione's got bottom, and you can have that bed." Ginny said pointing at the single bed across the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

With a sigh Blaise entered the room. He found Draco laying on one of the beds, dawned in green flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top. As he watched his friend stare at the ceiling, Blaise sat on the other bed. "You in there?"

Draco nodded. "How am I supposed to go for who know's how long with Ginny across the hall? How is our relationship going to get anywhere with her brother and Potter in the room next door. For goodness sake there is only two bathrooms!"

Blaise smirked. "Try being told that you can't share a room with your girlfriend." he muttered.

Draco turned his head to look at his friend. "Mate if I was you, that wouldn't be a big concern right now. It's been big night, and very eventful, but I don't think that we're out of the dog house about not telling them we are death eaters yet."

Blaise suddenly lay back horizontally on his bed. "Forgot about that bit, I did."

"Go to sleep Zabini."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione sat alone at the kitchen table the next morning. It was ten o'clock already and she was the first one up. She now sat with a cup of coffee in her hands and a bagel beside her. The Prophet lay in front of her, but her mind wasn't focused on Rita's column today.

"'Ello 'Ermione." Hagrid said as he walked in the front door. "Where is ever'one."

Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her hair and waved at the large man. "Asleep. It was late by the time we got here. After Professor Snape left it was near to four."

"Then why aren't yea still in bed?" Hagrid asked, sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

Hermione shrugged. "I doubt I would I would have slept at all if it wasn't for the fact I was completely exhausted. A lot has happened in the past couple of days, and," she shrugged. "You know me, my minds always working."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made the two look at the stair case in the hallway. A sleepy looking Draco descended the steps. Completely avoiding the occupants at the table, he made for the coffee pot before pouring cereal in a bowl. After he had added the milk and put it in the fridge, he turned and carried his coffee and Cocoa Puffs to the table. "What?" he asked as he sat and began to eat.

"Wow Malfoy, aren't we a morning person." Hermione commented, sipping her coffee.

"Shut up Granger. Your boyfriend isn't the easiest person to share a room with. He's been snoring all night. I've been up since eight."

"Well, 'ow are things 'ere so far?" Hagrid asked looking back to Hermione.

"Fine." she said shortly and returned to reading the paper.

"Hagrid! When did you get here?" Harry asked as he ran down the stairs.

"'Bout ten minutes ago. 'Ow are yea 'Arry?" he asked the young wizard seriously.

"Happy. Voldemort is gone, and I can finally live... If you call staying shacked up here for who know's how long being happy that is."

"I wouldn't." Draco said looking up form his cereal bowl.

"Is that Cocoa Puffs Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking in the black ceramic bowl.

Draco looked at the food sitting in front of him as if he didn't know. "I sure as hell hope so."

Harry smiled and walking to the cupboard found the box, only to see Apple Jacks and pulled those down instead. After he had his morning coffee and cereal ready he too moved to the table. A gasp from Hermione made her slosh coffee all over his lap. "What!"

Hermione looked up from her paper, wide eyed. "Listen '_Early this morning, nearly thirty five people were found both stunned and unconscious in an alley in Godric's Hollow. They are believe to be Death Eaters, the follower's of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The feared Dark Lord was also found there, dead when witnesses moved to the scene. While they are unsure of who committed this act of heroism, it is thought that the conspirators are none other than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Kayla Reed. All seven where unaccounted for at school this morning and are believed to be in hiding. If you have an inkling of the where about's of our "heros" please call the Minister of Magic immediately and notify him of the information. These seven kids have wreaked havoc on our community_.' What the hell is going on? We saved the world! We DEFEATED Voldemort, and they think that we have ruined everything!"

Draco was staring at her. "Who wrote the column?" he asked.

Hermione looked, "It says anonymous. Maybe it was a death eater." she turned to look at Harry who was staring at his now soggy Apple Jacks. "Harry-

"No, it's fine. They can't find us we're fine. By the time we get out of here things will be settled down again."

"They're looking for information Potter! They're obviously looking for us. Also Granger's right, the fact that they knew who had been there last night makes them a death eater."

"How'd they find out about me then?" A voice asked, the three kids and Hagrid looked to the doorway, where Ginny stood leaning against the jam.

"Gin," Draco said standing up and walking to her.

"Don't Gin me. Something is going on here, they aren't telling us something." she said pointing an accusing finger at Hagrid. "Like why they didn't send in the aurors? Or how come there aren't any order members here, the fact that we aren't at Grimmauld has me quite baffled."

Draco was looking between Ginny and Hagrid. "She's right."

Hagrid sighed. "Dumbledore had a plan. 'E knew that this was gonna happen, said he'd seen it in a vision or suttin. Now I don't know what he saw, but 'e knew that the seven of yeas would end up doing this together. Thas why last year when Malfoy 'ere tried to kill 'im 'e knew that 'e wouldn't do it. All that the man said was thah we had to keep the aurors out whiles yeas was taking care of V-voldemort. An' we did. Only meself, McGonagall and Snape knows of this here place. Snape hisself is yur secret keeper."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I will never understand Snape."

"Ginny, eat yur breakfast. I best be heading out now." Hagrid said with a smile and walked out of the kitchen.

Ginny looked at Draco before scoffing and turning to get some breakfast. The latter went back to his own bowl and slurped down the milk. By the time he put the bowl down, Ginny had plopped down beside his with a protein shake and a bunch of grapes. "You know I still haven't forgiven you about last night."

Draco looked around the kitchen. It was cheery enough, tan walls, hardwood floor. Stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops with oak cupboards. "What part of last night?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Good question. Number one the not telling me about you being a death eater! Number two, you leaving after you wouldn't let me go. Number three you leaving after that fucking sob story!"

"Hey, that fucking sob story is my past! If you want me, you'll have to want my past too." he growled.

"Who said I even want you anymore?" Ginny asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Hermione cut in at that point. "Ginny, stop. You're tired, we're all tired. We're cranky, we have little patients, and short tempers. We have to live together for... we don't even know how long, and making enemies isn't a good idea right now."

"Stay out of it Hermione!" Ginny snapped, and taking her food stocked off into the living room.

Hermione watched her go, and with a final sip of her coffee, set the mug in the sink and followed her. "What the hell is your problem Ginny?" Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned on the telly. Flicking it to an American channel she ignored her friend. While the sound of Gilmore Girls filled the room, Hermione glared at Ginny. "Come on Gin. I'm no more happy with Blaise right now than you are with Draco, but we have to deal with this."

"You know what? I don't want to! I don't want to deal with him, I don't want to deal with you! I don't even want to THINK about dealing with my brother right now, and I sure as hell don't need any of you butting your fucking heads in and fucking up my life right now!"

"I hate to break your God damned heart but your life _IS_ fucked up! We are living in this TINY house together. You have to deal with everyone whether you like it or not!"

"YOU BITCH! Don't try to tell me what to do! Just because you are the oldest one here doesn't make you my mother, or give you any authority over me! I am a grown woman and can live my own life!"

"Yeah, your own FUCKED UP LIFE!" Hermione screamed before storming out of the room again.

At that point Kayla came creepy down the stairs. Seeing Ginny so lived, she scurried through the living room and entered the kitchen.

"What the hell was that!" she asked. "You're going to wake up the whole house!" she exclaimed upon entering the kitchen.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not Ron."

"Or Blaise." Draco added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let them hear me. Maybe Ron can knock some sense into his sisters head. She's such a bitch!"

"Hey, that bitch in there is my girlfriend!" Draco cut in. "Look Granger, don't get pissy at me, but you just said don't make enemies. What do you call you and Gin now?"

Hermione looked at Draco in disbelieve. "She's supposed to by my best fucking friend!"

Draco sighed. "Let me go talk to her." he said before strolling out of the room. "Hey," he called to a brooding Ginny. She was sitting on the couch, but turned to face away at the sound of his voice. "Look at me Gin. I know you're tired, but this is the wrong foot to start on."

"Don't start getting all Hermione on me now Malfoy." she sneered.

Grabbing her arm, he forced her to look at him. "Stop it Gin. Just because your moody and a little pissed off doesn't give you the right to get nasty to me. I'm the only one willing to deal with you right now, so you better quit before you have no one on your side."

Ginny looked at him. "What the hell is going on here Draco?" she asked quietly, her head landing on his shoulder.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know Gin, I really don't know."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione hurried up the back stair well to the upstairs. Tiptoeing across the hall she opened the door to Draco and Blaise's room. It was dark in there with the shades pulled, and the dark green paint left an eery feeling, very Slytherin. Walking across the room, she sat on his bed. He, was spread eagle on his back. The one time he didn't look all prime and proper was when he was asleep. Then he was like everyone else.

"Hey." he said, reaching his hand up to touch her face in the dark. "What's all the yelling about down there for?"

"The one who claims to be my best friend has been spending too much time with your beloved Malfoy. He isn't being as bitchy as she is. Why does she think everything that has happened is so much worse to her."

Blaise snorted. "You have to see this whole thing from Ginny's point of view. She was told no. We all left, but she stayed. We snuck out behind her back when she trusted us. She feels left out, and can't stand the fact that she wasn't even there yet has to be here and deal with this. You know it, sixteen is a hard time."

"Why are you taking her side?"

"I'm not, but if you were in the same position, I would be hearing what she's telling you from you."

Hermione shook her head as she scowled. "I don't like you!"

Blaise smiled. "Nope, you love me! And I love you too, that's why I'm not going to get mad at you for waking me up, and now I'm going to go down and eat, because the food Draco and Gin were supposed to bring last night when we were studying never came."

Hermione smiled. "That seems like it was an eternity ago doesn't it?

Blaise nodded. "Little time has passed, but things have definitely changed."

**A/N: Okay there it is. I have to get off the computer because my bro wants on, but I absolutely had to post it's been SOOO long! Lol. Hope you liked it! Hehe fights and love...**

**Bb27**


	8. School

**A/N: See bottom! Bb27 P.S. this is a continuation of last chap! And I don't know what was up with that. I posted and it didn't show up until the next day. I have no idea what happened!**

Draco sighed, by the sound of Ginny's breathing, she'd obviously fallen asleep. Her head lay in his lap, as he reclined in one of the sofa's, his feet propped on the table. They'd been watching the telly for the last hour, Hermione and Blaise were holed up in his room, and Ron, Harry, and Kayla were still in the kitchen.

At that point, Ron walked into the room. At seeing his sister in the position she was in with his enemy, mind you it wasn't at all inappropriate, he went off. "Malfoy! What is Ginny's head doing in your fucking lap! Get it off!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but looked at Ginny to make sure she hadn't woken up. "Listen Weasel, you better shut up or she'll wake up." he hissed.

Ron sighed. "Fine." he said before stomping off.

Draco smiled, and began to play with Ginny's hair as he watched an Austin Power's movie that was on.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, and watched as Draco absently ran his hand through her hair. He had no idea she'd woken up, and she liked the time to learn about him, deciding if this relationship would really work out.

Finally, as if knowing she was staring at him, he looked down at her. He jumped a little. "You're up."

Ginny nodded, "My brother isn't the most quiet person you know."

With a smile Draco too nodded. "I was just going to carry you up to your room."

"Trying to get rid of me are you?" Ginny questioned as she sat up. Laying her head on his shoulder, she looked at the telly. "What are we watching?"

"Austin Powers, and no I wasn't trying to get rid of you, I could go on for hours just having you with me, even if you were asleep. You just didn't look very comfortable."

"With you as my human pillow, I was very comfortable." Ginny whispered, throwing her leg over his lap so she straddled him. With a seductive smile she kissed him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Do you ever feel like, everyone thinks of you a certain way, and try as you might to change yourself, and to differ their idea of you, they stay stuck on it. Almost like they can never view you as what you have changed into, but always as how you were?"

Blaise smiled at his girlfriends comment. "Sure, I mean even _you_ two months ago on the train thought that I was just another pure-blood, Slytherin, bastard. But I'm not, and even though I am not like I was when I started at Hogwarts, that is still how people see me. Look at Draco. Is he anything like he was five years ago? If you hadn't seen that for yourself, would you believe it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Probably not. But even though I have to admit I've seen a much more calm, nicer Draco, doesn't mean I totally believe this whole thing isn't a charade."

"He loves her 'Mione. I mean really, even back in September he wasn't like this. She's changed him."

"So much has changed, everyone, everything. Safety, ranking, friendships. Nothing is what it was. It scares me sometimes.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, it does, but there isn't anything to be afraid of. Embrace change. Weren't you the one who just said that you had changed, and wanted people to see it"

"I don't think it's fair."

"Life's not fair."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You freaked out, because Ginny's head was in Draco's lap, am I right?" Kayla asked as she, Harry, and Ron played Monopoly in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but what was her head doing there!" Ron asked. "You rolled doubles, go again."

Kayla picked up the dice and tossed them again. "I don't think it's that big of a deal Ron. I mean she was cranky, and maybe she just fell asleep like that." she said moving his eight spaces.

Ron shook his head. "It shouldn't have been there. She shouldn't be touching him!"

"You should see them now. They're in the middle of a heavy snogging session, and I do believe her whole body is in his lap this time." Harry said walking through the door, coming back from the loo.

Ron's eyes went wide and he flew out of the kitchen.

"Nice job Potter." Kayla complimented sarcastically as she smacked him upside the head, then stole several hundred dollar bills from Ron's place.

Harry shrugged.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ron's voice roared from the living room.

Ginny jumped backwards out of Draco's lap, and landed with a thud on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Eye wide with horror, she glanced between Draco and Ron. Her lips were parted, as she drew in heavy breaths, both from the scare and lack of air.

Draco on the other hand had his eyes shut, slowly shaking his head back and forth. Opening them he looked at Ginny, then at Ron. Both were bright red, Ron with anger, Ginny with embarrassment. "Weasley, will you butt out?" he asked calmly.

"NO I WILL BLOODY NOT! Ginny what's gotten into you, he's a MALFOY! And you! I said HANDS OFF!" Ron yelled.

Hermione and Blaise came running down the steps at this point. "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE? Merlin you'd think everyone would be hoarse with the amount of yelling going on!" Blaise hollered.

"Your bloody mate here was touching my sister!" Ron said as if it was the most obvious, horrible crime that could be committed.

Hermione allowed one perfectly arched eyebrow to raise. "Ron, he is allowed to do that, he's her BOYFRIEND!"

Ron shook his head. "NO HE IS NOT! Who gave him permission to be her boyfriend?"

"I DID!" Ginny cried, seemingly over her shock. "God you act like I'm a chid and can't take care of myself sometimes!"

"YOU ARE A CHILD!" Ron bellowed.

"SHE IS NOT!" Harry chimed in. "By sixteen I remember you and Lavender were going to town up in the common room!"

"Piss off Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Don't yell at him RON!" Kayla shouted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" An eighth voice roared. All went silent and turned to look at their potions teacher. "I thought that I could trust the seven of you together, but perhaps I was WRONG! I leave you alone for eight hours, and this is what I get when I return?" No one answered. "I asked a question, I want an answer. Weasley what is going on here?"

Ginny looked from her brother to her potions teacher. "Which one?" she asked quietly.

Severus glared at the teen. "Your brother Ginevra." he answered looking at her as if she was an idiot..

"Oh." Ginny nodded, "kay."

"Well, everything was fine. Until Malfoy touched Ginny." Ron declared.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Weasley, I do not want to hear about Draco's love life. In my opinion I think that _you_ need to grow up. I'm going to return in an hour, it will be noon, this house better be straightened up. I want all of you showered and dressed, and submerged in one activity or another."

All nodded, and watched the professor leave the room.

"Thanks Ron, you got us all in trouble!" Ginny said accusingly to her brother before heading upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower. I suggest the rest of you do the same. Snape isn't going to be happy if he comes back and finds all of you standing around in your pajamas."

Hermione nodded, and walked towards the main floor bathroom.

This left Kayla looking around at all the guys. Here she stood one girl to four of them. Scarily enough, they were the four boys with the worst tempers at all of Hogwarts. "Right, Monopoly anyone?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione sighed. There was obviously something about her relationship with Blaise that was a bad omen. Every time they started getting along, something would interrupt them, and then both would stomp off ill tempered with each other. As she let the hot water beat on her, she thought of what had just happened. Not a lot really. As far as she gathered, Draco had in someway or another "touched" Ginny in a way that Ron didn't approve. However, knowing Ginny it was probably her that got him into that predicament. And knowing Ginny, that was her payback to Draco about the night before. 'Good payback.' Hermione thought as she shaved her leg. 'But what am I going to do to get back at Blaise?'

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come on Hermione, there are five other people that need to take showers!" Blaise called through the door.

"Go bang on Ginny's door, I'm not done yet!" she called back, surprising herself at her attitude towards him.

"Hermione, get off my ass. Snape's not going to be happy if he comes and finds you brooding.

"GO TO HELL ZABINI!"

Blaise stood shocked at his girlfriends worlds. "Hermione GRANGER!"

"WHAT!"

"IT'S OVER!" He yelled, letting his mouth form the words that popped into his head. He didn't mean it, but it was out there now and he couldn't take it back. Stalking away, he plopped on the couch in the living room to await his turn.

Hermione on the other hand now stood in the shower. Her leg propped up on the side, razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other. 'It's over?' she thought to herself. 'No, that's not what he said. Well maybe he did, but it's not what he meant. Dear God.'

She hastily finished her shower, and wrapping a towel around her crept out of the bathroom and flew up the stairs in the kitchen, completely avoiding the living room where she knew Blaise was. When she heard the door slam below, she knew he'd taken the advantage to take his shower. Entering the room, she bumped into Ginny who had her head tipped upside down, and was applying a large amount of hair spray to it. Dressed in jeans and a Boston Red Sox t-shirt, she looked comfortable, yet still stylish. Upon flipping her head up, she saw Hermione.

"Hey, you don't look too happy." she said, grabbing her make-up and walking to the armoire which had a full length mirror on each door.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not. Could you like scooch for two minutes while I get dressed?"

Ginny looked up from her eyeshadow. "Huh? I -yeah sorry, just open the door and let me back in when you're done."

Hermione nodded. 'At least she seems in a better mood.' Opening the wardrobe, she pulled out white sweat pants and a New York Yankees t-shirt. Throwing them on quickly, (obviously with her other under clothing) she opened the door. Ginny stood impatiently in the hall way.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ginny asked, repositioning herself in front of the mirror. "Come on Kayla is in the shower, hurry before she comes in too."

Hermione glanced at her teddy bear that Blaise had given her. He sat on her bed, perfectly happy, unbeknownst that his buyer had just broken up with his owner. "Blaise said it's over."

Ginny's mouth fell open, and her head slowly turned to look at her friend. "WHAT!"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah." she replied, grabbing her hair gel and combing some thru her much calmer hair. Using a brush she put her hair up in a pony tail. Screw getting fancy, what was the point of dressing up today.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, looking back in the mirror to apply her mascara.

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't. He left before I could say anything. I have to talk to him about it, but I don't want to. You know what I mean?"

Ginny nodded, and moved to the bed to put her trainers on. Perfect shoes they were, Nike, Grey and orange. Her favorite colors. And her jeans were the perfect length to cover then just so you could see the air shocks and the tips of her toes. "Do you want me to?" she asked as she tied the laces.

"Nah, you have enough issues right now with Draco and your brother, it's fine." Hermione said placing her own shoed feet on the floor. Her matching Nike trainers were hot pink and white.

"Everything is going to be okay. I mean all the drama and everything that's been going on, after last night, there's so much emotion, and the only way that we can get it out right now is through anger. Think that the world isn't fair, you know?" Ginny reassured her.

"Isn't your perspective better now?" Hermione asked as she added some eyeliner to under her eyes.

Ginny shrugged. "I had a little visitor in the shower."

Hermione stared at her best friend. "YOU WHAT!"

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "We didn't do anything. He was just there."

Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't want to be there when your brother finds out."

Ginny smiled.

_Flashback:_

'_Ron is such an arsehole! God I hate him sometimes,' Ginny thought to herself. The sound of the door opening caused her to stop in the middle of shampooing her hair. "Ron?" It wasn't a big deal to have her brother going into the bathroom when she was in the shower. At the Burrow there was seven kids and two parents with one bathroom._

"_No." Draco's voice replied._

"_Draco what are you doing in here? Ron's going to flip!" Ginny cried._

_At that precise moment, Ron decided that he had to pee. Knocking on the door, he called through. "Gin I have to go, and Hermione's downstairs, can I come in?"_

"_Uh, hang on!" Ginny stammered. "Draco get in here!" _

_Draco stopped. "What!"_

"_Get in here! He can't find you in here!"_

_Draco did as he was told, stripping down, he threw his cloths in the laundry basket and stepped into the shower. _

"_Okay, you can come in now!" Ginny called, facing away from Draco. "Shit, he's going to see two shadows!" she thought out loud, and turning around she hugged herself tight to Draco._

_His eyes grew wide, and they heard Ron enter the bathroom._

_Ginny looked up to meet Draco's eyes, and he smiled devilishly at her. However when Ron decided that he should flush the toilet and the water got hot, Draco was fast enough to cover her mouth with his, and reach across to turn the water temperature back down._

"_Thanks Gin." Ron said and left the room._

"_That was so close!" Ginny said, breaking the kiss. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"_

_Draco shrugged, "I had to ask you something." he answered simply._

"_I see. And that was?"_

_Draco blinked. "I forgot."_

"_Hm, well, could you let go of me so you can get out and I can finish my shower?" Ginny asked sweetly._

_Draco shook his head. "Nope sorry I can't. I have wet hair now, they'll know I was in the shower with you. Besides, why waste water. If we shower together, then we can conserve, and it's killing two showers for one."_

_Ginny couldn't argue that. "Fine. But, no hanky panky, I'm not ready for that." she answered truthfully._

"_No means no." Draco told her softly. "What ever you want."_

_Ginny smiled, as his hand reached for her wet hair, and he kissed her. She didn't care that she was seeing him, the real true him for the first time. She didn't care that she was standing there, the now cold water beating on her, butt naked. It was them, and though she hadn't anticipated it, they'd gone past that boundary and there was no going back._

_End flashback_

Ginny nodded. "I'm lucky he's oblivious, because he would have noticed that Draco was missing and realized that he was with me.

Hermione smiled. "Good for you, at least one of us can be happy."

"HERMIONE! Go talk to him!"

Hermione shook her head. "He's in the shower."

Footsteps brought a towel draped Blaise down the hall. "Go talk to him 'Mione." Ginny told her softly.

Hermione nodded and headed for the door, bypassing Draco on the way out. He smiled at Ginny.

"Hey babe." Draco greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi." She said viewing his outfit. Loose jeans and a Boston Red Sox jersey, with his own black and red Nikes on his feet. "Nice choice of clothing." she said cheekily.

Draco smiled. "Legimence my dear." he said, revealing his secret. "I prefer the way you were before in the-

"Pajamas, yeah I figured." Ginny cut in quickly.

Draco gave her a confused look, but realized she was gesturing to something behind him. Turning around he found Kayla in the door way.

"Can I get dressed?" she asked, holding a towel to herself. It must be pretty interesting there, all the people walking around in towels...

"Yeah, come on Draco, lets get outta here." Ginny said grabbing his hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco looked at Ginny, who was listening intently as they stood in the middle of the hall way.

"IT IS OVER HERMIONE! I'M DONE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Blaise shouted back at her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco asked, watching his bedroom door.

"Blaise is being bipolar." Ginny answered, watching as Hermione threw open the door and ran down the stairs.

Draco sighed, and quickly kissing Ginny moved towards his room. It of course was locked. "Alohamora." he muttered and flung open the door.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" Blaise spat the minute he saw his friend in the door way.

"NO! You are going to tell me what's going on. Just this morning you two were all-

"All what? Huh Draco? All like you and Ginny? Well guess what we aren't! It's obvious that Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't meant to be together! You and Gin aren't going to last either!"

Draco looked at his friend. "Excuse me? I don't know what goes on behind the scenes with you guys, but up front you look like the happy couple!"

"Yeah well, that's where you're wrong. Very VERY wrong."

Draco sat on the bed beside Blaise. Dressed in jeans and an Abercrombie polo, his wet hair clung to his head. "Look mate. I don't think that right now is a good time to be making these important decisions about yourself. A lot has happened in twenty four hours. With the battle, and little sleep, and there is so much crap going on right now. Everyone is so angry. I don't get it."

"How can you not be angry? Weasley's been on your ass since we got here!" Blaise exclaimed.

"True," Draco responded. "But like I said, all that he is saying is bullshit, it's not going to be like this. The first day is always the hardest, we'll get through it. You and Hermione can't be exs to each other now. It'll make things to uncomfortable."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco, that's like me saying you can't be with Ginny right now, it's too uncomfortable. God could you imagine if you guys were like doing something and someone walked in!"

Draco blushed. "Yeah that'd be odd..., but listen, you and Hermione going around completely ignoring each other is going to make things difficult for the rest of us. Think about it, talk to her. What ever you two are squabbling about, resolve it!"

"When did you get so into giving advice Draco? Or should I say what did you do with Draco Malfoy?"

"I locked him in a closet when I fell in love."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

All were in the living room watching The Breakfast Club, when Snape arrived at one thirty, an hour and a half late.

"Very good children. You listened to directions." He said glancing around, and looking at all the dressed kids. Harry as usual was in his jeans, a black t-shirt, and high tops. Ron had on khaki cargo pants and a dark blue Nike hoody with his white and brown Etnies. Kayla had on a mini skirt and pink sweater with her Ralph Lauren track style shoes, and the other four still had on their clothes from before.

"We have been able to arrange with the local highschool to have you attend classes. Everyone except Ginny is a senior and she is a junior. You are going today to speak with your guidance counselors about schedules. We will go in pairs, so Potter that makes you my "buddy"." Snape said in a voice that said he wasn't very happy about that arrangement.

Ginny looked at Draco. "Highschool?" she asked her professor. "We don't know muggle things.

"Math, science, history, english, and a foreign language is all you have to take academically. You are given a gym class and study hall, and art is optional."

Blaise stared at his head of house. "Muggles? We have to go to school with muggles?" he asked.

"Does that mean I will be going to school with Dudley again?" Harry asked.

Snape smiled evilly. "Yes it does."

Harry groaned. "This is going to suck."

Ron smiled. "Isn't your cousin afraid of wizards. He'll freak when he finds out that seven are going to be in his school. Six of them hovering around you."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Zabini? You are going to be a senior here correct?" Mrs. Mabole his guidance counselor asked. Blaise nodded. "And you as well Mr. Weasley." she got a nod from his as well. "Now Miss Weasley, you are of the age of a junior, however your scores here are outstanding, and it seems that you would be better off as a senior, that way there is the possibility of having classes with your friends or brother."

Ginny looked at the middle aged woman. "Um, yeah that would be great. At Hog- my old school I was taking some senior level courses just because my own were too easy."

Mrs. Mabole nodded. "Alright, I'll get your schedules worked out then."

Blaise rolled his eyes and left the room. "That's all we need, Ginny in our classes." he said as the three waited in the Guidance office for their friends.

"Oh come on Zabini, you're just made because you have to go to a muggle school." Ron threw back.

Ginny shook her head. "He's mad because he broke up with Hermione."

Ron looked at Blaise. "You did? Thank the good Lord in Heaven. I mean it sucks for her to be unhappy, but I was wondering when she was going to give up on you."

Ginny glared at her brother. "Ron! How do you think Blaise feels that his friend Kayla is dating a Gryffindor? Maybe he doesn't want it to work out between you guys either! Look this is highschool, it isn't like Hogwarts. We aren't going to be going to classes in groups like we did back at school. Here we fend for ourselves." she told them. "That's just how it is."

"I don't care how it is! I want to go back to Hogwarts, I don't know why I ever helped you guys kill Voldemort."

"Even if we were still at Hogwarts you would see Hermione a lot more than you'll see her here. And at least you aren't at the house cooped up with her all day!"

"If I was still at Hogwarts I wouldn't have broken up with her!" Blaise cried. His face was overcome by emotions Ginny didn't know he had. "If we were still at Hogwarts you and Draco wouldn't be together like you are now either. I know about this morning."

Ginny stared at her friend. "You don't know anything." she said before standing up and stalking away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The rest of the day went on in silence. No one spoke, and come nine thirty, everyone was exhausted and headed off to bed.

The next morning, Hermione again found herself up first. They were starting school again today, and she was going to take advantage of the alone time to get ready. After showering and getting dressed in jeans, and a cami with a light sweatshirt, she did her hair and headed down to the kitchen. Still she found herself alone, but unlike yesterday she was in a much better mood.

After sitting down with the paper, she was joined by a clean Draco, he had on jeans and a dark green hoody. "Morning Granger." he said before grabbing a bowl and filling it with Cocoa Puffs.

"Morning Malfoy." she replied, scanning the paper for articles about them. Looking up, she saw him watching her. "What?"

"You need to talk to Blaise today, already I can tell that you are in a much better mood, and he should be more easy to talk to today. Everyone was really out of it yesterday, going at each other and everything. Today should be better."

Hermione smiled. "I hope so."

Soon everyone was in the kitchen eating, and getting ready for school. Ten minutes before they were supposed to head out to catch the school bus, Ginny ran down the stairs, her shoes in her hand. Dropping them on the floor, she grabbed a bite of Ron's Raisin Bran and sat herself beside Draco to put on her shoes. For the fifteen minutes it took her to get ready she looked good. Beige pants and a green cashmere sweater were set off nicely with her leather shoes.

"Oh my God, I'm so late!" she cried as she quickly threw her hair up in a pony tail. Standing up as she put the elastic around her red hair, she grabbed a breakfast bar out of the cupboard and turned to the other people in the kitchen. "Ready?"

Ron shook his head. His light colored jeans and Patriots football jersey made him look like an American muggle. "I am one bit short of my breakfast."

"Ron!" Kayla sighed, she moved from the corner to sit on his lap. In Hollister sweat pants and a matching Hollister t-shirt, she looked sporty this morning. Ready to look like a muggle.

With a smile, Harry stood and walked his cereal bowl to the sink. "Well it seems that everyone is much more happy this morning." he said, leaning against the counter in his jeans and gray hoody.

Ginny nodded. "It does... Where's Blaise?"

"He's in the living room. Said it was too cheerful in here." Hermione answered. "He's the only one who hasn't caught the happy bug." Ginny nodded, silently asking if her friend was okay. Hermione shrugged.

"Well we better get out there. The school said the bus should be here at like six thirty." Draco said, and grabbing his back pack and Ginny's hand headed for the door.

**A/N: Hey this was supposed to be up Thursday night, but I lost my DSL for some reason, and by the time it kicked on Friday, I had to leave to go to a foot ball game, then I went to bed when I got home and had to get up and go to work and then went to chill at a campground with some friends. Now I am home and posting!**

**bb27**


	9. Soul Mates

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! I am the worst updater on this PLANET! But you try being a freshman in highschool with all honors classes and a babysitting job after school, and then come talk to me! Here it is, it's short, but seeing as in how it's been almost a month since I updated, I thought even though there isn't much I'd put it up. Don't expect much more, I've kinda come to a stand still, but I could take some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: After a month of not updating I still own nothing except Kayla Reed, J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. own EVERYTHING!**

"So really kids, it was a great achievement. Now who can tell me what the first machine was?"

Ginny stared at her teacher. She didn't even know what _a_ machine was, never mind the fact that she was starting school seven weeks into the year.

"The Potter's wheel was said to the first machine." Hermoine answered.

At the sound of his name, Harry's head popped up. "What wheel?" he asked looking at Hermione.

Ginny smiled, "The first machine Harry. In the early river civilizations, what we're studying right now."

Harry nodded. "Oh, right."

Draco snorted from behind Ginny. "Great paying attention there Potter." he said snottily.

"You don't even know what a machine is!" Ron hissed from Ginny's side.

Draco turned to look at him. "So neither do you!" he shot back.

Ron blanched, then turned to Hermione. "Don't worry about it." she said, making sure no one was over listening to their conversation. "You'll get used to it. Muggle school is nothing at the level that Hogwarts was." Then she looked at Ron. "And that doesn't mean that I'm going to do your homework."

Ron frowned. "GREAT! I'm going to fail a class I've never even heard of before. History! I mean Dad would find this interesting, but I call it pretty boring."

Blaise nudged him from behind. "At least it's better than Binn's!" He said then sat back with a smirk.

"Um would our new comers please keep it down? It's okay if you're a little behind, but you need to let the other's pay attention so they don't fall behind too."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She wasn't behind, she was completely LOST!

Hermione grinned at her friend. "Gin, don't worry about it. I'll help you." A humph from Ron made her roll her eyes. "History is a breeze. I was only in school until the seventh grade. I'm not that far behind. I did work over the summer with a tutor."

Blaise leaned forward again. "Because only the smart kids get tutors in the summer for something that they shouldn't even have to learn." he said glaring at Hermione.

She however ignored him "So, you understood the other parts right?"

Ginny sighed. "How could they have been so stupid. I mean we knew we had magic hundreds of years before they even discovered fire!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have no idea."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione threw her bag on the table and headed for the fridge. Highschool lunches were nothing like at Hogwarts. You got a dinky tray with the amount of food that would fill a toddler. Staring at the contents of the full appliance, a hand came around her side and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hurry up. Other people want to get food too!" Blaise said cracking open the bottle and taking a swig.

Hermione glared at him. Grabbing a yogurt she took a spoon out of the drawer and left him leaning casually against the counter.

"So what, don't get what you want and you get all pissy? Is that it? You want me and can't have me so you're just going to be a bitch!? Blaise asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, I'm just trying to ignore you. You are the one being an arrogant bastard. You broke up with _me_ buddy, so leave _me_ alone!"

"You know why I broke up with you!?" Blaise capping the water and placing it on the counter.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. And think I'm a smarty pants all you want and that I should know everything, but I can't read the minds of Neanderthals!"

Blaise glared at her. "I have much nicer eyebrows thank you very much!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Grow up Blaise, then talk to me about our relationship."

Pushing open the swinging door, she walked into the living room. Screw him, that wasn't what she needed right now. Plopping on the couch, she flicked on the telly. _Where is everybody? _She asked herself, only to be answered when she looked out the window. "Shit." she mumbled and ran out the back door.

"What are you doing back here boy?" Vernon Dursley's voice bellowed. "We though we were rid of you when you said you were finishing school and wouldn't come back!"

"Vernon, don't make a scene!" Petunia pleaded.

Dudley stood smugly next to his father. "Daddy, tell him that he needs to leave!"

Harry scoffed. "Don't bother cuz, he can't tell me to do anything. I'm seventeen, I'm my legal guardian, and besides we are here because we are hiding."

"Some hiding. Going to a public school, anyone could find you." Dudley countered.

"Yes, but if they found out I was hiding with you muggles, they'd capture you and torture you until they got the truth out of you!"

"Potter you better knock it off!" Vernon threatened. "What are you and you _people_ really doing here?"

"He's telling the truth sir, we really are hiding." Ron told him, having met the bulging man before, he felt that he could speak more openly than the rest.

"From what? Can't you all wave your little pieces of wood and make everything all happy nicey?" Petunia asked, her snottiness towards wizards evident.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered to Ginny when she joined the group.

Ginny rolled her eyes. " The aunt and the uncle are flipping out because we're the neighbors."

"I don't want any funny business over here! Good God, how many of you are there?" Uncle Vernon asked realizing that Hermione had too joined them.

"Seven." She answered, and lead the group away, the conversation finished.

Ginny drew Hermione away from the rest of the group. "What happened to you and Blaise?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "How do you anything happened between us?"

"Because you look pissed off, and Blaise is no where to be seen?" Ginny asked, hoping that was a good enough answer.

"That's because Blaise is only seen when Blaise wants to be seen. And that means Blaise is only seen when Blaise wants to annoy me. So there for Blaise is only seen when Blaise wants to be seen, there for Blaise is annoying me!"

Ginny stared at Hermione. "You just said Blaise seven times in that three sentences."

"No I didn't." Hermione defended.

"You really miss him huh?"

With a sneeze, Hermione nodded. "Yeah." she sneezed again. "Oh, come on don't tell me I'm getting a cold."

"I can probably whip you up a pepper up potion if your cold." Ginny replied, glancing at her finger nails.

"No Gin, a cold is ACHOO a muggle sickness. There's nothing I can do about it besides wait until it passes. Achoo."

Ginny sighed, "You look really pale. Are you okay?"

Hermione grabbed the door knob. "Yeah, I'm-," and with that she pushed the door open in and collapsed on the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed, running to her friends side. "Hermione, are you okay? Hermione!"

Blaise came running down the stairs. "What the fuck happened to her?" He asked, pushing her hair to the side so he could see her face.

"She was saying that she thinks she caught a muggle could, then she pushed the door open and passed out!" Ginny shrieked, tears were streaming down her face. "Is she okay?"

"Gin! What's wrong are you okay?" Draco asked skidding to a stop next to her.

"Something's wrong with 'Mione!"

Draco hugged Ginny, rocking her back and forth. "She'll be fine." he whispered in her hair, before mouthing to Blaise 'DO SOMETHING!'

Blaise gently picked up Hermione and carried her upstairs. Laying her on his bed, he sat beside her and pushed her hair to the side. Resting his hand on her forehead, he found it burning up. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry. Please wake up." When no response came from Hermione, he rushed back downstairs. Draco had moved Ginny to the living room, but now Harry, Ron, and Kayla were in the house, and wondering what was going on. "We need a doctor!"

Harry turned to him. "Let me go see her." he said. "I'm not going to steal her away from you Blaise!" he said before jogging up the stairs. Blaise followed.

Pushing open the door, Harry sat beside Hermione. "Hey 'Mione." he said, taking feeling her flushed face. "I have a feeling this is more than a cold. With being in the wizarding world, we don't get these things, so her immune system couldn't have been strong enough to fight a virus.

Blaise sighed. "We have to do something!"

"Stay here." Harry commanded and left the room.

"Oh, Hermione, why did you have to do this to me? You can't leave me before I get the chance to apologize. Not when I just realized that I was wrong. I'm so sorry. Please wake up." Sweat began to bead on Hermione's forehead, as her face began to pale. "POTTER HURRY UP!" he called. Soon his hand was shaking so badly, he had to hold tight to her's to stop it.

"Here, give her this." Harry said, coming in with a bottle of medicine. "It's an antibiotic, it'll help her fight what ever is waging a war with her antibodies."

Blaise nodded, and with Harry's help lifted her head to pour the liquid down her throat. "I'd get Gin to come up here and Kayla, and have them change her cloths." Harry explained as he left the room. "I'll send them up."

Ginny was upstairs before Harry had even made it to the last step. "Oh 'Mione, please tell me that you're going to be okay!"

"Ginny, chill. Help me get her into something more comfortable. She looks like she's sweating."

Ginny stared at him. "Okay, but you have to promise me first that you aren't just going to leave her high and dry again.."

"I promise!" Blaise nearly shouted in the intensity of the moment. "God I never would have left her the first time if it weren't for, for-."

"For what?!" Ginny cried.

"For the fact that she turns on me all the time. It's like I'm her personal punching bag, and she can take all her anger out on me. I'm a person with feelings too, and I love her, and I know she loves me, but I want to be more to her than someone she spills her guts out too."

Ginny cocked her head to one side. "Blaise, that's what a relationship is all about, telling the person how you feel, being able to talk about it. She's telling you those things, because she thinks you'll understand, that you'll care, and try to help her. A relationship means that you basically give your soul to that person, wink, wink, nudge, nudge soul mate."

Blaise looked at Hermione. "Soul mate." he mouthed to himself. "Soul mate," he said it out loud. With a chuckle he nodded. "Yeah. OH but come on let's get her changed."

With a shake of her head, Ginny thrust a thumb at the door. "She won't be happy when she wakes up and finds that you were in here."

"Soul mates Gin, her problems are mine."

Ginny sighed. "OUT!"

With a smirk Blaise walked towards his door, "Tell me when you're done," he said with a nod to Kayla who entered the room, and shut the door.

Leaning against the door frame, Blaise smiled, if he could just talk to Hermione, things would be okay.

**A/N: Told you, short but sweet, and did I mean sweet, how cute right? yeah ok now to the reviews!**


	10. Everyone's Problems

**A/N: It's up hehehe! Ok, kinda short, but alas it's up. I am going to disclaim everyone in the chapter, they are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and Scholastic. I only own Kayla and another character in this chapter who is introduced, you will find out who that person is if you continue reading. Thanks for your continuing support on my getting this chap up, and I hope the next one won't take as long to get up!**

**Bb27**

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Draco said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her out of the highschool.

"No Draco, you know I don't like surprises, and besides I have to get back to check on Hermione." Ginny argued, trying to lead him towards their bus.

"No, Hermione's fine, Blaise will make sure of it now come on!"

Ginny obliged and followed his lead towards town. "So where are you taking me?" she asked about ten minutes into their walk.

Draco merely shrugged. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." he responded, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

Sighing, Ginny watched as he smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. "You aren't going to take me to some abandoned building and murder me like in the movies are you?" she ask, a grin now on her face. However when Draco didn't answer, and his smirk increased she frowned. "Draco..."

"I'm not going to kill you Gin, I don't hold any bad feelings for you anymore." he said.

"You don't hold bad feelings for anyone anymore stupid." Ginny responded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Who are you and what have you done with the old Draco?"

"You know Blaise asked me that same exact question the other day. I said something about him apologizing to Hermione about their fight, and he looks at me and goes, "When did you get so into giving advice Draco? Or should I say what did you do with Draco Malfoy?" Have I changed that much?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, you aren't cold, or mean, or uncaring anymore. You're a whole new person. What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I locked the real Draco Malfoy in a closet when I fell in love."

Ginny nodded. "I see... wait what do you mean you fell in love?!"

"I'm in love with you Ginny, madly, head over heals in love. And I don't exactly know how that changed my perspective of everything else in the world, but it has. I love you."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I love you too! And we've been together a whole, what week?"

Draco nodded. "It feels like a life time though doesn't it?"

"Would I sound stupid if I said yes, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" she asked, smiling as he brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Gin, I really do, but I think we need to get through the rest of highschool before we think about that." Draco responded with a chuckle.

"I love you Draco," she paused, and shook her head. "I don't know how I fell in love with you, or why I do, but I really, really do, I love you with all my heart. More than anything else in the world."

Draco smirked. "That's good to know, but I doubt you could love me more than I love you, you're all I think about, and if I ever did something stupid and lost you, I don't know what I would do to myself. I want to show you how much I love you."

"Show me?" Ginny asked, looking at her surroundings.

"Tonight it's just you and me, I've made arrangements for you to spend the next two hours at a spa, at five I'll meet you in the lobby and we'll go to our dinner reservation, then there is a play at seven, and back to the hotel room I have booked for us at ten."

"You're incredible. And tonight, I'll show you how much I love you." she wriggled her eyebrows at him and lead him by the hand into the Casino complex.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, you're up." Blaise said, as he walked into his room that afternoon. Draco and Ginny hadn't been on the bus, so he had no idea where they were, Ron and Kayla were holed up in her room, and Harry was next door fighting with his aunt and uncle again.

"What am I doing in your room?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"It was the first place I could think of to bring you." he answered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You brought me here?" Hermione asked gesturing to the room.

"No see, a bunch of unicorns came and carried you up the stairs... yes it was me. And Hermione I have to say, you scared the shit out of me when you collapsed, my heart stopped, and suddenly started again at an erratic pace. I was so terrified of what was going to happen. But it looks like you pulled through. I stayed up with you all night."

"I'm sure Draco appreciated that." Hermione said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Actually the room thing was interesting last night. I slept in here on Draco's bed, he slept with Ginny, Kayla slept with Ron, and Potter was on the couch."

"What do you mean Draco slept with Ginny!?" Hermione asked, sitting up but slouching back down as her head began to throb.

"Not like that... at least I don't think anyway. Besides I think he was either on your bed or Kayla's, Ron must have checked in several times last night anyway, though he and Kayla have been acting so weird lately."

"You know who's acting weird? You." Hermione told him, pointing at him. "If my head wasn't pounding and I didn't feel like I just ran from the divination tower to potions, then I'd be more thorough but please, what's gotten into the arse from hell?"

"Please 'Mione, don't start. I realized something when you got sick, and I talked to Ginny and Draco about it, and I realize I made a BIG mistake! I was putting me wants and needs first in the relationship, and I need to put your's first. You're the most important thing in the world to me Baby."

"Don't call me Baby, I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"No, not at this exact moment, but you and me, we're going to be together the rest of our lives, I know it. Please Baby forgive me for anything I have ever done to you! I need you, I want all the guys at school to see that you're mine, and no one else can have you. If I saw you with some other guy, I don't know what I would do."

Hermione stared at the man begging for mercy before her. "Promise me you'll never do something that stupid again!"

"I promise!. . . Marry me. Hermione Jane Granger, be with me the rest of our lives, marry me." Blaise said, moving to one knee. "For you, and for me, say yes."

Hermione felt as if all the blood had rushed to her feet. Suddenly she felt that she couldn't look at him.

"We'll go out tomorrow, if you're feeling better and buy a ring. You can call your parents, what ever you want, just say yes!" Blaise pleaded.

Hermione didn't know what to say. "You-you don't mean it. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." she told him, trying to get him to take back the proposal.

"I know that I'm getting you for the rest of my life, and I have never wanted anything more than I want this." he responded and took her left hand. Softly kissing her ring finger, he said. "Right here, a diamond ring, anyone you pick."

"I want to say no, but I can't. I know that I want this too, but it's too soon. I- I, yes I'll marry you." she responded, opening her arms to hug him.

With a smile, he hugged her, tighter than he'd ever hugged anyone. Pulling back he kissed her quickly. "You'll never regret this."

"She'll never forget what?" Ron asked from the door way. "Hey, you're up how are you feeling?"

Blaise looked at Hermione. "Fine, I'll never regret excepting his proposal."

"Glad to hear that you're feeling better, but what proposal?" He asked, he seemed a tad bit antsy, but he was playing calm.

"Blaise asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Hermione explained.

"Oh, I see, well there's Kayla, we'll be in my room." he said before practically running down the hall.

"I just said I was going to marry you and he didn't freak out." Hermione said, as Blaise helped her sit up.

Climbing onto the bed beside her, Blaise pulled her head onto his chest, and began rubbing her back. "I told you that they were acting weird." he responded, kissing her head. When she yawned, he kicked off his shoes. "Come on Baby, let's take a little nap."

Hermione smiled. "I'm up for that." she said, and snuggling back down, she fell asleep, with her head on her fiance's chest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, what happened?" Ron asked as he shut the door. Kayla had walked out of the bathroom and straight into his room with out even looking at him. Turning around, he saw tears in her eyes.

"It was positive Ron. I'm pregnant." she said, chocking back a sob. "What am I going to do!? I'm 17 fucking years old, I'm a senior in highschool now. I can't be pregnant!"

"Babe, we'll figure something out. We'll do something." Ron said making to hug her.

"Oh no, you've done enough Ronald Weasley. I can't even tell my fucking mother that I'm pregnant, because she's the one I'm hiding from right now! What am I going to do Ronny?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Babe, I don't know. Do you want to talk to someone, or-."

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Harry asked, walking down the hall and entering his room.

Kayla pushed away from Ron and walked to Harry. Baffled that she was hugging him, Harry looked at Ron, who nodded and Harry squeezed her quickly.

"I'm pregnant Harry." she said softly.

Harry froze, and turned his head to look at Ron, who'd taken that second to sit down, and clasp his hands in his lap. "I'm here for you guys, I promise." He said before sitting down with Kayla between him and Ron on the bed. "Did you just find out?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. God I have to tell Gin, where did she and Malfoy go?"

Harry shrugged. "He took her out for the night."

"WHAT! I don't need to deal with two pregnant girls on my hands!" he said before bounding of the bed.

"RON!" Kayla cried, and he halted, turning around guiltily. "You walk out of this room, you walk out of my life. Don't you expect me to let you back in!"

Shoulders slumped, Ron walked back into the room, and hugged Kayla. "I'll always be here for you and our baby."

"Go-."

"Are you sure it's your's?" Harry asked quietly. "I mean don't think that I'm trying to like say you're a slut or anything Kayla, but you and Ron haven't been together all that long, how do you know that you're pregnant with his baby?"

"Because the last time I had sex with someone that wasn't Ron was in June, and I'm not 5 months pregnant. And I didn't climb on top of myself and get me pregnant, so it has to be him. I'm like 3 weeks if I am."

Harry blanched. "You've been having sex for three weeks?!" he asked utterly shocked by that information.

Kayla smirked. "Couldn't keep him off of me. Little did you guys know, we've been together since the middle of September."

Harry stood. "Right, we'll I am just going to go... yeah." he said before fleeing the room.

"I can't believe that you haven't told them our secret yet." Kayla said, climbing onto Ron's lap.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, well now we have two secrets to tell them."

Kayla nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love Ron, we'll get through this. I don't know how, but if I have you, I think I can do it."

"I love you too, and don't ever think that our love can't accomplish something. I mean look, we loved each other so much, that it spilled over and made a baby."

"Yeah. . . yeah."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny sighed. The past two hours, she had been completely pampered. She'd had acrylic nails put on after her manicure, a pedicure, a massage, a facial, and now her hair was being done in a french twist, with spiraling curls all over her head, while another girl applied her make-up.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" A woman came up behind her. "I was told that I was to deliver this dress to you. From your husband."

Ginny raised an eyebrow to that one, but with a giggle she excepted the gift. "Thank you." she said taking the dress delicately from the messenger.

"Your husband is a lucky man, you're beautiful Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny blushed. "Thank-you."

"You can change right in there," Her make-up artist said, pointing to a changing room. "Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you outside."

Ginny nodded, and headed towards the small room. "Thank-you all so much, I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank us, thank your husband. He payed us, we just did what we're good at."

Ginny was sure that comment wasn't supposed to sound that way, but all the while she was dressing she couldn't stop thinking about it. Draco had money, he could afford for her to do these kinds of things, and she'd be treated with the most respect, not because she deserved it though, but because Draco bought it for her. She loved what had happened at the spa, but she didn't like the fact that she was being fawned over for having money, or being Mrs. Malfoy at that. It sounded as if they were talking to Narcissa.

'_Holy Fucking SHIT! What the fuck does Draco think I am a society wife or a slut? As far as this dress is saying both.' _The sexy black cocktail dress had an asymmetrical knee length, was velvet and featured a mesh cutout at the side with satin black straps criss –crossing the front of the seductive slit. A double strap over one shoulder held it up on her. Along with her bright red Stilettos, Ginny was mesmerized by her own reflection. _'What does Draco have up his sleeve?'_

Walking out of the dressing room, she got many looks from the ladies being pampered in the salon.

"Why, Mrs. Malfoy, you look beautiful. Your husband is waiting just out side. Please feel free to come again, we'd love to see you." The receptionist said as she made her way out of the room.

"Hey Babe, you look great." Draco said as he eyed his girlfriend up and down.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you think that I look just "Great" after you picked this outfit out for me, you are obviously under some sort of spell. Not sounding hubris or anything, but I'm HOT! Hell I'm pretty skanky in this thing if you ask me."

Draco shook his head. "Never call yourself skanky again! You're beautiful, gorgeous and you know it. Everyone knows it, anyone who's ever seen you can't take their eyes off you. And let me tell you, if they put their hands on you, I'll kill them."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So where will we be dining tonight, dear husband of mine?" she asked, trying to hold back a giggle at the look she was given.

"Oh, that. . . They were flirting with me, I had to say something to let them know you were the only girl in my life right now."

"Well who wouldn't want to flirt with you in that tux? And what do you mean right now, I thought you said forever."

"Right now is forever." Draco responded, before leading her into a dimly lit french restaurant.

"Bon soir Monsieur." A waiter said as he walked in. "Avez-vous un réservation?" (Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?)

"Oui, Monseiur Malfoy? Table pour deux?" (Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Table for two?"

"Mais oui, suivez moi." The waiter commanded. (But yes, follow me."

"Draco, I can't speak french." Ginny hissed in Draco's arm as they followed the waiter's lead to the table.

Draco smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Mademoiselle, I shall take care of it pour toi."

"You better!" Ginny responded with a grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Scarhead730: Yeah so I just found out that my best friend's gf is pregnant.******

Toesinthesand159: Oh that's rough, is that the grl that came 2 skewl w/ u guys, the blond?

Scarhead730: Ya, that's Kayla, but u can't tell ne1 bout this k?

****

Toesinthesand159: k, I promise, my mouth is sealed. wut time r u picking me up?

Scarhead730: round 7ish, but I wish it was earlier, I need to get out of this house.

****

Toesinthesand159: Do your rents or the ppl u'r living w/ care?

Scarhead730: nah... really it's just us kids here... no 1 else is ever around.

****

Toesinthesand159: I c... well I don't think my mum'll care if u come chill 4 a while.

Scarhead730: k I'll c u in an hour.

****

Toesinthesand159: byez

: Yeah so I just found out that my best friend's gf is pregnant.: Oh that's rough, is that the grl that came 2 skewl w/ u guys, the blond?: Ya, that's Kayla, but u can't tell ne1 bout this k?: k, I promise, my mouth is sealed. wut time r u picking me up?: round 7ish, but I wish it was earlier, I need to get out of this house.: Do your rents or the ppl u'r living w/ care?: nah... really it's just us kids here... no 1 else is ever around.: I c... well I don't think my mum'll care if u come chill 4 a while.: k I'll c u in an hour.: byez 

Harry logged of AIM. With a sigh he stood, he had to go get ready, he was taking his friend Janelle out tonight, to a movie or something, and after the tension he'd seen upstairs he didn't need to stick around and see what more was to come.

"I'm starving." Hermione complained as she and Blaise walked down the stairs. "You have to feed me more than soup and crackers!"

"You are sick, you can't eat big meals."

"YES I CAN! And I will, quit protecting me!" Hermione cried.

"Everything okay?" He asked, as they walked by.

"Oh, Harry you're home. Didn't see you come in." Hermione said closing her robe. "Just arguing with my fiancé here, because he's not letting me eat. You know how overprotective guys get of their girls."

"Fiancé?!" Harry cried. "First Kayla's pregnant, and now you're getting married! I need to get the hell out of this house, before I think that it's a good idea to propose or know someone up!" he cried before running upstairs.

"AHHH! COULD YOU AT LEAST SILENCIO THE DOOR?!. . . OR LOCK IT!? Harry asked, before hurdling back down the stairs. "Gotta get the hell out of this house." he muttered.

**A/N: Be proud, I typed today, but now I have to go call my boyfriend, but I want to post, so take this and be happy, more will come later, I promise! J'adore tous mes reviewers (I love all my reviewers!)**

**Bb27**


	11. Truth?

**A/N: Short and sweet update. Don't worry the second half is coming but wanted to post some of it before you thought I had quit on yah'll or sutting. Ok here go, later!**

**BB27**

Harry sighed, finally out of the house. The last thing he'd wanted to see was his best friend, and his pregnant girlfriend doing it in his room, but he had and he couldn't get that mental image out of his head. Raising a hand to knock at the door, he could hear voices from inside.

"Janelle, who is this guy?! You can't invite someone you've known for two days over. Especially when he lives with all those of other kids. He used to live around here with those Dursleys, vile people they were. You can't see him!"

"BUT that's not fair, Harry isn't like them, he's good, he-."

"Why did he come back from that reformatory school then!?"

"Don't you dare! He... he-."

Harry knocked, not needing to hear more.

"Is that the boy!?" The man's bellowing voice boomed.

"Yes!" Janelle screamed and Harry could hear her running towards the door. Flinging it open she jumped into his arms.

Immediately his arms went around her. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" The man Harry assumed was Janelle's father screamed.

"UNCLE JOHN SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AREN'T MY DAMN FATHER!" Janelle said wriggling from Harry's grip to yell back at him. "My father died, and you weaseled your way into our lives. Now I'm telling you to BUTT OUT!"

"Look what this boy has done to you Janelle! If you leave with him, don't think that you'll be coming back!"

Janelle gasped. "You can't kick me out of my own house!" she cried.

"You're stuff will be out here on the front step when you return, you aren't allowed to set foot back in this house."

"I HATE YOU!" Janelle cried, before grabbing Harry's hand, and hurrying down the walk. They didn't speak for a few minutes, for it was obvious that she was mad. '_I really hope I didn't scare him too much, because I have no where to go tonight...'_ Janelle thought to herself.

"So," Harry started.

"My dad died when I was fourteen. That's his brother, he moved in after Dad passed away, and then he and my mom got together. I now have a sister who's actually also my cousin." Janelle explained. "He's freaking out, because there's rumor going around the neighborhood, that you went to a reformatory school for juvenile delinquents, and he doesn't want me ending up like my big sister, who got pregnant after my dad died. Then he went on about you being raised by the Dursley's, your aunt and uncle, and now that you are living in that house with all those other kids, he thinks your bad news. But I think that those are just excuses for saying he doesn't want me to be with someone right now."

Harry nodded, "I know how uncles can be, I was raised by mine. Don't worry about all the other kids, our school um which isn't a reformatory like my uncle likes to tell everyone, actually is being renovated, and we had to move here for a bit. But they didn't want us on the bus for a great length of time, or have to uproot our families, so the seven of us transferred here, we live in kind of a group housing thing, very similar to dorming. We were at a boarding school before, so now it isn't a very big deal."

"I see." Janelle responded. "So where are you taking me?" she asked, looking down and realizing that they were still holding hands.

"Where ever you want, to the moon if you say so." Harry responded.

With a smile Janelle shook her head. "You can only go to the moon if you're an astronaut or you're magic." she told him.

"I am magic." Harry whispered to himself as they continued to stroll down the street.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione smiled down at the cheeseburger in front of her. "I am SO hungry!" she cried before taking a huge bite.

Blaise smiled. "It's a lucky thing you already have one guy who loves you, because every other one in this restaurant was just grossed out by your lack of table manners." he said with a bemused grin.

"Well if my boyfriend, or fiancé rather, hadn't been starving me for the past couple hours, I wouldn't look so piggish now would I?" she asked, putting down the half eaten burger to dip a fry in ketchup.

"I love you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Blaise said on a suddenly sincere note.

Hermione paused to look at him. "You don't have to start throwing all these compliments at me-."

"I'm not, I really mean it." Blaise cut her off, looking deeply into her eyes, he smiled. "I really, really do love you. And I could never look at another woman and think she was anywhere near as pretty as you."

Blushing, Hermione took the time to pop a pickle in her mouth. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold." she told him, thinking of nothing else to say.

"You're acting like my wife already." Blaise said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed. "Things are okay between us?" She asked suddenly, catching Blaise of guard.

"What? Yeah, I've come to the realization that if we talk, it can all be okay." He answered, taking her hand. "And-."

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he and another girl that Hermione vaguely recognized from school stopped at their table.

"Harry, who's your friend?" She asked, wiping her face with a napkin.

Harry smirked. "This is um Janelle. Janelle, this is my best friend Hermione, and her boyfriend- er fiancé, so weird- Blaise." He said introducing them all.

"It's nice to meet you." Janelle said. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, though, I think the waiter wants us to go to our table." she said and grabbing Harry's hand pulled him away.

Blaise smirked. "Potter's finally got himself a girl!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I hope Harry actually comes back tonight." Kayla said, as she sat in a ball on the couch.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ron replied as he carried the pizza box towards the living room. He plopped down beside her. "I have no idea where he went, but if he's not back when Snape or McGonagall come, they'll freak, and find a way to drag his ass back."

Kayla giggled. "I hope we didn't scare his too much. But maybe next time we should lock the door."

"Why would you be locking the door Miss Reed?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she apparated into the living room.

"Er, the um front door, uh Harry wasn't too happy that it was unlocked while we were at school." Kayla said, hoping that made sense.

"I see. Where is Mr. Potter, and the rest for that matter, it's rather quiet around here." She said glancing into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Uh, Harry left, no idea where he went. Malfoy took Ginny out for the night, and Hermione who is feeling much better, and Blaise went out for dinner, because none of us can cook. See pizza, and yeah that's all of us." Ron said taking a bite of the sausagey mushroom goodness.

"Well enjoy your pizza, Mr. Weasley, I'm thankful that the two of you were wise enough to stay in tonight. There is a warning out that Mr. Malfoy senior has been spotted at the casino." McGonagall replied. "Please stay here while I fetch the others." she said before apparating.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny sighed. "I'm so stuffed." She said with a giggle. "That was really good, thank you."

"No problem, the show starts at seven, what would you like to do for the next half an hour?" Draco asked, taking her hand as he handed the water some cash.

Ginny shrugged. "Fancy a walk?" she asked, starting to walk out of the restaurant.

"Anything you want Princess." Draco replied.

His nickname for her made Ginny smile. "You do treat me like I'm a princess, I'm not used to liking that. But I think that it'll grow on me." she said, before falling into silence. A moment later, as they strolled in the moon light, she began to hum.

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  


"What's that?" Draco asked, as he slipped his arm around her waist.

With a shrug Ginny smiled. "A song that I remember hearing when I was little. It's called _Head Over Feet_ by Alanis Morissette. In it one of the verses is "_You treat me like I'm a princess, I'm not used to liking that." _And I just realized that I said exactly that."

Draco didn't respond, and when Ginny looked to up at his face, she could see a smile skittering across his features. "You're so beautiful, you have the most amazing voice too. I love you so much."

Sighing, Ginny looked down at her feet. "I never thought I would hear that compliment from thee Draco Malfoy, then again, I never thought that I would be taking a moon light stroll with him, and that his arm would be around my waist, and I would actually like it."

"Neither did I." Both swung around to see Lucius Malfoy leaning against a pillar. "Draco, you have turned to the good. How could you? And this little tramp, what good will she ever do you, she's a muggle lover, filth."

Ginny looked at Draco, but he didn't move, he was only staring at Lucius. Squeezing his hand, she saw him blink, before with a CRACK they apparated away.

Landing in the living room, Draco immediately embraced Ginny. "Don't worry, he can't follow us."

"Who?" Ron asked, standing and hugging Ginny.

"Lucius was at the Casino." She responded, getting a quick hug from Kayla too.

"MALFOY! You brought Ginny to the Casino!? McGonagall was just here saying that they'd spotted him and she went to find all of you."

Draco sighed, and sat on the couch. "He found us, but I got us out of there fast enough."

"If he does anything to Ginny, I will personally kill you." Ron threatened, leaning in close to Draco's face.

Rolling his eyes. Draco stood. "Trust me Weasley, if my father ever got his hands on Ginny, it will be because I'm already dead." he said venomously and grabbing Ginny's hand lead her up the stairs.

"Ronny calm down, I'm sure that everything will be just fine." Kayla said, "Now come on you have only had 4 slices of pizza."

Ron pushed the box away. "I think that I have lost my appetite. And if he thinks that he is going to do anything up there with her, he's a dead man."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So Jess and I are sitting at lunch with all these guys that we hang out with, and suddenly Ethan grabs his water bottle and it shoots water ALL over the table, and then Alex who got wet grabs it from him and squirts him with it. It was so funny, all the tables around us got wet, and we were all soaked. We all laughed SO hard." Janelle said as she forked a piece of salad into her mouth.

Harry smiled. "That's a good one. Me and my friend, Ron, Hermione, and Gin have had some good times too. Uh lets see, there was the time when we were all splashing around in the lake, and all of a sudden, this giant wave comes out of NO WHERE and hits me, well I knocked over Gin, who fell into Ron, and then Ron fell face first into Hermione, we were all in the water laughing hysterically, and we couldn't stand back up in time and another wave crashed over us. Good memories.

"You're lucky." Janelle said before pausing to sip her drink. "You get to go away to school, and not have to deal with your home life." she said thoughtfully.

Shaking his head, Harry disagreed. "No, never. My mom and dad were murdered when I was a year old. I don't' remember them. But I wished and prayed that I could see them again, I mean I have pictures and what not but- And then there was my godfather, he got out of jail around the time that I was 13, don't' worry he was accused of doing something that he didn't do, but he passed away about two years later." Harry said. "I miss him so much, he was the closest thing to a father I had."

"Really? What was his name?" Janelle asked casually.

"Sirius Black." Harry answered, forgetting that in the summer before his third year, muggle media had broadcasted the mass murder's escape from Azkaban as well.

Choking on her dinner. Janelle stared at Harry, then smiled. "Very funny Harry, that guy killed like a dozen people, then somehow got out of a high security prison. There is no way you are in any association with him." By the straight look on Harry's face, she realized he was serious (well not really he was Sirius' godson but... never mind) Frowning she stared at her plate. "Went to a school for juvenile delinquents, knows a mass murdered, Harry you know you don't have to lie to me to get attention."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "The last thing on this planet I want is more attention. Merlin, I just want someone to see me for what I am. Harry, just Harry! Not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Not Harry Potter number one on Lord Voldemort's killing list. Just Harry, why does everyone thing that I'm starved for attention and the love of the media, I hate that!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione said, clapping her hand over her friends mouth, "You have NO idea what you just blurted out to the whole restaurant." She said looking around. "Come on," grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the door.

Blaise laid money on the table and helped Janelle out of her seat. "Come on, you aren't getting away now, you know too much." he said before following Harry and Hermione out of the building.

"Over here Blaise!" Hermione called from the alley. "You take Janelle, just get back to the house okay?" She asked.

Blaise nodded, and four people disappeared from town.

"You're back!" Ron said jumping off the couch. "Draco and Ginny are upstairs, McGonagall was here, and said that fucking Lucius Malfoy was seen. Did she find you?"

Hermione shook her head violently. "Nope Harry decided to blab to the whole world that he isn't necessarily like everyone else."

Ron raised an eye brow. "You're usually better than that Harry!" He said.

"Janelle seems to think that I'm making things up to get attention." he said, glaring at Janelle.

"Are you really that mad at her for thinking that, things that have happened to you do seem a little far fetched." Kayla whispered.

"Is his god-father really Sirius Black?" Janelle asked.

Five heads nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I just guess I..."

**A/N: If I don't got to bed now, I am in SOO much trouble, but I haven't posted in SOO long and this has just been sitting here, because I Had NO idea what to do with it, but now here it is, and I might have up another chapter soon, because I'm really getting into the story again. Projects are getting handed in, I'm single, brother's rarely on computer anymore, good happen.!**

**Good Night!**

**BB27**


	12. Coming Back Together

**Disclaimer: Even though this is only 12 chapters in, in 5 months, I'm still disclaiming everything except Janelle and Kayla, I own them. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: yeah, I told you I would probably have one more up before Christmas! But this is it for the year... just kidding until 2007! SO read it, enjoy it, review it! Give me some feed back on how you think the events I portray in here should continue!**

**bb27**

"Janelle, I would never lie and make things up about myself. I've had people fawning over me since I started school, and I hate it." Harry said sitting in the recliner.

"There is a REALLY big secret you all know isn't there. Are you going to tell me or make me think that things are really odd, and never know?" Janelle asked quietly, both she and Harry were staring at each other.

"We are witches and wizards." A voice came from behind. All the them turned to see Ginny and Draco standing in at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny blushed and took the last step into the living room. "That's our secret."

Nodding Hermione continued, "We go to a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where we learn magic. We have wands, and say spells and make potions."

"Wizards?" Janelle asked. "I... I never thought. Finally!" She said running to Harry and hugging him. "Someone like me."

Harry stared at the girl who kneeled in front of him, arms wrapped around him. "Janelle what are you talking about?" He asked, pulling away from her.

"I'm a witch, I went to Beauxbatons, but when my dad died, my uncle pulled me out, said that I wasn't a witch and he didn't want me learning that stuff. He was always jealous that my dad was a wizard and he wasn't. Dad went to Durmstrang."

Harry merely stared at the girl that sat in front of him, and with everyone in the room watching him, he kissed her. "Just the girl I have been waiting for." he said softly

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny giggled as she and Draco headed back upstairs, "Wow, I never would have thought that us coming here to a muggle school and town, would land Harry a witch for a girlfriend. That's really interesting, don't you think?" She asked, as she followed him into his room.

Draco nodded. "Sure, what ever." he said, throwing himself on his bed.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, she had earlier changed out of her dress and into a pair of jeans and one of Draco's New York Jets sweatshirts. Sitting cross-legged, on beside him, she placed her small hand in his. "Come on, I know something is bothering you."

Draco looked at the wall. "My father is ruining my life. Tonight was supposed to be about us, but NOOO now I'm sitting here, and there is no play, and a bunch of people downstairs. I wanted you to see what I would do for you, and how important you are to me. But he had to come and freaking stop it." Rolling his eyes, he looked at Ginny. "I'm really sorry that happened. I really wanted to take you out tonight, but I would never risk your safety for that. You're too important."

"You wanting to keep me safe is a better way of showing you love me. And besides, you would have gotten just worse than I would from him. You're his son and you turned to the good side, plus what you did in Godric's Hollow wasn't very nice either." Ginny said, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

Draco nodded. "I just wish that we could at least be alone for tonight. Just you and me together, no brother, no friends, you and me."

With a smirk firmly in place, Ginny got up and locked the door. "We are wizards and witches we can perform locking and silencing spells." she said slyly.

Draco looked at Ginny. "What have you got up your sleeve Gin?" He asked sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side.

Ginny looked towards the ceiling. "I think you know what Draco, you've showed me how much you loved me, so now I'll show you how much I love you." she said and walking back towards him sat on his lap. Turning around, she straddled him. "And this is how."

Draco stared at Ginny. "No, I can't-not here, not now. I'm too frustrated, and I can't do that to you."

"Draco, did I ever tell you that... I'm not a virgin?" Ginny asked, putting her hands in her lap. Suddenly Draco stood up, sending her crashing to the floor.

"You aren't a virgin!?" He asked, looking at her. "What- who!?"

Ginny sighed. "When I was in my fifth year, Harry-." Ginny couldn't continue her explanation, as a very frustrated Draco looked down at her, from where his face towered above. She could see that she had hit a nerve on that one, but him realizing that she wasn't if she got him to sleep with her would lead to worse happenings.

"You let him! I'll kill him!" Draco said moving towards the door. Ginny jumped in front of him. Definitely not the way she had planned. He couldn't kill Harry, it hadn't even been his fault, Ginny had just gotten all O's on her O.W.L.'s and she had been ecstatic. One thing lead to another, and they ended up shagging in Harry's bed.

"What's gotten into you? Why is it such a big deal?!" She cried. "It was last year! We weren't even going out, it just happened!"

"EXACTLY! YOU WERE 15 GINNY! You're 16 now, and I still think that you are too young to do that!" Draco told her. "Yes I want to sleep with you, I would love to, but I really think that we should wait, and that you are too young right now!" He couldn't understand why she didn't think that giving up her virginity at 15 was a big deal. Sure it was to Harry, and not some complete stranger in the broom cupboard, but still the fact that she had only been a fifth year bothered him.

"Draco you have slept with every girl in you house! How could you care about age now!?" Ginny screamed. Good Merlin, he was the Slytherin Sex God, he'd managed to fuck every pure blood that he came into contact with, and that meant that many of them were probably younger than 15 too.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARED ABOUT THEM GIN!? They were fucking whores to me! I didn't give a DAMN about them! I care about you, I love you, and I want what is best for you!" He said, slamming his hand into the wall. '_Fuck that hurt, but what's she's doing to me right now hurts a lot more.'_ he told himself, as he cradled the obviously smashed hand. It was true, he was known around, but he had never done it with anyone in a making love type way, it was strictly sex.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "How could you say something like that?" Ginny asked softly. "How could they not matter?" Ginny was raised to think that everyone was the same, and that everyone mattered, and that there was no difference.

"Ginny, don't you get it Baby? I wanted to be your first, I wanted it to be special for us, I want to make love to you, and show you how much I love you." he said softly, quickly healing his hand for the thirtieth time since he learned the spell. After living with his father, and the Malfoy anger for the past 17 years, many walls had been hit, and the bone cracking crunch of the impact, was a regular feeling to the blond.

"So it's all about what you want then huh Draco?" Ginny asked, suddenly appalled that she had wanted to sleep with him. "You know that I can make my own decisions I can-." Ginny was cut off when Draco's lips met hers.

"I'll do what ever you want Ginevra Molly Weasley. I promise to shut my mouth and do what ever it takes to make you happy." He whispered hoarsely. "Besides, all that sexy standing up for yourself has kind of turned me on." he said before growling suggestively in her ear. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her in close to him, so that every part of their bodies, touch, Draco kissed her again. "I love you Gin, I'm sorry for freaking out."

Ginny smiled, but pushed Draco back. "What is this sudden change of heart? Besides that little tent in your pants?" she asked with a giggle. Sitting on his bed, with one knee propped up and her chin resting on it, she watched Draco pace the length of the room. A funny show in fact, as it was a rather uncomfortable thing to do in his situation.

"Smashing my hand into that wall, I realized that me freaking out about that, whether I think it's for your best interest or not, makes me like my father. Thinking that I have to control you. And I remembered how mad it used to make me when he did things like that and I realized that if I shut up, you'll be happy, and we'll both get what in certain terms we both want.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, but I think I'll go downstairs and get some ice cream." Slytherin smirk firmly in place, she stood and made her way towards the door. To see his face drop like that in an instant, was something she'd remember forever. She knew that it would piss him off to give her what she wanted and then refuse it.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco said throwing himself in front of the door. "That is, unless of course you want to use it..." Draco's smirk replaced the one that had just slid off her face. '_You got her with that.'_ a little voice in his head said.

The smirk slowly crept back across Ginny's face. "How can you make being naughty sound like so much fun?" She asked seductively, before kissing him, and wrapping one leg around his abdomen. Feeling her grab her ass, she hooked her other leg around him, and allowed him to walk her into the wall. It was interesting kissing him at his height, usually she stood several inches shorter. Him being 6'1", and her being 5'4". After several minutes of solid snogging, Draco's hand made it to an area that Ginny was totally unprepared for him to go. Gasping she pulled back. "What about the ice cream?" she asked.

Draco merely raised one eyebrow. "There is no way in hell I am going down there like this, and one look at you, and the secret won't stay quite." he said. Hiking her up further, as she'd slid down some in their playing, he carried her to the bed, before laying her down, and placing himself on top. "I say we just stay here." he whispered in her ear before licking her lobe and softly nipping it.

"You're so bad Mr. Malfoy. You make me feel like a house elf... How can I serve you Master?" she asked, giggling. The fierce look in his grey-blue eyes suddenly made her feel serious.

"Let me love you." he said hoarsely, before claiming her lips again. "And never, ever leave me."

"I'm your's, and no, I'll never leave." Ginny whispered back. She slowly raked her hand through his hair, and kissed his forehead.

With a nod, Draco tapped his wand to Ginny's abdomen. "Just being careful." he said, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. She was beautiful, and all his. He knew that being with her wouldn't be like anything else he'd every felt before, that this time would be special, it would mean something, and he would never forget it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh, good you are all back. . . Wait, were are Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked upon arriving back at number three Privet Drive. Suddenly panicking she looked around the living room. "And what's this we've gained one more?" Recounting, she looked at Janelle, who shied back into Harry's chest. His arm came over her protectively.

"Minerva? They are all in the house, I've scried for them all, and all the wands lead to here. The guards are up, and no other magical traces surround the neighborhood." Snape said as he too apparated into the house. With a squeak, Janelle buried her face in Harry's chest. "Who is that?"

"Janelle Otis, sir." Harry answered. "She too is a witch, however she has been raised as a muggle, because her step father refuses to let her go to school." Watching the look on his potions professor's face, Harry was surprised to see him squint, and look over the girl beside him.

"Stand." He commanded. When Janelle didn't move he continued. "Miss Otis, I asked you to stand, and when I say something I want it done that second, so stand NOW!" With sudden alert Janelle snapped up, and was on her feet. Snape ran his wand over the front of her, like one of those muggles who uses a metal detector in an airport. "She's clean. I still don't trust her though. How do we know that she's not working for Voldemort?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please Professor, she isn't." he said taking her hand. Snape watched this display of affection and was disgusted by it. Didn't Harry realize this could all be a fraud.

"Potter... This is a fraud. How do you know that he didn't send her in to get close to you, then have her murder you in your sleep?" he asked, as though Potter was an idiot for not seeing that, and it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sir, I assure you that I do not work for Voldemort. You may know my father? Robert Otis?" Janelle asked quietly, upon seeing the spark in the older man's eyes, she knew that she had struck gold. "Do you think that the daughter of Bobby Otis would do something like that? And being one step ahead of you, yes I am the biological daughter of him, and no I'm not under a spell or using polyjuice potion."

McGonagall smiled at her, while Snape only smiled. "I'm watching you. Now if you don't mind, I'll escort you home." He said, moving to grab her arm.

With a frown Janelle glanced at the floor. "My Uncle kicked me out, I can't go home." she said looking back into the greasy haired man's eyes.

"You must stay here then. If anyone finds out that you are close to Mr. Potter, then you too should stay low, before they do something to harm you in any way." Minerva McGonagall said. "However that will take some rearranging. I suppose we could put you and Miss Reed in the extra bedroom, and then just leave Ginevra and Hermione in their room." she said mentally thinking of how that would work. "Yes I see, that would give us eight. Two to a room, even pairs. We can use the buddy system now, with out that awful third wheel."

"Actually, Professor. I was wondering if it was possible that we could do some room switching. You see, earlier today, I proposed to Hermione, and she excepted, and I would really appreciate it if we could have our own private room, instead of sharing." Blaise said, to his teacher. Hermione who was sitting on his lap pinched his arm.

"I see Mr. Zabini. I'm sure that something can be arranged. But that would leave one other set of a male female boarding, and who could we do that with?" She asked, realizing that of the eight people, they made four couples.

"Could that be myself and Ron?" Kayla asked quietly, feeling Ron go stiff above her. She was sitting on the floor, between his legs, while Harry and Janelle sat beside him, with Blaise on the end, Hermione on his lap. "I found out today that I am pregnant, and I would appreciate-."

"Miss Reed, you and Mr. Weasley are, are going to have a baby?" The aged witch asked. "Well I see, that complicated things a bit. Of course you can have that other room, then we can leave Mr. Potter with Mr. Malfoy, and Ginevra and Janelle. Yes that works. And NO Mr. Potter you can not room with your girlfriend, I think that having two couples together is enough."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine by me Ma'am. Because you know, Janelle and I have been together a whole, what, four hours?" Harry asked. "Please, it has been quite a night, and while I'm not throwing you out, I am going to ask you to leave, so that we can sort things out."

Snape apparently found that way of asking them to leave a bit rude, because with a flick of his cape he turned and apparated away. McGonagall followed with curt nod, and quick "Be good."

Ron sighed, "I don't think that went to well." He said, rubbing his hand down his forehead. His head was throbbing already, and the prospect of being a father was starting to hit him, as the shock from earlier wore off some."

"I'm going to go up and get Draco and Ginny, see if they'll come down and we can have a group discussion, because I don't think that everyone is on the same page. I sure as hell didn't know that you were pregnant Kayla, but we'll discuss that in a minute. Be right back." Hermione said before running up the stairs. Noticing that they weren't in her room, she walked across the hall to Draco's and Blaise's room. Hearing no noise coming from inside, she knocked. "Guys it's 'Mione, you guys need to come out and downstairs so that we can all talk okay?" She asked.

"We're coming Hermione." Ginny's voice came from inside. "Just as soon as we get dressed." she whispered in Draco's ear, earning a chuckle on his behalf. "Give us ten minutes."

"Ok, But Hurry up or Ron's going to come up and you don't want to deal with that!" Hermione's voice came back through.

"We better get up." Draco said as he propped his head up, by putting his arm under his neck. His other arm was running up and down Ginny's arm, the tips of his finger's just skimming her pale skin.

Her head lay on his chest, one finger lightly skidding over his blonde chest hair. Snuggling closer to his side, she could hear his heart beat right below her cheek. "I would if I could, but I can't." she complained, bringing the blankets more protectively over her breasts.

"We have to, I'm not dealing with your brother." Draco responded, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Come on, I'll even dress you if you want." he said tickling her sides, an activity he found amusing, as she was quite ticklish in that area.

"That should be interesting." Ginny replied, climbing over him and standing up. Finding her knickers, she pulled them on, and quickly hooked her bra back in place, after grabbing it off the floor. In a matter of seconds, she'd slid back into her jeans and tank-top and pulled Draco's sweatshirt back over her mused hair. Running a hand through the red strands, she quickly threw it in a pony tail. Turning back to her boyfriend, she smiled. "You're turn."

Draco smirked, before standing as well and grabbing his boxers. "I have a few less articles of clothing to have to worry about." he said before taking out clean clothes from his drawers, his tux still laying forgotten on the floor. Quickly he dressed himself in jeans and a wife beater with his Burton snow board zip up hoody. "Ready?" he asked before taking her hand and walking downstairs.

Everyone remained in the sam positions on the couch and floor, causing Draco to sit, leaning against a wall, with Ginny leaning against his chest from between his legs. "Glad you could join us Gin, Malfoy." Ron said with a sneer. "Where've you been?"

"Ron, sod off." Ginny countered back at him. Turning to Hermione, she smiled. "What's up?"

Hermione sighed. "I think that first of all Blaise and I have an announcement. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" she cried. Well, Ginny couldn't get off the floor fast enough, soon both were jumping around the living room, hugging and screaming.

"Hermione I'm SOOO happy for you!" Ginny cried hugging her. She let her friend go, to hug Blaise, and give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Congrats guys!" she said, before returning to her seat. "Ok, next piece of news."

Kayla looked at Ron, and then to his sister. "Ginny, Draco. I'm pregnant." She said, watching the expressions of her friends, knowing that this baby would be the niece of at least Ginny, if not Draco at some point. The room sat in an eery silence, as no one said anything.

"Oh Merlin Ron, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked, looking between them. "We don't know how long we're going to be here, and what if we're here when the baby comes, how are you going to get it clothes, and food. You guys are no more kids then this baby will be how will you raise it! Kids raising kids is NOT a good thing!" She said, as if they were both idiots for getting themselves in that predicament.

"Don't judge Ginny!" Ron scolded his sister. "We haven't really talked about it yet, but we'll figure something out. We already told McGonagall and Snape, they'll figure something out." he said, knowing that, yes while this was a big deal, that they still had about eight months to worry about it.

"Oh because they need one more thing on their plate right now Ron!" Ginny cried, as she stood up. "God, You are so immature, how could you do something like this. Having unprotected sex. God I'm smarter than that and I'm younger than you!" she said gesturing her hand towards the bedroom. A small cough from Draco made her realize what she had just said. "I mean, I would be that smart if I-."

"Did you sleep with Malfoy Ginny!? Did you fucking let him inside you!? YOU LET HIM TAKE YOUR FUCKING VIRGINITY!?" Ron bellowed standing up, thankful that Kayla was already on the floor and not on his lap where she would have likely fallen to the floor.

"NO RON I DIDN'T! You know why!?" Ginny cried. "Because when I slept with him, I wasn't a virgin." Ginny said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She was glad she had previously spoken to Draco about that, because she would find herself in trouble with him, if she'd blurted that one out.

Ron blanched. "What do you mean? W-who?" he asked, stuttering, not even knowing if he wanted to know, who had deflowered his little sister. "Who did it Ginny, tell me."

"It was me Ron." Harry said, raising his hand. "But please could we get off this topic! This meeting wasn't called to talk about Gin's sex life. It was called to talk about what is going on here, and what we are going to do. Now that you and Kayla, and Hermione and Blaise, have filled everyone in on your going's on, me and Janelle have some news too." He said looking at Janelle.

"I'm moving in!" Janelle said cheerily. "And Ginny I get to room with you!" she sounded happy about this.

"You mean me, and Hermione, and Kayla right?" Ginny asked, curious at why Hermione and Kayla were shaking their heads. "What do you mean no?" Ginny asked.

"Ronny and I have our own room now. And Blaise asked that as soon to be man and wife, he and Hermione get their own room as well. Only you, Draco, Harry, and Janelle are separated." Kayla explained, obviously feeling the need to stress that they were both more of a couple than the other four teens sitting in the living room.

A crash from upstairs, made them all jump up and race towards the stairs. The guys taking two steps at a time, followed by the girls made it to the top landing where, there in the hallway lay a mess of furniture. Dobby and three other house elves stood among it all.

"I is sorry Harry Potter, but Macky Gonagal told us to move the rooms around and there was a crash." Dobby explained. "We will have it fixed in no time!" He said with a lopsided grin.

"Making house elves do all the work." Hermione said in a low voice, a tempered look on her face.

"Just finish up Dobby, thanks." Harry said, bringing a hand to his forehead. "We appreciate it."

Dobby nodded and the house elves all snapped, each room magically coming back together.

Each pair parted then and there. Ginny leaned up to kiss Draco quickly on the lips before, leading Janelle to their room, where Janelle's things had obviously been moved over from. While Hermione and Blaise headed back to their room, playfully touching and teasing, and Ron, his arms wrapped around Kayla lead the way back to his room.

"You better not snore Potter." Draco said venomously as he walked into his new room, and threw himself on his bed.

"Just don't go proclaiming your love to Ginny in you're sleep. It's said that all your deepest darkest secrets are spilled by sleep talking." Harry through back, in a more joking way.

Rolling his eyes, Draco smirked. "This can't get anymore interesting can it?" he asked putting a pillow over his face.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you never know!"

**A/N: I thought that was a good place to end, seeing as in how I have to start packing and getting ready to leave. I'm gone from Friday through the New Year, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, seeing in how I closed off this portion of the story a little bit. The next one will probably resemble something like my own Christmas, as I'm getting near December in the story. Uhh, so yeah, read and review!**

**bb27**


	13. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I never have and never will. Actually I do own Janelle and Kayla, so I take that back. The rest is owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: LOVE ME! I took the extra time after my mids, and the fact that I got home at 12:30 on the half day schedule to write this and type it for you! Lol please enjoy, and know that I was really bored, and it's just me typing FLUFF! If you care what everyone was wearing and ate and drank it's a good chapter. Nah it follows the plot there is just WAY a lot of detail. Read enjoy, and I hope I didn't talk/type my way out of you reading this chapter by making it sound boring. And now I'm rambling so I'm going to go! Lol**

**bb27**

Janelle was the first awake the next morning. She loved getting up before dawn so she could watch the sun rise. The alarm clock that sat between Ginny's and her bed read 4:57. As she silently slipped out of bed, she pulled on a hoody over her cami, and shoved her feet along with the bottom of her too long pajama pants into her Addidas slides. It was almost Christmas and the mornings were always cold. Quietly, she tip-toed down the stairs, and put a pot of Mocha-Carmel coffee on. Taking a blanket she went to sit on the patio so that she could watch the sunrise. With her hands wrapped around the warm mug, she watched the dark starry sky turn to romantic shades of pink and purples. So absorbed in the beauty of it all, she never heard Harry come out the back door.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked holding his own cup of coffee. Seeing her jump at the sound of his voice, he smiled. "Room for one more?"

Janelle nodded, and scooting forward on the Adirondack chair, she allowed for him to sit behind her, and laid back into his embrace. "It's nice to wake up and be able to relax before having to go to school. It was my only time alone after my dad died, and Mum married Uncle John." Janelle explained.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, in the summers when I stayed with the Dursleys, I'd watch the sun come up, and think that there was peace and serenity on earth. Especially after I started Hogwarts and found out about Voldemort, things got crazy after that, and I know it makes me sound like a Sally, but I liked it. It was always shattered though by my Uncle Vernon telling me it was time to go make breakfast. Who would have thought that we both watched the sun rise for all those years, and now we're doing it together?"

Janelle didn't answer, she stayed silent as the minutes passed, and the sun came up farther in the sky. "Promise that you'll never leave me." she said softly. She'd brought her knees up to her chin, and was watching the sky with unblinking eyes.

Harry, who had almost not heard the comment, was surprised that she'd said something like that. In the past two months that she'd lived with them, they'd never had a serious talk. Confused about her meaning, and sudden statue like posture, Harry replied in an equally quiet voice. "What do you mean?"

At that point Janelle turned around, and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "The one man that I loved in life left me, and he got replaced with a man that hates me. You can't leave me like my dad did." Her voice was shaky, and she held his gaze, waiting for him to confirm the promise.

Speechless, Harry looked into the depth of her copper-colored eyes. The beautiful orbs, he now noticed, where haunted looking, and her face had crumpled into the face of a victim, someone who didn't deserve what she was dealt. Hugging her tightly, Harry sighed. "Never. I'll stay until you tell me to leave." He said, hoping that he wouldn't feel the need to end things with her at a later time and have to take back those words.

They sat in silence for a while, before being interrupted by the rumbling of Harry's stomach. With an innocent smile, Harry squeezed Janelle softly. "What do you say? Time for breakfast?" When he got no response, he realized that she'd fallen asleep, that same victimized look on her face. '_What kind of man would put her through this pain?'_ Harry thought to himself, realizing that there was more to this story than he expected. Leaning forward so he could slip out from under her, he noticed her stir.

"Oh no, I missed it." she mumbled softly, her own stomach beginning to growl. "Sorry I fell asleep. Do you want me to make you breakfast? Your uncle can't make you do it anymore!"

Harry smiled. "No," he answered, sure that the perkiness was an act. But he still reluctantly stood, and taking her hand lead her back into the warmer interior of the house. Kicking off his high-tops, he walked to the fridge. "And what would you like for breakfast?" he asked, squatting down so he could see what was inside.

"Harry James Potter! I told you I would make you breakfast!" she said, coming up behind him and slapping him playfully on the shoulder. Sitting down on one of his knees, thankful that he was holding on to the fridge so that they both wouldn't topple over, she too looked into the almost empty appliance. "Aha! Bacon. Let's make that and french toast!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny was greeted with the smell of bacon at five-thirty. The pink and orange sun light poured into the room, causing her to smiled and snuggled deeper under the blankets. She could hear Harry and Janelle talking in hushed voices downstairs. Realizing that meant Draco was alone in his room, Ginny smirked and threw off the covers, gasping at the cool air that hit her body. In only shorts and a baby-tee she wasn't all that prepared for a cool house in the middle of December. Quickly climbing out of bed, not liking the cool wood underneath her feet, she dodged out of her room and across the hall to Draco and Harry's.

Draco was laying on his stomach, the blankets pulled up to his waist. His pale back stuck out against the dark blankets, and his platinum blond hair was disheveled on the pillow that he was loosely holding. His breath was heavy and even, signaling that he was still asleep. He didn't move as Ginny snuck under the covers, but when his warm arms encircled her good-bump-covered body, she knew that he'd woken up. "Good Morning Baby Girl." he mumbled in her ear, before kissing her jaw bone.

Ginny smirked, before wriggling closer to him, as he rolled onto his back, pillow marks streaked across his face. "How can you sleep with no shirt on or blankets and still be so warm? She asked, wrapping her own arms around him, and sighing contentedly.

"Somebody has got to keep you warm. Consider me your personal heater." He told her, pulling her still closer to him. "Do I smell bacon?"

Ginny nodded, her head resting on his chest. "I think Harry and Janelle are making breakfast, I heard them talking.

Draco sighed. "Good, I'm hungry." he said with a grin, and kissed the top of her head. "But I rather like this. Just you and me." His arm slowly began rubbing her back.

The feeling made Ginny shiver, suddenly she wanted a lot more than just to be with him. She wanted him . . . bad! They'd done it several times since there first go around back in October, but lack of personal time together had put their relationship on hold for awhile. Moaning, she rolled on top of him. "I'm not hungry enough for breakfast yet. Maybe you could help me warm up and get a little more of an appetite." she whispered seductively, before making a line of kisses down his chest.

With a groan, Draco began rubbing both hands up and down her back, feeling her begin to rub her whole body against him. He watched her as she kissed his belly button, then met her eyes. With almost a pounce, Ginny moved forward, and kissed him, as he stuck his hands in the shorts she had on. Her ass was cold! Breaking away he looked at her. "You really where cold huh?"

Ginny nodded, before kissing him again, helping him slip off the shorts that she'd learned where a nuisance. Feeling him hard beneath her through his flannel pajama bottoms, she decided it was time for them to go too. Only Draco had other things in mind. Flipping them both over so he was on top of her, he held himself up with one arm, while slipping the other under her thin tank-top. '_Such warm hands'_ she thought '_and ohhhhh!'_ She moaned as he began to kneed her, her nipples throbbing. Soon he pulled of the stupid garment and tossed it to the floor.

"Ginny, untie my pants." He instructed as his hand continued to search her body.

She was doing as she was told, when she suddenly felt a finger inside her. Gasping, she quickly finished the job, before surrendering herself to the feeling of Draco's hand. Deciding that it wasn't fair he still had clothes on she pulled his pants down to his knees, allowing him to kick them the rest of the way off. Before the fabric had fallen to the floor, he'd sheathed himself in her.

Crying his name out in pleasure, Ginny allowed the orgasm to take over her. When she was done, she released her tight hold on Draco, and with a whispered, "Fuck." he fell on to her. Slowly she raked her hand through his hair, as he held her tightly around the waist as if he were a two-year-old, and she was his teddy bear.

His head was resting on her abdomen, but slowly he leaned up and kissed her collar bone, then her jaw bone, and her ear lobe, and finally her mouth. "You are insane, you know that?" he asked, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Ginny nodded, and folded her legs around him. "Now I'm not cold any more, and most definitely hungry. Maybe we should go take a shower, and head to breakfast." She said pushing him off of her so she could get out of the bed. Grabbing a black t-shirt of the floor that she knew he'd taken off before bed last night, she pulled it on. Throwing the forgotten flannel pants at him, she waved him forward. "Come on, before my brother or any one else wakes up."

Draco obliged, and pulling on the pants wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I love you." he whispered in her ear, before walking her backwards towards the bathroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione rolled over and realized something wasn't right. Her bed was empty. Opening her eyes, she saw she was right, Blaise definitely wasn't there. Looking across the room, she saw him sitting at the desk, straddling the chair, just simply watching her. His arms rest on the top of the padded back, and his chin sat upon his arms. She met the dark blue eyes that had been watching her for the past twenty minutes. Removing her gaze from his, she let herself appreciate his olive toned, muscular body. He only had on a black wife beater and a pair of grey Nike jogging pants, and that only made him more sexy. In her own purple wife beater, and white boy-short-underwear, she pushed herself to her elbows, and laying on her stomach, her hands knit under her chin, she watched him, blushing as she wondered what he was thinking. She gave him a sassy smile, still saying nothing.

The sound of Draco and Ginny giddily making their way down the hallway, and the click of the bathroom door across the hall, caused Blaise to look at their own closed door, before standing and walking to the side of the bed. "I know for a fact you aren't that innocent." he said, grabbing her left hand, and kissing the diamond engagement ring that rest on her finger. She'd picked it out only a few days after the deal had been made.

With her sassy smile in place, Hermione sat up, and leaned against the head board. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm guilty of something?" she asked angelically.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are guilty of being the most sexy chick on this planet. Not to mention smart, and sexy, and funny, sexy, caring, honest, did I mention sexy? Because you really are." He said crawling up the bed toward her. On all fours he leaned forward and kissed her, before getting off the bed and opening the closet. "What should I wear today?" He asked, acting as if the playful flirting that had just passed between them had never happened.

Hermione blanched. "Hey! You can't change subjects that abruptly! That's not fair, I like being complimented!" She giggled as he turned to look at her with a quirked eyebrow. "All right." she said also climbing out of bed, and wrapping her arms around him from the back. Kissing his shoulder she rest her head on his arm. "I say you where your birthday suit, that's my favorite." Her voice was serious.

Blaise grinned, "Really?" he asked, the sound of something hitting the shower stall wall, and a shrieking giggle, cause both of them to look towards the door. "Yeah... that about killed it." He said, turning around in Hermione's embrace and hugging her. "Good morning sun shine, 10 days until Christmas!" He said before picking her up and twirling her around.

"Come on, smells like mocha-caramel goodness!" Hermione said, running from the room as her feet hit the ground, Blaise followed her, finally catching up in the kitchen, and snatching her, both laughing as Harry and Janelle stared at them. "Sorry, just getting coffee." Hermione explained soberly, as she untangled herself from Blaise's grasp. The clock on the stove read 6:15. She was glad that they had gotten a van and could now drive to school for 7:30, instead of riding the bus for forty five minutes, and standing at school doing nothing for another fifteen waiting for the first bell to ring.

"Could you wear any less clothing 'Mione?" Harry asked, shivering in his gym shorts and hoody. Hermione had to give into the fact that she'd never seen him wear that kind of clothing, Janelle had definitely helped him grow up a lot.

Looking down at herself, she blushed. "Sorry, getting coffee and then heading to the shower, didn't really think I would encounter anyone..." she answered lamely.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because there aren't seven other people living in this house? Just get you coffee and go!" he said, a bemused grin on his face.

Smiling angelically she quickly poured to cups of the still steaming liquid, added cream and sugar, and handing one to Blaise, they made their way back upstairs.

"You know I'm thinking that you are going to have to start wearing more clothes around the house now 'Mione. Not everyone wants to see you like that, and personally I want to be the only one seeing you like this." Blaise told her upon entering their room.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, before setting her coffee on the desk and looking back to the closet that had been left open. Pulling out a pair of Army-Camo pants, and a tight black t-shirt, she looked back at him. "You know, sometimes I think that girls who dress a certain way to impress guys are stupid. I mean, I could wear this, but it wouldn't be for you. You prefer me like this. _SO_ I guess this is for all the guys at school to admire me in, because they can't admire me like you and Harry, Ron, and Draco can." she said before leaving the room with a sly smirk on her face.

Blaise was left standing in the room shaking his head. "I say that I don't like other people seeing her that underdressed, and what does she do, says that she's got to go and get dressed all sexy for everyone else." he said, knowing better than to freak out about this, that it was her way of teasing him. Following her out of the room he too headed for the shower.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kayla woke that morning with another bout of morning sickness, and some how, managed to dart into the bathroom as Draco and Ginny walked out. Leaned over the porcelain throne, Kayla purged out her stomach as she had for the past, what was it now six, seven weeks? Every morning now, she did this, and she was getting tired of it. Knowing that some women didn't get morning sickness at all pissed her off, knowing that most women who did never had it this long pissed her off even more. She hoped this is would end soon, her doctor's appointment was on Thursday, and she figured that she could wait that long.

Once again Ron was awoken by the sound of his girlfriends' retching. Shaking his head, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, where he hit that invisible wall of bile and vomit. Used to the procedure, the odor no longer phased him this early in the morning. At first it had set his stomach to roiling, and mad him gag for almost a half hour, body shaking and ready to lose everything. Now he simply opened the cabinet, extracted her tooth brush, and applied the pea-sized squirt of said paste. Wetting a face cloth, in cool water, he pressed it to her face, while whispering into her ear with a hushed voice. "Calm down, Babe, just chill out and it will pass." He said, rubbing slow circles on her ridged and quivering back. He sat there as she remained kneeled over the toilet, until she sat back against the tub, wiping her face with the cloth and blowing her nose.

"I think I'm okay now I just can't wait for this to end." She said as she shakily pulled herself to her feet, gripping the edge of the sink, while Ron helped her up. "Then when we finally have this little girl, we can clean up her spit up every time she eats."

"Boy, Kayla. His, him. Ginny was the only girl in centuries of Weasleys. A fluke. There's no chance this is a girl."

Ginny knocked on the door at this point. "If I have any say on my future Auntie-ness, I will have a niece Ronald." she said before she and Draco walked downstairs in their matching jeans and green Abercrombie and Fitch polo's.

"Just as long as she doesn't make me an Uncle any time soon, I'll be happy with a son or a daughter." Ron said on the after thought, as Kayla began brushing her teeth. "Come on. I'll start you a shower."

Ron closed the door of the bathroom, and made his way back to their room, to make the bed and tidy up before jumping in the shower himself. He usually gave Kayla this time alone to just get her stomach settled, and have some peace, before dealing with the day at school. Not surprisingly, she wasn't the only senior who'd come to find herself knocked up by some asshole or another, but Ron didn't want to fit into that category and did everything to make her feel as comfortable as possible, while supporting her all the way. Leaving her with no chores was just one was of helping her out. After that was done, and she was still in the shower, scrubbing off that gross feeling, like she always said, Ron took out his clothes for the day. Looking at the closet, he decided that even those his wardrobe had only been this way since October, when he'd given up on the Gothic look, a thought that now made him shudder, he'd need to mature it up a little bit. He was going to be a dad, not the next model to be printed on the Abercrombie and Fitch bag. With a sigh he pulled out his loose fit jeans and a wife beater to go with his black and silver striped button up shirt, in which he'd preferably leave unbuttoned.

The click of the door closing, made him look up at the towel clad Kayla, who stood with her pale face surrounded, by dripping blonde locks. "You can use the shower now." She said quietly, before bypassing him to look in the closet. While her three month pregnant belly didn't quite show much yet, she'd taken to wearing her loosest jeans with one of Ron's hoodies to cover any bulge that might be seen. It wasn't as if she were hiding it, but she wasn't exactly going to show off her pregnancy in to everyone at school. When she was sure that Ron was gone, she dropped the towel, and her hands caressed the spot where another human grew inside of her. She didn't know why she was avoiding Ron, he had every right to see the master piece that he'd helped create, but she wasn't very comfortable with anyone else seeing her right now. Sighing, she began to dress, hoping that she wasn't overly ignoring all the help he'd been to her in the past two months.

Ron closed the bathroom door, before leaning on it to release the pent up frustration inside of him. He'd been there for her every morning, helped her through these episodes, yet not once had she let him kiss her, hold her, even see the slight growth of her belly that held his child, the next generation of Weasley. He or she, most likely he, Ron thought, would be the first of Molly and Arthur's grandchildren. With Bill's recent meeting with the teeth of even an untransformed werewolf, their life was still getting back to normal. By the end of the summer, Bill had been back to himself. Then again he hadn't talked to anyone in his family in all this time. God he missed them, he was lucky to have Ginny around, even if she might hate him sometimes for butting in. Shrugging away any self pity he turned to the shower stall and turned on the hot water, hoping miracles would happen in the ten minutes he stood under the beating water.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Everyone ready?" Janelle asked, as she stole an Oreo out of the jar on the counter. "All right, lets go." she said, grabbing her keys of the hook. Being the only one to have grown up a muggle, she knew how to drive, and had her license. Making her the only one allowed to drive the van.

"I CALL SHOT GUN!" Ginny yelled as she dashed outside, grabbing her coat on the way out the door. Still running, she hit a patch of ice and went down. Draco leaned against the door way, and watched her sit herself up, rubbing her elbow. "Ow..." she said getting on all fours to pull herself up, that didn't work any better, both knees and hands slid from beneath her as she did a belly flop on the walk way. Looking up she found her amused boyfriend. "Are you going to help me or what?!" she asked rolling over, and sitting up again.

Draco shrugged. "I'm actually quite enjoying this." he said, seeing Ron poke his head around her.

"Ginny now is not the time to be making snow angels!" he scolded, jamming his feet into his skateboard shoes."Ron, do you really think that I want to be on the ground? NO! I fell, and Draco won't help me up!" Ginny complained, still sitting on the wet ground. "Now my pants are soaked, and my shoes are all nasty." She said brushing off her Birkenstocks.

Draco stifled a snort. "Sorry babe, you just look so cute down there, you know you're all innocent, and completely incompetent looking." He said, planting his feet in the snow and lifting her up by the arm pits like a mother would a toddler.

Ginny quickly brushed herself off, and looked at Draco. "I'll give you incompetent." she said, walking around the side of the van and opening the door. She could see her self in the reflection of the mirror, and no matter what spell she used the attack of ice on her hair would not be good for the frizzing. It would take the entire trip to school to calm down the haywire flyaway strands.

Draco turned her around and pushed Ginny against the side of the van, gently of course, he wouldn't do it rough, that would hurt her. He wasn't his father's son, he didn't hurt the woman he loved. Placing a hand on each of her hips, he grinned impishly. "You aren't mad at me are you?" He asked looking into her eyes, before lightly kissing her neck, that was completely exposed in her having to extend it to look up at him.

Ginny raised her eyes to the Heavens as if trying to think about that one. Finally she shrugged. "I guess not." she said, kissing his relieved looking face. "Now get in, I have french first period and I'm not going to be late!"

"Chill Ginny, we aren't going to be late." Hermione said climbing into the back of the van with Blaise and Harry behind her. Knocking the snow off her shocks and the bottom of her too long jeans, she pulled her Zero Exposure white and green coat tighter around her. Even in her purple Nike sweatshirt she was still cold. When Blaise sat down beside her, she burrowed herself against him. "It's not supposed to be this cold." she complained as she was hit with a blast of cold air from the heaters.

Harry shook his head. "It is December 'Mione, 10 days until Christmas." He said, clicking his seatbelt into the port. His large red coat, made his skinny body look fatter than it was in his khakis and green and orange dress shirt.

Blaise could only wrap his arms around his fiancee and hope that she'd warm up and not make them listen to her all the way to school. Her curly hair was in his face, but he didn't mind, he inhaled her French and Lavender twisted Herbal Essence shampoo. Kissing her top of her head, he rubbed his hand up and down her arms. "Warmed up yet?" He asked as the van backed down the drive way.

"For now." Hermione replied, pulling her backpack onto her lap, and taking out her calculus book. "Hang on I just have to check a formula before I go to math." she informed whoever was listening.

**A/N: Wow, I like that chapter, very descriptive, but if you can't tell already I had NOTHING to write, so this entire chapter is fluff, nothing important happens... Well Hermione has a calculus test, but who care. Please review, and thank my teachers that the midterms they gave were short and I was able write in the extra time as NO electronics aka iPods were allowed, which sucks. But I posted so go to town with it! Lol**

**bb27**


	14. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any cannon characters, only Kayla and Janelle, and in this chapter a fictional character named Nadie. The real ones are owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: So this chapter starts off a little different, it was my plot bunny so just go with it. It puts an interesting thought in your head of a "what it" I hope you like it. Please review!!**

**Bb27**

**P.S. Remember that I am going to Quebec in a week and a half and not to look for an update until sometime in March!**

"_Perfect," Nadie said, twisting the lid back on the mascara. She looked into the vanity mirror once more. Her grey eye shadow and foundation contrasted perfectly with her grey eyes. Her blonde hair was in perfect messy pigtails, and her eyeliner was perfect. Her dangle earrings were perfect. Even her pale pink lip-gloss sparkled against her pale skin. She admired her outfit choice two. A short denim skirt and a three quarter sleeve lilac blouse, unbuttoned half way with a black camisole underneath._

_A small pop was audible and the reflection of a man appeared before her."Who are you?" The man asked looking at her. His baggy jeans and dress shirt with a tank-top made him look younger than his expression said he was. Nadie swallowed and turned around on the cushioned stool._

"_Bloody hell," She whispered, looking wide eyed at the sleek man in front of her._

"_Bloody Hell? I've never heard of that one. Bloody Barron yes, he was the ghost of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, but no Hell. I do believe that's new one." A smirk crossed the young mans features._

"_I'm, oh wow, I'm Nadie, it means Hope." Her voice squeaked._

"_Well Nadie, can I ask what you're doing in my bed chambers?" The wizard gestured to the large room around him. "This manor is still owned by the Malfoy's is it not?"_

_Nadie nodded, "Has been for ages, and I don't think Grandmother is willing to give it up any time soon either." Nadie's eyes widened further, as she slapped her hand to her mouth._

"_Nadie, who are you talking to? I thought I told you not to speak to those foolish house elves." Narcissa Malfoy said stepping into the bedroom. "Draco?" The older woman's hand flew to her mouth._

"_Mother," Draco said walking in large strides across the room. "How are you?"_

_Tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes as Draco hugged her. She hugged him back tightly. "My little boy, you're home."_

_Draco nodded, "Yes Mother, the war is won, it took nearly 18 years, but the battle is done. All the death eaters are gone, however, with that the lives of many fine witches and wizards."_

_Nadie snorted and blushed as Draco turned to look at her. "I- I, um I know what you mean." She stammered. "My entire family was lost in the war, grandparents, uncles, aunts, friends. My Godmother too died. Everyone was killed. The war made me an orphan." She looked down at her hands in memory of her life, and mother, but soon continued. "That was a long time ago though. It's been eight years now." She nodded._

"_Mother, who is this?" Draco asked turning away from the blonde that still sat at her vanity before him._

"_This is Nadie, Draco. She's lived here since she was eight. As she said, her entire family was wiped out with the exception of two people-,"_

"_-The two of you." Nadie said softly. Draco turned once more to look at the girl._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Nadie stood and walked toward the two living family members she had left, and stopped when there was a little more than a foot's distance between her and the male. She held out her hand and took a deep breath. "I am Nadie Narcissa Ginevra Weasley Malfoy. I attend Hogwarts nine months a year, and live here with my Grandmother on the off time. I have lived here since I was eight and like I said it's been eight years, I am now sixteen, but will be seventeen on February twenty-seventh. I am a sixth year in Slytherin at Hogwarts, just like my father. Everyone says I am the spiting image of him. You are my father. I am your daughter Draco Malfoy. Ginevra Weasley was my mother."_

_Draco stared dumbly at his newly found child. This wasn't what he expected to find when he came home from war. He gulped then spoke to her. "So I am the father of a child, a sixteen-year-old at that, and Ginny, your mother didn't feel the need to tell me this? I didn't have the right to know, is that what this is?"_

"_Draco dear, Ginevra and I spoke about this. It seems she didn't get pregnant until the night you left, quite a good-bye if you ask me. She never saw you again." Narcissa placed her hand on her son's arm._

"_No Mother, but I have written, and received letters from her. I have also been in correspondence with you. Why wasn't I told? Why didn't you feel the need to tell me, especially after Gin . . . " He looked between the only two girls left in his life._

"_Look if you don't want me it's fine. It doesn't matter anyway. Christmas break is over. I have to get back to school, the train leave's Platform 9 3/4 at 2:00." Nadie said as she brushed past the man she had waited a lifetime to meet._

_However before she got to far Draco grabbed her arm his seeker skills having been perfected in eighteen years of playing pick up games while waiting for sightings of the death eaters. "Nadie." Still angered, she shot a glance to his face and saw tears on his cheeks. "I know we've only just met, but besides Mother, you are all I have in life now that Gin is . . . "_

"_Well, it's noon, how about lunch? We can go out and get acquainted before Nadie must catch the train." Narcissa was relieved that her son wanted to be part of his daughters life._

"_Yes Mother. I believe lunch is in order. Not to be rude, but could we go to François'? I am craving French food, I haven't had it since we were in France while we stayed at Beaux batons for that stretch of time."_

"_Of course, I do believe that is Nadie's favorite place to dine anyway." With that Narcissa left the room._

"_So," Nadie said, rubbing the trail of eyeliner and mascara off her cheeks. "We have a lot to learn about each other." Draco nodded, before hugging her. When he let go she looked up at him. "I've waited so long to meet you, Draco. You're my father, and after Mum died, I, well I had to meet you. I'm so glad you finally came home."_

_Draco smiled. "I'm glad too. I came home, and found out even though I thought everyone I had loved was lost, I had a very special person still in my life. I want to get to know you. I do. I want to find out that you are just like your mother and nothing like me at that age." It was Nadie's turn to smile. She shrugged. "So, in the past five minutes of knowing you existed I found out this much, we both love a good French meal." Draco smirked as an identical expression appeared on Nadie's face. "There's that too, the smirk."_

_Nadie blushed. "Well I know that we are both Slytherin, play as Seekers, we look like twins and both of us loved Ginevra Weasley very, very much." Draco's expression at the girl's mention of his late lover surprised the young witch._

"_Your mother was a very good person. I loved her so much. She is the one that made me fight for the good in this battle." He paused to look at his daughter a moment. "I wish I'd known about you, so I could have been there for you, and for your mother." He looked into her gray-blue eyes, but only saw the mirror of his own._

"_Well you're here for me now Draco and that's good enough for me . . . " Nadie sighed. "Come on this getting acquainted is making me hungry."_

_Draco laughed, "You definitely have your Uncle Ron's appetite. Oh and one other thing," he took a breath. "This is weird, but I don't feel it right, or respectful for you to be calling me Draco. I mean I know I don't deserve your respect right now, but it might make things easier if you call me . . . "Dad." _

"_Dad," Nadie said slowly. She nodded, then taking Draco's arm the two walked do to the foyer where Narcissa was waiting._

_oOoOoOo_

_Once seated, Draco turned to Nadie. "Okay, my question from earlier has gone unanswered. What were you doing in my bed chambers?" He asked taking a sip of the provided water._

_Nadie smiled, "Sorry . . . Dad," She laughed a moment, then continued. "Grandmother thought I might like to have the room you grew up in, so now it's my room. I don't think you would want posters from Teen Magic on your walls any way. In my mind guys who have posters of other guys, Quidditch player guys, on their wall isn't right."_

_Draco nodded, "Well I guess I will be needing a new room then. How's Hogwarts?"_

_Nadie too sipped her water. "Good, the Malfoy name does a lot for a girl, but Brook gets a lot of the spot light too. The attention makes its way around." Upon Draco's look she realized her father wasn't up on who was who. "Brook Zabini? My best friend, and cousin."_

_Draco smirked when he heard Zabini. "Who are her parents?"_

"_Blaise and Hermione Zabini? You and Uncle Blaise left about the same time." She winked as her lunch was placed in front of her. "Aunt Hermione is my Godmother. She and Mum were really close."_

"_Nadie, um, your uncle and I were . . . are best friends you know." _

_Nadie's arm froze with her fork half way to her mouth. "You are? I mean I know you were, but he's still alive, you are still close?"_

"_We were in Slytherin together all our years at Hogwarts, and were partnered in the war. We fought together, and bunked together, different beds." He said, knowing at sixteen what a teenager's mind thought of when people became close. "I don't remember him ever mentioning a daughter though. He and Hermione we're still engaged when I left, but he said they married soon before he did." Nadie looked at him in horror._

"_Oh, I, Um." She sighed. "Like I said you and Uncle Blaise left around the same time . . . Aunt 'Mione was going to tell him, but she was killed too. Brook lives with Hermione's parents, the Granger's in muggle London. She's also a sixth year, though she's a Gryffindor."_

"_Well then, Blaise's in for a surprise too then huh?" Draco asked with an evil grin on his face._

_Nadie gasped, nearly choking on the piece of baguette she was munching on. "Dad!" Oh, what did she think of that? She just called him 'Dad'. That sounded weird, maybe she just wasn't used to saying it._

"_Ok, ok tell me more about you, I have sixteen years to catch up on remember?" He was laughing, at his daughters surprise, but decided to change the subject._

_Nadie shrugged. "There isn't much to know. I don't remember much before the age of three. But all my life this war has been raging. Ron was gone before I was born, don't know if he's dead or alive and Uncle Charlie died when I was five. Percy was murdered, Bill became a full-fledged werewolf, Fred and George were gone with Uncle Ron."_

"_I know. I fought beside them." Draco cut in, he shook his head as to not relieve the memories, the horrid scene of the twins' death. "Wait, they knew about you, yet they didn't tell me either?" _

_Nadie shook her head. "No, Mum was too afraid to tell them, just like with you. They had no idea you were my father or even about me. Harry did though I guess. Any way I was left to Grandmother and I have lived with her ever since. Not to be offensive of her Sewing, Etiquette, or Tea-Party lessons, but sometimes I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." She giggled as her grandmother shot her a look._

"_Again, you sound like me . . . " Draco couldn't believe that this bright, spunky girl was his. _

"_All right, all right here are the basic need-to-knows about Nadie Malfoy. Color preference: Green. Animal: Horse, Lucky number: 27, Oh right Birthday: February twenty-seventh ALMOST seventeen years ago."_

"_So in less than two months you will be seventeen years old, meaning of age?" He asked, Nadie nodded. "You know the thing about finding out you have a daughter, it's a great thing, don't get me wrong, but, finding out you have a TEENAGE daughter, who is a mixture of you, and a fiery red head is kinda scary. I said I wish you were like your mother, but I take that back, at your age she was brutal. As was I, but I hope you're not like me either."_

_Nadie giggled. "I've heard such tales. Apparently Aunt 'Mione was too?" Draco merely nodded, remembering the abuse he'd been put through._

"_You two better hurry up or Nadie's going to be late." Narcissa said, making her first statement since they'd left the manor._

"_Mother we've only just gotten our crepes, et s' il vous plaît, je veux manger mes crepes." Draco looked at his mother, brows raised. "So-,"_

"_You speak French?" Nadie asked looking at the grown, and male version of herself. Draco nodded, but sensed she wished to continue she said nothing. "Grandmother taught me Italian and Spanish. I know Latin also, but now we are working on French. Maybe I could start taking my lessons with you from now on?"_

"_Mais, oui, ma belle fille. Nous allons parler français, d'accord?" Draco looked at his daughter, wondering if she understood._

"_Excusez- moi, mon pere. Mais je préfère la language Italian. J'aime l'Espongol, mais j'aime un peu le français. Je vais parler l'anglais d'accord? Merci." Nadie giggled. "Let's save the French for another time, the class room perhaps, I don't even know if I used the correct words and if I did I bet I did something wrong."_

_Draco shook his head, "Don't worry, we'll work on it." Nadie nodded and gasped when she looked at her watch._

"_We gotta go." She said, standing up. "It's quarter of, the train it going to leave in fifteen minutes!"_

"_Calm down Nadie. Malfoy's do not get left behind, nor do they panic in public. There is no need to rush. Now where is that boy with the check?" Narcissa asked._

_oOoOoOo_

_Ten minutes later the trio was at King's Cross Station, having apparated in from the restaurant. Nadie shook her head. "I feel like I went through a pasta machine, I hate that feeling. All my body was squeezed." She grabbed a trolley and Draco removed her trunk from his pocket, making it regular size again. He hoisted it onto the cart and the three began walking. "Ok 9 3/4. Here I come. Brook!" The sixteen-year-old ran off yelling. The two girls hugged and were jumping up and down by the time Draco and Narcissa had reached them. Draco cleared his throat, which stopped Nadie's dancing. _

"_Oh, right. Brook, I want you to meet my father, Draco Malfoy." Brook's mouth fell open. She looked between Draco and Nadie._

"_WHY DIDN'T you write?!" She asked hugging her friend._

"_I only just found out this morning!" Nadie said._

"_MALFOY!" A voice rang out through the station. All three Malfoy's turned to see Blaise running toward them. "Hey what are you doing here?" Brook had gone extremely pale and Nadie was grinning._

"_Blaise, um just dropping my daughter off on the express." Draco said looking at Nadie, a smile on his face._

"_Daughter?" Blaise asked in disbelieve as he looked between the two identical family members._

"_Yes, this is my daughter. Nadie Narcissa Ginevra Weasley Malfoy." Blaise turned pale._

"_Mate, she's Ginny's?"_

"_Hullo Uncle Blaise." Nadie said with her father's smirk. Blaise suddenly embraced the girl._

"_Malfoy, I'm going to kill you!" He muttered. "And who's that? Not another niece right?" He asked looking at Brook. She had loosely curled auburn hair, and purple-blue eyes. Her freckles we sprinkled nicely over her small nose. _

"_Um... not exactly. She's Hermione's daughter, so she's. . . my niece I guess." Blaise paled again._

"_Excuse me? Wouldn't that make her my daughter?"_

_Brook took a deep breath. "I know this has to be a huge surprise, but yeah." she said quickly._

"_Hermione's your mum?" Blaise asked, taking in the outer appearance of the girl. In tight jeans and a Hollister sweatshirt, you could tell she was raised a muggle._

_Brook nodded. "Yeah." Tears welled up in her eyes._

_Blaise nodded. "I see. Can I hug you?"_

_Nodding Brook stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her father. "I can't believe you finally came home!" she cried into his chest. "I've waited all my life."_

"_Come on, let's give them a minute." Draco said, drawing Nadie away. "So," he said once they were far enough away to have a privet conversation. Narcissa was talking to another mother, so Draco decided now was a good time. "I was thinking, that maybe you could come out and see me over the February vacation for your birthday."_

_Nadie smiled. "I'd like that."_

_oOoOoOo_

Draco suddenly sat up. Breathing heavy, he looked over at the other bed, where Harry lay on his side facing the wall. The room was dark except for the slash of light coming through the blinds from the street light. Throwing off the covers he got shakily out of bed, his body covered in a cold sweat, and headed down the hall where the door the Ginny and Janelle's room sat ajar. Peeking in, he looked from the bed where Janelle slept curled into a little ball somewhere under the covers, and Ginny lay all cuddled up with the teddy bear he'd bought her the previous night as a Christmas Eve present. Walking silently across the room, he sat on Ginny's bed and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. He couldn't get over that dream. What disturbed him was that Ginny was dead, and the one thing that she left behind was a replica of himself, and looked nothing like the princess her mother was. Was? What was he thinking? He'd never leave her, she wasn't going to die.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, rolling over and pushing her hair out of her face with one hand. "What's the matter?" She looked around the dark room, and saw Draco's figure lean over and kiss her on the forehead. Then shake his head before answering.

"Just a bad dream." He responded standing up. "I'm going to go back to bed. I'll see you in a little bit to open presents!" he whispered, and kissing her on the forehead again, he left the room.

Ginny was left to lay there, somewhere between awake and asleep. A bad dream? What had happened that he'd had to come see her, was it that he was scared? Had something happened to her? He'd seemed really unsettled by the whole thing.

"Ginny? Was Draco just in here?" Janelle's voice came from her side of the room.

Ginny smiled. "He had a bad dream." she responded. Looking out the window at the sky. "Oh my God, it's snowing!" She said jumping up and running to the window. Giggling she turned back to Janelle. "Even if we are stuck here for Christmas, we all have each other and we have the snow!"

Janelle joined her at the icy pane of glass. "Yeah... come on lets go get pans and wooden spoons and wake everybody up!" She giggled at the grin that spread across Ginny's face. "You think they'll get mad?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hell no! It's Christmas morning, and it's-," she leaned over to look at the clock on the night stand. "4:19, why wouldn't everyone want to get out of bed!?"

Janelle nodded, "Just be careful about Kayla she's been rather touchy lately."

Ginny nodded, turning back to the door, and shutting it completely before turning on the light. Both squinted at the brightness, and laughed when the again looked at the matching out fits they had received from Hogwarts the night before. Everyone had gotten a pair of red and green flannel pajama pants. The guys all got green t-shirts, and the girls got red. It was a very interesting situation. "That's only because her doctor told her that she could have the throwing up for the entire pregnancy, and she's due in June, that's six more months of hell."

Janelle nodded. "Yeah, but that's what they get for not using a condom." She opened her dresser and took out a pair of black socks, sitting on her bed she put them on. "Doesn't everyone know what they call a man who doesn't use a condom?"

Ginny looked from side to side. "No, what do you call him?"

Janelle sighed. "Daddy."

"That's not true, Draco and I have never used a condom. We use a spell." Ginny told her, "Not that Draco likes me talking about our sex lives, but I have no idea what it's like to even use a condom."

Janelle looked at her. "Really? Well then that's something to look forward too. Harry and I haven't done anything yet, but at least I know that even if we do we'll be safe I guess. Did you use it when you and him...?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, we completely forgot, but you know, it's no big deal, nothing happened. I know it was stupid, but we were lucky." Shaking her head, she leaned against the door. "Come on let's get everyone up."

Janelle nodded and stood up. Silently pulling open the door, they crept out of the room and down the carpeted stairs. Turning on all the lights in the kitchen, they made a mad dash to the cupboards and pulled out big pans. Stifling giggles at the commotion they had already caused, the each grabbed a wooden spoon off the accessory pot on the counter and ran back upstairs. Pacing down the hall way so that they could evenly distribute their alarm, they nodded and began pounding the spoon on the pans.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Ginny yelled, giggling as Draco pulled his and Harry's door open and looked at her as if she were nuts.

"What are you doing?" He hissed looking back into his room as Harry mumbled something about Jack and the bean stalk and the Giant was coming, oh maybe the giant was Hagrid! Rolling his eyes he turned back to Ginny who was still hitting the pan, and angelic smile on her face.

"Getting everyone out of bed." she answered simply, giggling again when Blaise opened his door looking eternally pissed off yet Hermione came flying out from under his arms that were spread out across the door way, and hugged her.

"Happy Christmas Ginny!" She said excitedly before making rounds and hugging everyone.

Blaise now wore a smile, Hermione was definitely happy now. It made him happy to see her like this, even if it was only four-thirty in the morning. Hearing the sound of a door opening, Kayla came stomping out.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked in a very McGonagall voice. "Sometimes I wish I was Ron and could sleep through these things! What do you want?" Her hair was disheveled and her stomach showed slightly on the shirt that had climbed up during her sleep.

Hermione, as she had been recently happily skipped over to her and hugged her. "Happy Christmas Kayla." She said putting her hand on Kayla's belly. "Can you believe at this time in a year you'll have a six month old baby to be celebrating with?!"

Kayla yanked Hermione's hand off her stomach. "Can you believe that this is the worst Christmas I have ever had?!" She asked sardonically.

Hermione backed away. "Wow." She said softly.

Blaise seeing that Kayla's words had upset her moved to her side. "Come on everybody, looks like Ron's still asleep. Janelle, Ginny, and 'Mione why don't you go pig pile on top of him, see if he'll wake up?"

Luckily that seemed to be a good idea to Hermione and she and Ginny jumped at the chance, running in as Harry walked out of his and Draco's room.

"Well Ron's going to have a pleasant Christmas morning, if I saw what I think I just saw. Three beautiful girls running into his room?" he asked with a bemused grin. "I guess it's okay that I don't mind sharing, as long as I get my girl back."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, you need more sleep, you sound even more like a retard than usual."

Kayla sniffed. "Why? He's right. Ron has three girls in his bedroom. Beautiful girls, not fat and ugly like me. Why shouldn't he be having a pleasant Christmas morning? He doesn't want me." She stood there tears in her eyes.

Now being the guys that they are, Harry, Draco, and Blaise were not all that sure of what to do when they said something stupid around a pregnant girl. By some God send the other girls had managed to get Ron up at that point and he came out in time to see the water works begin.

"Sugar what's wrong?" He asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. He tried to look at her face but she turned away.

"You got three beautiful girls for Christmas, you don't want me, and now you don't need me." she said stalking into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, everyone in the hall could hear her sobs coming from the other side.

Ron turned to look at the other guys. "What's going on here?" he asked, walking to the bathroom door only to find it locked. Luckily he was a wizard and a simple Alohamora opened the door. "Go downstairs get breakfast ready or something we'll be down in a little bit he said softly before entering the bathroom.

Ginny nodded, knowing that her brother meant well, and wrapping her arms around Draco's waist, they walked down into the living room. She noticed that Draco's arms tightened around her more than usual, and she couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with that dream, so not hearing anyone on the stairs behind her, she pulled him in the dining room, and shut the sliding doors behind them. Walking across she also shut the swinging door from the kitchen and twisted the latch. "What happened?" she asked softly but sternly.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing Babe, don't worry about it." he said turning around.

Ginny didn't let him pivot six inches. "No Draco something happened, you had a dream, and came into my room. Then you are holding onto me as if any minute I'm going to disappear. Did you dream that something happened to me? I can take it, tell me. It was just a silly dream."

Draco shook his head again. "It wasn't just a dream Ginny, it was a nightmare." he paused and looked at Ginny's reaction, she still stood there, her Mrs. Weasley you-won't-get-in-trouble-if-you-just-tell-me face firmly in place. "It was seventeen years from now. I'd come back from a war, something about Death Eaters, and I apparated into my room at the Manor. Sitting at the vanity was a girl named Nadie. She was our daughter." Ginny gasped. With a nod Draco continued. "She'd been living with my mother since she was eight, she was now soon to be seventeen. You were. . . dead. Dead Ginny, and you'd never told me about our daughter. She was beautiful, but you know what hurt, what scared me? We had a daughter that looked nothing,_ NOTHING_, like you. She had my hair, and my eyes, my fair skin. She didn't look anything like you, and you were gone." Tears were in Draco's eyes. "How could I deal with raising your daughter, our daughter, with out you, and she didn't even have your eyes or your hair?"

Ginny stood, frozen at the thought. This had truly upset him. She wasn't sure if it was that she was dead, or that he didn't want to have to raise this fictitious girl that didn't look like her, and he'd miss her. With a sigh, she went to him, hugging him, pressing her whole self against his shaking body, she let him cry. "I'm right here Draco. I'm not leaving you. It was just a bad dream."

**OXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Christmas Morning, Christmas Morning." Janelle sang softly as she and Harry entered the kitchen. She skipped over to the refrigerator, and opening it pulled out eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, milk, orange juice, potatoes.

"You are really happy aren't you?" Harry asked, taking starting the pot of peppermint cinnamon coffee.

Janelle came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "Yeah, this is the first time since my dad died that I can actually enjoy Christmas. My step-dad/uncle wasn't all that into the season especially when it's me. He was so jealous of my dad it wasn't funny. So now that he and my mom have my little sister, she gets like a million presents and I get a little bit of money and maybe a CD. I'm very happy here."

"That's good," Harry said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I hope you stay here and happy for a very long time. And I don't mean here, in this house. I mean here, in my arms." He said turning around, so that now he was holding her, instead of just her hugging him from the back. "I love you Janelle."

Janelle buried her head into Harry's chest so he couldn't see the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Harry, that's the best Christmas present anyone has ever given to me." She mumbled into his chest.

Harry smiled, he'd heard her loud and clear.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione and Blaise both plopped on the couch, Hermione leaning on her fiancé of two months. Suddenly crashing at the amount of energy she'd just exerted in her hyper Christmas morning attack, she sighed and wrapped her arms around Blaise's torso. Laying her had comfortably on his torso, she kicked her feet up beside his on the table, and they sat in the piece. A strange noise was coming from the dining room, but after a few minutes Draco and Ginny appeared, Draco's face and eyes looking rather red. He held onto Ginny as if letting her go would kill them both, and he wore a grim expression. Ginny didn't seem to pleased either. Knowing that they had just made a milestone in their relationship, and it had been a serious one at that Hermione said nothing.

Janelle and Harry entered the living room after them. Sitting on the other couch that had been moved so it was closer into the living room than just on the far wall. They all sat in silence, sipping the coffees that Janelle and Harry had delivered, while waiting for Kayla and Ron. They couldn't hear what was going on up stairs, nor were they sure they wanted to.

Ron had entered the bathroom, to find Kayla sitting on the outside of the tub sobbing. He took a blow for that one. He wasn't sure if it was her hormones, or that she was homesick, or felt house bound, or all together, but he definitely felt at fault. Sitting beside her, he began rubbing her back. As he expected she jerked away.

"Leave me alone Ron. Go down and have Christmas with your friends, their waiting for you." Kayla commanded shakily, as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you. We said we were in this together, and I don't give a damn if you don't want me here." Ron replied sternly. "This baby is mine too, and even if I have yet to see or feel your belly, even if I haven't kissed you in I don't know how many weeks, hugged you even, I still love you and will be by your side."

Kayla shook her head. "Why? Why are you still here?" She asked, obviously not understanding his devotion. "I'm not your wife."

Ron recoiled. "Do you want to be?" He asked, not sure of what that comment meant.

"That's not up to me, that's if you want to make me your wife. I mean my mother was already my father's wife when she had mean, that was the only reason they stayed together, not because of me." She said pushing her hair back.

Ron cocked his head to one side. "Are you confused about my wanting to be here, because your dad wasn't there for you growing up?" He asked, realizing that he had hit the spell on the target.

Kayla shrugged. "I only lived at our manor until I was six, and then I went to boarding school before Hogwarts. I don't really remember much of living at home, I stayed with my grandparents in the summers."

Ron sighed. "Baby, you were neglected. Your dad didn't give you the attention you deserved, and now you think I'm going to be the same way. It's not like that, my father helped my mother raise me and my brothers and sister. He loved us very much, as I'm sure you father did, but maybe your's just didn't know how to show it like mine did."

Kayla thought about it for a minute. "Just because you say you are going to stay doesn't mean you won't take off when this baby is born. I'm not going to be like my mother and take you over my baby, if it's me you're sticking around for don't bother."

Frustrated, Ron knew he couldn't say what was on his mind, because she was hurt and confused about her family life. "Listen. We'll talk about this later, right now it is time to go downstairs and open presents." He said standing.

"Wait!" Kayla said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down. She pressed his hand against her still nearly flat abdomen. "Merry Christmas Ron, that's our baby." She told him softly.

The breath that Ron had inhaled got caught in his chest. "Our baby." he said with a nod, before Kayla hugged him. Hugging her back, and loving the feel of her body against his he smiled. "I've missed you."

Kayla nodded, and kissing him full on the mouth, they reunited, pasts in the past, and their future ahead of them. Breaking away, Kayla stood. "Come on, lets open presents." Leading the way they entered the living room, where three other sleepy looking couples resided. All looking up at their entrance, Hermione and Ginny both bounced up and scooted towards the tree.

Ron laughed. "My you girls are antsy aren't you?" he asked, pulling Kayla with him onto the couch while the girls on the floor started handing out their presents. Once everyone had their pile they dug in.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, pulling out a book on keeping the opposite sex happy. "GINNY!" She squealed, pushing it back into the santa she'd pulled it out of. Blushing, she glared at her friend, who merely smiled back slyly.

"What?" Blaise breathed in her ear.

Hermione shook her head, still glaring at Ginny. However it was the gift from her that she now held in her hands, and Hermione couldn't help but conceal the smile as she watched Ginny rip the tape.

Ginny's eyes rounded to the size of snitches when she saw the dirty little piece of a bed garment that sat in the Victoria's Secret box. Draco's face was a picture perfect, he looked between the box and Ginny with a smirk before snorting when Ron saw what Ginny had received.

Getting up and crossing the room, Ron snatched the present from her. "Who gave this to you?" He asked, glaring at Draco.

Draco was laughing so hard, he was rolling on the floor, Ginny too was laughing, however she was more happy that this had cheered Draco up. "It- wasn't - me!" he laughed gasping for breath as Ron stood, towering above him, face flaming red and shoulder heaving with anger.

Hermione who was silently laughing to the point that her whole figure shook, finally calmed down enough to say, "It was my Ron, chill. You act like it's something naughty or something."

The look on Ron's face after that comment set everyone off again, and the giggles continued until everyone's sides hurt, and Ron's blood pressure had sky rocketed. He too in the end found himself laughing.

After everyone had opened their presents, Hermione's new book still safely tucked away for later reference, the headed into the kitchen for their breakfast. Hash browns, eggs, bacon, sausage, and fruit made up their holiday meal.

The rest of the day was spent in lounging around. Professor McGonagall popped in for a few minutes to wish them happy holiday's and deliver several presents from other students. Once everyone had settled with a new book, CD, or otherwise entertaining gift, the day passed quickly.

**A/N: That was a long chapter. The dream some of you may recognize as a one-shot I had posted, then took off. I changed her name from Charlie to Nadie, and obviously fixed several things, and as promised the Christmas part. And hey what's Christmas without a couple dirty presents and over protective older sibilngs?**

**Kayla's secret is out. . . well part of it, the rest will come soon, and for now Ron is happy again. As You can see Draco was really upset, but not making him a sap or anything, but having it show how import Ginny has become to him. Janelle as you can see has been neglected and or abused by said Uncle, and we'll find out why Professor Snape knew her father soon. **

**Hope you liked it, please review!!!**

**Bb27**


	15. Kidnapped

**A/N: I thought I would actually have a chapter that wasn't fluff, and some action actualy happens. SO here it is, another chapter, yeah I know it's short, but I didn't know what else to write. **

**Disclaimer: Everything except Kayla, Janelle and the other 3 people who you will read about in this chapter that you won't recognize are owned by J.K.R. Scholastic, and Warner Bros.**

**bb27**

It was a cold windy night outside, and everyone inside was sitting around the fire. Ginny lay leisurely between Draco's legs as she sipped the champagne that they had been given for their New Years Eve Party. Hermione giggled at something that someone had said from her position leaning against the wall beside Blaise. Kayla too was laughing, she and Ron were both sitting on the raised hearth. Harry and Janelle both walked in carrying bowls of what seemed like ice cream.

"I don't get why we can't just go in there!" Bellatrix Lestrange hissed to her brother-law.

"Now now Bella, please calm down." Lucius said, peering through the enchanted binoculars into the house.

"Malfoy, we can't stand out here all night it is getting colder by the second." Michael Reed said gruffly. "My daughter is in there getting cozy with a Weasley, I'm not going to stand by any longer and let it keep happening!"

Lucius turned to look at the other blond man, "Do you think I'm happy seeing that _Weasley_ girl draped across _my_ son? I'm not a patient man Michael, but bursting in there at the wrong time will not be of help to our plans."

"Lucius, Reed is right, we can't stay out here much longer, when will the time be right?" Richard Zabini asked.

Pivoting to look at his long time friend, Lucius smirked. "Can't stand to see your son with the mud-blood can you Rick?" Lucius asked, oddly amused that the man had to put up with such a thing.

Shaking his head, Rick looked back at the house, the girl, whom he'd seen many times before at platform 9 and 3/4 was much prettier now, he couldn't deny her that, but still she wasn't a pure blood and that changed things. She'd paled much since that day back in August, but it was January and there was no tanning at this time of year, and her light hair had become darker. Had she not been some Gryffindor, he was sure that he wouldn't have minded that his son was with the girl, she was pretty enough. He wouldn't even mind taking her to bed.

Watching the fellow death eater so frustrated, Lucius nodded. "Alright lets go." He announced to the small group. Michael, Rick, Bella, and Michael's wife Tammy all sighed. "Reed, you and Tammy go to the front door. Ask to see Kayla, at this time hopefully she won't kick you out. Once you have her alone, grab her and apparate away. Rick, you and I will go to the back door. The boys will be harder to get away with so we'll stun them first. Bella you go in and stupify the others."

Bella nodded. "But what if another one answers the door?"

With a roll of his eyes, Lucius explained his way of thinking. "They are not stupid Bella. They will ask 'Who is it?' and they will say 'Is Kayla there?' Not that hard to figure out." He said before turning and striding towards the back of the house, cane clicking on the pavement and cloak swishing in the wind.

Everyone else followed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione laughed, leaning onto Blaise's chest to stifle her giggles. Ginny, who's back rested on Draco's chest as he lounged against the bottom off the couch rolled her eyes. That got Kayla laughing. "Come on guys, it's not that funny!" Ginny cried defensively. "You would have done the same thing 'Mione."

Hermione calmed a bit before she spoke. "If I had a guy hitting on me, and saw Blaise walking towards us, I would have gotten all up on the guy to make Blaise jealous." She replied slyly.

"Ok guys. Ice cream time!" Janelle announced happily as she and Harry carried in trays of all different types of the cold dessert. It had been Kayla's idea, one of her odd cravings, black raspberry ice cream.

She greedily took her bowl and shoveled a huge spoonful into her mouth. Gasping, she sputtered it back out. "COLD!" she yelped.

"No really Kay? I thought it would be hot. You didn't burn yourself did you?" Blaise asked as the door bell rang. He looked at everyone. "Were we expecting company?" He asked standing up. Walking to the door, he asked the question. "Who is it?"

"Is Kayla there?"

Kayla rose from the fire place and strode to the door, not thinking before throwing it open. "Mum? Dad?" She asked, before her mother embraced her. Before anyone knew what had happened, they had apparated away.

Ron was of the couch and out the door before the crack had settled into an eery silence. "WHERE'D THEY TAKE HER!?" He shouted, falling to his knees.

Ginny ran after him, grabbing his shirt, she pulled on him. "Ron get up, if they took her away they are probably around here. Get back into the house.

A knocking sound came from the kitchen, Hermione looked up in time to see Blaise heading that way. Jumping up, she ran after him. "Baby don't go in there! You've already seen them take Kayla. They are probably here for you! Taking their Slytherins back."

Blaise shook his head. "They can't do anything to me." He whispered, then kissed her on the forehead. "If you want I'll take Draco." he said, as the said guy walked into the kitchen.

Wand drawn, Draco cracked open the door, only to have it knocked open. Wide eyed he stared at his father, wand raised and pointed at his heart. "Father?"

"Lower your wand Draco, I will not hurt you if you cooperate. Your mother will have me sleeping in the sitting room for the rest of my life if you receive one scratch." Lucius replied as he entered this kitchen. Draco however didn't follow his command. "You know, all those years of discipline down the drain." he said shaking his head.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped from the door way.

Draco turned in time to see his father scowl, and point his wand at her. Draco jumped in front of the curse, as "Crucio" left his fathers lips. Falling limply to the floor, Ginny only stared wide eyed as he twitched in pain. "You'll have to try harder next time father." Draco said standing in front of Ginny, to keep her out of the path of his father's wand again. "I've received that curse too many times to let an easy one bother me."

"Stupify!" Lucius growled out, and watched Draco fall to the ground like a plank.

Ginny still wide eyed looked down at Draco and back up at his father. She only saw the light leaving the end of his wand before crumping to the ground.

A crack sounded as Lucius apparated Draco away.

Hermione and Blaise who were still in the kitchen, having witnessed the terrible scene. Hermione's grip on Blaise was one that could have broken the skin. "There is still someone on the back step." Hermione whispered.

Blaise nodded, and walked forward. Flicking on the back porch light, he saw his father standing there. Looking back at Hermione, who was now leaning over a crying Ginny, trying to console her best friend. "Bring them back!"he threatened.

Rick shook his head. "I can't. Immobilize." He replied in a hushed tone. Blaise's body froze. Walking forward, he grabbed onto his only child and left.

The crack alerted Hermione to look up and notice that Blaise was gone, and the door was left standing wide open. Getting up, she slammed the metal door close, turning the latch and dead bolt. Shaking, she looked back at Ginny who was still laying on the floor, crying out of pain or loss she didn't know.

Ginny's sobs reached Ron's ears at that time, and he jumped down the last four stairs to find her on the kitchen floor, body shaking. Kneeling beside he pulled her to him. "We'll get them back." He told her softly. "I promise."

"Ron, you're hurting me!" Ginny cried, trying to pull away. Her body wouldn't stop its continues vibrations. Suddenly in the dim light, he noticed bruises appearing on her body, on her hands, on her stomach where her shirt was pushed up.

"Ginny! Did those bastards Crucio you!?" He asked, making his way to his feet.

Harry and Janelle happened upon the scene at that time. "They're gone." Harry breathed, bending over to catch his breath as if he'd been running.

Two sudden cracks, which caused the five teens to jump brought Professors McGonagall and Snape into the room. "What happened here?!" Professor McGonagall asked looking around.

Snape was already kneeling beside Ginny. "She's been crucio'd Minerva, we need to take her to Poppy." he announced, when McGonagall nodded, he apparated away with the girl.

"Anyone going to tell me?!" She asked looking at them all.

"The Reeds, Lucius, Mr. Zabini and I think I saw Bellatrix Lestrange showed up and took away Draco, Kayla, and- and Blaise." Hermione said, her confident voice suddenly shaking.

McGonagall nodded. "I want all of you at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione side-along apparate I'm not going to risk either of you getting squelched going it alone in your emotional states. Harry please take Miss Otis with you."

Harry nodded, and apparated away with Janelle, closely followed by Ron apparating Hermione, sure he was mad as hell that they'd taken Kayla, but Hermione had lost Blaise. And Ron had always been there for her, he wasn't about to stop being there for her now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Father!" Kayla cried as she pulled away from her parents. "You can't apparate me!" she said, arms going around her stomach.

"We are your parents, we can do as we wish with you Kayla." Her father replied, looking around the dungeon they appeared to be in.

"No you don't understand! You could kill me if you apparate with me!"

Rolling her eyes, her mother stepped towards her. "We didn't bring you here to kill you Sweet Heart, we brought you here to make sure you were safe." Tammy said sweetly.

"YOU APPARATING ME WAS NOT SAFE!" Kayla couldn't get her point across. "Dammit I won't even start about you bring me here, but couldn't you do it with a port-key? Or by floo? Why did you have to apparate?"

Suddenly concerned, her mother approached her. "Kayla why can't you apparate?" She asked looking her daughter over. Gasping, she turned to her husband, who didn't seem to have a clue what was going one. "Tell your father what you have done Kayla." she demanded.

Kayla held her head high. "I'm pregnant." she said, watching her father's eyes grow in shock.

"You let that filth get inside you!? You let a Weasley– I have no words for you!" He screamed in her face. "You are a whore Kayla Elizabeth! A slutty little whore!" He said before slapping her across the face.

"You call me a whore Father? Why when you were the one that took my virginity!?"

Michael gasped and did the first thing that came to his mind. "CRUCIO!"

The blood curdling scream was heard as Lucius apparated in with the unconscious Draco. Throwing him into the corner, he pointed his wand at his son and murmured "Finite Incantum."

Draco shook himself before getting up and running to Kayla's side. "STOP IT!" he cried. "It's going to kill her!" He cried. Suddenly a force shoved him away, a blue light shot out from Kayla's being and covered her like a protective shield.

"Michael, stop!" Tammy cried.

Reed did as he was told. Looking at his daughter. "What was that Kayla?"

Kayla didn't answer, she only rolled on her back, gripping her stomach and moaning, tears sliding down her face. "My baby?" she sobbed, chest suddenly heaving as tears racked her tiny figure.

"It's going to be okay Kay." Draco whispered smoothing back her hair. "Ron's baby isn't that weak, he's got his Aunt's fighting power." He joked.

"What's going on?" Rich asked as he arrived with Blaise and took off the spell that held him immobile. He watched as his son joined his two life long friends on the floor.

"My daughter is pregnant with Weasley filth." Michael spat. Watching as Draco and Blaise helped Kayla sit up, she was still holding her abdomen. Suddenly Blaise stood and looked at him.

"Yeah, we'll guess what? I'm engaged to Hermione." He said smirking at the disgust that crossed his father's face. "We're going to be married, she will be my wife and the mother of any and all of my children."

"Same goes for Gin." Draco said standing beside his best friend.

"Come let's discuss our situation here." Lucius said, beckoning his fellow Death Eaters away from the room, not wanting to share the air with his own son. After they had left they securely locked the door.

Draco turned to his friends. "We're going to get out of this." he told them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione let herself out of her bed in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfry had made her stay in the hospital wing, claiming that she didn't want her collapsing from all the emotional anxiety. Hermione hadn't had the will power to fight about it so she had done as she was told. Now it was nearing dawn, and she was slipping to the other side of the wing to check on Ginny. She'd heard sounds from across the room and was sure that Ginny was crying again. Pulling back the curtains she slid into Ginny's private area. Quietly she lifted the covers and slipped inside them beside her best friend. "We are going to be okay Gin." she whispered, hugging the sobbing girl.

Ginny shook her head. "No, what if Draco was right, what if what he dreamt really happens?!" She cried hysterically.

Puzzled Hermione rubbed her hand up and down Ginny's back. "Tell me what Draco said." She commanded gently, hoping that retelling what ever story would stop the crying.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny began. "Christmas morning, you know how Draco was acting all weird? Well he'd had a dream. Apparently it was like 18 years or something from now... so 2025, and he apparated into the Malfoy Manor. Sitting at a vanity was a teenage girl, one who looked exactly like him, in a feminine way of course. It was our daughter. She'd been living with Narcissa since she was eight, when I _died_. It really bothered him that she looked nothing like me and I had died. I don't want to never see him again 'Mione!" She took a deep, but breath.

Suddenly frozen Hermione looked at Ginny. "Are you pregnant?" she asked, horrified that the answer was yes.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't think so, I mean we've always used the spell, and I'm not due for it until next week."

Hermione breathed a deep sigh. "Well than the dream won't come true. If there is no daughter to leave behind, then there can't be the same out come."

"Yeah, but still, leaving nothing behind is worse than leaving something that he can remember me by. Isn't it?" Ginny asked, wiping the tear trails from her eyes.

"Draco loves you too much to go down with out fighting. He'll come back, you know he will. Right now, he and Blaise are probably protecting Kayla, but as soon as they can they will be gone. Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay." Hermione replied. She felt Ginny shake her head.

"No you don't get it 'Mione. What if Blaise never comes back either? What if you never end up getting married?" Suddenly Ginny was sounding very cynical.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Quit being so negative, and thinking about those things. Have faith. Fate brought you and Draco together, maybe in this you will realize that being apart after seeing him 24/7 will make you closer."

"Sometimes I think my life is a joke." Ginny whispered before rolling her aching body onto her side.

Realizing the conversation was over, Hermione got up and snuck over to Ron's bed, where he was asleep. However the look on his face said it wasn't a very peaceful sleep. Sitting down on his bed, she brushed one of those leg strands of hair off his forehead. Jumping back as he threw his arm over his head. "It'll be okay Ron, they'll bring her back."

Ron's eyes cracked open. "Bring her back my ass, as soon as Pomfry releases me I'm going to go find her." He answered moodily. "She finally tells me what's wrong, and then she gets taken away."

"I doubt you know the half of Kayla's problems, but you'll have more on your plate if you go too. Just let Draco and Blaise bring her back, no use risking yourself!" Hermione chastised her old friend.

Nearly snorting, Ron shook his head. "Right, so then I will have to owe Malfoy, or have to pay him back. I don't think so."

"Since when have you gone back to calling him Malfoy Ronald?" Ginny called from the bed next door.

Rolling his eyes, Ron stood up and pushed aside his curtain and hers, making their room double the size. "Sorry Miss Weasley, that I have bad feelings toward the git now. It's kinda his fault that they all disappeared."

"What?!" Ginny shrieked. "Yeah he got taken away, yeah by his father. But it was Kayla's parents that took her away, not him! God you have to blame it on him because he's a Slytherin? Because they took their precious pure bloods back?! Well guess what Ron! Kayla is a pure blood Slytherin too. Couldn't she have recognized her parent's voice and NOT opened the door!? She was gone before anyone could do anything. Draco was still sitting on the floor!"

"With you between his legs none the less." Ron mumbled in reply.

Frustrated, Ginny stood up, regretting it with the burst of pain that knocked her back and made her sit down again. She had no idea how Draco had taken that Crucio and walked away with it. "I know you miss her, but don't take this out on Draco, and don't take this out on me!" she said before walking out of the hospital wing.

Ron threw Hermione a look, but she wasn't looking at him. Shaking his head, he got up and followed his sister, knowing Hermione was behind him. "GINNY!" He hissed. However Ginny didn't turn around, and he had to pump it up to a jog to catch up to her. "Look, I'm sorry ok? This is really hard for me. Kayla and I are just getting over a rough patch, she's sensitive. What if her parents find out she's pregnant and do something, what if they kill my baby?"

Ginny suddenly stopped. "You really care about it don't you?" She asked, looking at the pain-filled look on her brother's face. "This baby means a lot more than just an accident to you."

Nodding Ron sat down in the corridor, leaning against one of the stone walls. "Well yeah, it's my child, my flesh and blood. Would you not love a child if God forbid Draco ever got you pregnant? I mean I would kill the bastard but-."

"Ron. I get what you mean. Ron?" Ginny asked as Ron's posture stiffened and his eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, something's going on with the baby." He said before standing up and running up to the headmistress' office. McGonagall had given them the password in case any of them wanted to talk. Taking the steps three at a time with Ginny and Hermione right behind him, he through open the door. "Come on! He cried, grabbing them both and apparating all together.

With a crack they landed in the dungeon, where Kayla once again lie, the blue force field around her. Ron ran to her side, breaking through the light. Holding onto her as she trembled. Her father still pointing his wand at her.

Draco's eyes flicked from them to Ginny, where she was standing, looking scared stiff. Noticing his father was watching Michael trying to break through the force field, he moved to her side. "Shhh, it's okay." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "How'd you get in here?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Ron just said something was wrong with the baby, and run up to McGonagall's office then apparated us here."

"Can you apparate Gin?" Draco asked still watching as Michael screamed obscene things at his daughter.

Ginny shook her head. "Not legally." Was all she said in response.

"I want you to apparate me out of here. I can't but maybe you can."

Gasping, Ginny turned to look at him. "Are you nuts?!" she asked, watching at Hermione snuck over to Blaise's side, and they began to whisper too.

"No, but I think it will work. If you or Ron could apparate in, you can probably apparate out. I can't because it has wards against me." Draco replied.

"Okay... No, what if like half of you stays here? I can't risk that, I don't want you getting squelched. Maybe Hermione can take you and Blaise, and Ron can take me and Kayla." She suggested.

Draco nodded. "That might work. Blaise!" He call in a hushed voice.

Still watching what was going on with Ron and Kayla, Blaise and Hermione made their way over. "What's up mate?" Blaise asked, his arm protectively around Hermione.

"We're going to all apparate with Hermione, and Gin'll go with Ron." Draco announced to his friends.

"No way, I'm not leaving Gin here with Ron, when he and Kayla are in that force field and still being shot out. Here," Hermione said pulling out a hair clip from her pocket. Saying the spell, she whispered. "Grab on." And with that pull at the navel they all were lifted out of the room.

"NOO!!" Lucius called as he watched them disappear. "NO!"

**A/N: You'll have to find out what happens with Kayla and Ron next time. I kinda borrowed the idea from Charmed with Piper and Leo have Wyate. Yeah the rest got away. Stay tuned, and please review!**

**BB27**


	16. More Drama

**Disclaimer: In the month that I haven't updated, I still don't own anything...**

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me. Life has been SOOOO hectic, I haven't had a chance to come on here and get more then a paragraphed typed before something else happens and I get tugged away again. It's a real short update, but if you have been waiting for a month, it should tide you over until the next one. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Bb27**

After returning to the headmistress' office at Hogwarts, Ginny sighed and collapsed against Draco, who had leaned on the wall for support. Both slithered to the ground, grasping each other like their lives depended on it. Snuggling her head into his chest, Ginny began to sob again. At her body raking cries, Draco brought his hand to her head and slowly rocked them back and forth. "We're okay." He whispered, still completely shocked at the entire ordeal himself.

Hermione had sat herself in one of the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk, her body involuntarily vibrating. She shivered as Blaise squatted down in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs. "Look at me Baby," he called to her when she avoided his gaze. Her eyes remained in her lap, staring but not seeing. Taking her small hands in his larger ones he gave them a slight squeeze and continued speaking. "You were brilliant back there! I mean who would have thought of a port key?"

A loud crack returned Ron and Kayla to the room. Ron still holding Kayla bridal style, as she lay limply passed out in his arms. Ron was paler than he'd ever been before, his breathing ragged.

Jumping up, both Ginny and Hermione ran to his side. "Get her down to the hospital wing Ron!" Ginny commanded, panicking at the lifeless sight of her friend. When she reached out however, that same blue light shot out of Kayla's abdomen blocking Ginny's touch. The red-head met her brother's gaze, there was something special about this baby.

Ron merely nodded to his younger sibling and strode for the stairs. The rest of them followed silently. As they made their way through the abandoned halls for the second time that night, no one spoke. Only Blaise moved from the procession to open the door for Ron to carry Kayla into the hospital wing. Ron looked around. "Ginny, Hermione, get back in your beds, I don't want either of you in trouble for leaving with me." Ron said seriously, laying Kayla on the nearest unoccupied bed.

Ginny shook her head, joking for the first time in hours. "And let you get all the honor of being the hero?" She asked, walking to her bed. "Yeah okay."

Ron chuckled, "Thanks Ginbug." He replied, walking across the room to know on Madame Pomfrey's door. She opened it, looking hastled.

"What's wrong now Mr. Weasley?" She asked pulling her robe around herself.

Ron pointed to the bed where Kayla lay, her body unmoving. "They came back, but Kayla isn't well."

Madame Pomfrey looked from Ron to Kayla, and scurried across the bed to examine the girl. After running her wand over Kayla's fragile body several times, she bent to roll her into a more visible position, however, that same blue light created a shield. The aging nurse looked up at Ron. "This girl is pregnant." she informed him, to which she was only given a knowing nod. "That force field won't let me do any type of work. She's obviously been crucio'd." She said continuing to observe her. "I can't do anything for her, the fetus is protecting her from outside sources. The father maybe able to get through however." she said looking at all the guys. She was shocked when Ron stepped forward and reached his hand through the light. "Right, just lay her out straight, and maybe we can get a potion into her. For now try Rennervate."

Ron nodded, and flicked his wand. Kayla's eyelids fluttered open. "Where am I?" She asked, moving to sit up.

Ron shook his head, and gently pushed her shoulders back into the soft springy mattress. "Lay still." he said in a way that eerily reminded Ginny of their mother.

"Miss Reed, I would like to keep you for the next couple of days to do some observations okay?" Madame Pomfrey asked, once again trying to touch her. This time she was able to. "That force field, I would like to study it. Obviously it is to keep away danger from you and the embryo, but what I would like to know is if it keeps everything besides Mr. Weasley out while you are unconscious, and if you can control it."

Kayla stared at her blankly.

"It can't have anything to do with blood or relations outside of Ron being father." Ginny pipped up from her bed.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her harshly. "Miss Weasley, you have had a rough night you should be resting."

Draco snorted at that comment, and was given a harsh look. "Sorry." he murmured.

Ginny smirked, "I'm just saying I moved to touch her and it blocked me out, and I'm Ron's sister."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, taking in that information. "Right well I want rest for the rest of you, I will report to the headmistress that you have returned Miss Reed, and Masters Malfoy and Zabini." she said hurrying from the room.

Blaise growled. "Why do I always come after you?" He asked, throwing himself onto Hermione's bed.

Shoving him playfully, she jumped when he fell off the bed. "Blaise? Are you okay?" She asked horrified. She watched him slowly sit up, and burst into a fit of giggles. "You are a maniac." she told him between gasps for breath.

Draco chuckled a little rolling his eyes, before turning to Kayla. "You okay?" He asked her quietly.

Kayla nodded. "I'm fine. I think I'm a little more shaken over seeing my parents then over what happened."

Draco nodded. "I thought that I could stand up to my father as well, but just like every other time, he had me shaking in my boots." he replied.

Ginny who was listening to their conversation looked down at his feet. "But Draco you don't have any shoes on!" She exclaimed, bursting into a fit of giggles as Draco looked down at his sock covered toes and then back up at her.

"Wow you really must be stressed. I've never seen you get this silly before." He said as he shook his head, a grin on his face. He moved off of Kayla's bed to sit with her. Hugging her tightly, he dropped a kiss on her hair line and sighed. "He got you pretty bad huh?" He asked, lifting away the hair to examine the bruises on her neck and shoulder.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm alive aren't I?"

Draco sighed again. "I should have tried harder to protect you. I shouldn't have been an ass and acted like I could stand up to my father." He apologized, guilt eating at him, and bile rising in his throat as he thought of what his father could have done to her. He tried to shake away the images, but the sight of her on the kitchen floor, motionless and hurt nearly made him cry. Instead he shuddered and smiled. "Lie down and get some rest, you need it." he whispered, and kissed the top of her head before pulling the sheets up to her chin and standing. He drew the curtain around her bed and looked at all his friends.

Hermione and Blaise were both sitting on her bed, talking in quiet whispers, and Ron was pacing beside Kayla's bed while Madame Pomfrey examined his girlfriend. Being awake, the old nurse was able to help Kayla. She was saying that if Kayla was conscious of the person touching her and there was no immediate danger, she could control who to keep out. As Poppy was muttering something, with Ron nodding his head, he heard the doors open and McGonagall and Snape enter the hospital wing in a flurry of cloak tails.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind please." Professor Snape said, wagging his finger at the blond.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco headed towards the aging man. "Yes Sir?" He asked in a tired voice, ready to climb in bed next to Ginny and never, ever, get out.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"Uncle Sev, knock it off, I'm not seven anymore!" He growled, wrenching out of his grip. "I was thinking that Kayla was kidnaped and that my father could shove his wand up his ass for all I care." He said with a shrug. He really didn't care what happened at this point.

"If he hadn't known your mother would throw him out on his rear end for hurting you, he would have killed you and you know it."

With a roll of his eyes Draco looked his god-father in the eye. "I'm too precious a piece of information for him to get rid of my permanently. Besides I'm his heir, and when he croaks I get everything." He said triumphantly.

"Get some rest, you are out of your head." Severus said before stalking off.

With a smirk, Draco walked back over to his best friend and his fiancée. "So, we made it out alive huh?" he asked, sitting on the end of their bed.

Blaise nodded. "I was kind of freaking out for a bit there when he was throwing those crucio's at Kayla. I mean I didn't know what to do. Luckily my brainy girlfriend decided to show up and think of using a port key." He said with a smile, hugging Hermione tighter.

Hermione smiled weakly. "How's Gin?" She asked softly, peeking across the room at her friends bed. "She was pretty shook up after you guys left, and cried until we left. She must be exhausted." She herself was completely beat. It was well after dawn now, and the sun was making it's way through the window in bold slivers. It was the first day of the new year. Sighing she turned to the boys that sat with her. "Not to kick either of you out, but you guys need some sleep too, I can see circles forming under your eyes." she shooed them off.

Blaise sighed. "This will be a fun marriage for me won't it mate?" He asked as he stood up and looked at his best friend.

Draco smirked. "What have you gotten yourself into Zabini?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I DEMAND TO SEE MY SON! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SEE HIM!"

Draco froze, eyes darting both ways.

"Mr. Malfoy, please don't make a huge deal out of this, he isn't here." A voice from beyond the doors of the infirmary floated in.

"HE IS AND MINE IS WITH HIM! THOSE GODDAMN WEASLEY'S AND THE MUDBLOOD CAME AND RAN OFF WITH HIM!!!!!"

Breath coming in shallow, Blaise turned to Draco. "How did they find us so quickly?" He asked, feeling his body tremble. Had he been any where else, he would have hidden his fear, knowing that he had to be strong and not a pansy, but here, hell his bones were rattling.

Slowly, Draco made his way over to Kayla. "They've found us." He whispered to her. He could see that her face was already pale, and devoid of any color, even the green it had become earlier in the nights events. "Come on we'll hid out in the secret passage."

Ginny was behind him when he turned around. "Gin, come on, I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself this time. I can't stand by and let you get hurt. We're going to take the secret passage out of here and go into Hogsmeade."

"How do you know about the secret passages?" Ron asked, helping Kayla get off the bed.

Draco smirked. "You don't really think that I actually stayed in here back in third year when I was attacked by the hippogriff."

"Hey, leave Buckbeak out of this." Hermione hissed, her hand clinging to Blaise's. "Can we just get out of here?"

Blaise nodded. "It's okay Honey, come on." he pulled on her hand, and tapped his wand to a place on the wall, where it turned and created a stair way, that lead to a dark corridor. "Lumos." he whispered, before turning to Draco. "I'll head down, you follow up."

Draco nodded, and they slowly made their way down the steep stairs, only to have Draco turn around and shut the camouflaged door. They walked in silence for nearly ten minutes, before they came out on the grounds.

Ron pointed to the tree that tried to kill him in his second and third years. "The Whomping Willow, there's a passage there to the Shrieking Shack, let's go there, it's the safest place." When Draco tried to protest he stood firmly. "My job is to protect Kayla and Ginny, and I'm going to take them there, go where you want."

"You don't need to protect Ginny, I'm quite capable thanks." Draco replied snottily.

"Alright quit fighting over who's going to protect me, 'cuz I can protect myself thanks, and lets go!" Ginny cried.

Draco nodded solemnly, and followed his once enemy under the tree, which thankfully Hermione had immobilized. He followed the end, sticking close behind Ginny, who was hugging herself in the thin brown sweater she had dawned earlier for their new years festivities. Taking off his hoody he pulled it over her head. She turned around hugged him, kissing him softly, with a muttered "Thank-you."

Hermione turned around to check on her friends, as she followed Ron and Kayla through the dark tunnel. With a sigh, she wished that she had worn her Shocks and not her ballet flats, which were now pinching her toes, and long pants instead of her now wrinkled black gaucho pants. As always with her adventures throughout the years, she was muddy and her hair was disheveled. She thought she looked much like the girl she had fought to change herself from.

Upon meeting the end of the tunnel, Ron reached up and opened the door. Light filled the dark space, and Hermione turned her face into Blaise's chest, protecting her eyes from the light while he squinted, trying to discern the two figures moving about in the room.

"Thank God!" Janelle cried as she watched them all file into the room. "We were hoping you would think to come here." She said hugging everyone. "We got here when you all were taken to the hospital wing."

Harry placed his hand on Janelle's back. "Alright, I think they get it. However they look like they've had a rough couple of hours. Worse than what we've been through, so why don't you let them sit and relax?" He asked, nodding towards the three leather couches situated around a warm fire place.

"I thought you said this is the Shrieking Shack?" Blaise asked as he looked around that the shiny wooden floors and cheery beige walls.

Hermione too was looking around, not understanding how this was the same house that she had been in only four short years ago.

Harry nodded. "Yeah well apparently after Sirius stayed here, Dumbledore made it over as kind of a refuge. McGonagall didn't know about it, or we would have been here from the beginning.

"So I guess we aren't going back to school at all huh?" Hermione asked frowning.

"HERMIONE!" Her friends' voices sounded exasperated.

**A/N: Okay, so not a long chapter at ALL, but it's what I could do for right now. I have a vacation starting the 17th, I'll try to be more faithful then, but seeing in how I hadn't posted in over a month I thought I would put something up!!! Look for an update on Never Forget around that time as well!!**

**Bb27**


	17. Safe At Last?

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, all owned by J.K.R. Scholastic and Warner Bros. blah blah blah**

**A/N: et voila! lol, so here it is! It's a quick little update that I typed in one sitting, but personally I like it. There is some corny humor in it, but also some serious, heart felt things. Don't ask where I pulled them out of, I have no idea. Please review!!!**

**bb27**

**P.S. This is it until the middle/end of July just so you know!**

The wind was still blowing like it had the night before. It made the bare branches of the trees scratch against the window, causing the more homey Shrieking Shack to still carry an eeriness about it. Hermione had been staring out one of the glass panes for a while now, just watching the wind blow the endless mounds of snow and leaves past the side of the house and around the grounds surrounding it. Suddenly, the dim morning light was blocked out as a figure stepped into her view.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you go upstairs and rest." McGonagall's soft voice demanded, though a hint of shaky panic was evident in it.

Hermione merely shook her head. "Rest? Why rest when I will be locked in this house for days on end, no school, no nothing. I can rest when ever I want..." she drifted off, not bothering to finish her sentence.

"Miss Granger, you have had a stressful evening, you need to let your body relax before you cause serious harm to yourself!" Her aging professor scolded.

Glancing up at the woman, Hermione shrugged. "At this point do I care?"

"Excuse me Professor, mind if I cut in?" Blaise asked from where he stood in the doorway from the kitchen.

"Be my guest Mr. Zabini." McGonagall replied before turning and leaving the room. "She really must rest though."

Blaise nodded, and made his way to the couch where his girlfriend lay. "Babe, come on. Don't do this to yourself, you need to calm down and get some sleep, let your body rejuvenate."

With a sigh, Hermione turned, and met his gaze. Her big brown eyes where filled with glittering tears. "I can't. What if I close my eyes, and something happens? What if I close my eyes, and you aren't here when I open them?" She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Hermione, don't think like that. I'll be here, we're safe here. They won't find us." He said, scooting forward, and drawing her into his arms. "I promise, just lay here, and try to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Hermione nodded, and cuddling closed to him, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her, and for a moment she felt safe. She let go of everything, and her eyes drifted shut, allowing her to sleep dreamlessly.

Closing his eyes as well, Blaise felt his heart breaking. He wanted to put all this blame on his father and the stupid death eaters, but he knew some was his own. If he hadn't dragged Hermione into this mess, she could still be at school, working towards her N.E.W.T.s, but no she was here, a high-school drop out.

About ten minutes went by, of Blaise sitting there holding Hermione, drowning in his own self pity, when Draco emerged from upstairs, looking tired and worn out.

"Need help?" He asked, nodding toward Hermione.

Blaise shook his head. "Nah, we're just gonna lay here for now. Views not bad." He said, taking up Hermione's pass-time of looking out the window.

"You holding up alright?" Making his way to the rocking chair on the other side of the room, Draco allowed himself to sit down for a moment of peace.

"For the most part. 'Mione on the other hand, is not dong so well. I'm trying to be strong for her, and I hope she feels better when she wakes up."

Nodding, Draco looked towards the staircase. "Yeah, Gin's upstairs sleeping, she was kind of clingy, but for the most part she's okay. I want to be up there with her, but I need some time to vent frustration, and I didn't want to keep her up." With a chuckle he continued. "She said I either had to stop grinding my teeth and growling, or leave. I decided I wasn't ready to be nice yet so I left."

"Mate, you have serious issues." Blaise smirked, hoping his movements wouldn't jolt Hermione out of the sleep she lay unconscious in.

"Did you ever imagine this happening that day at the train station?" Draco asked quietly, as he rocked slowly to and fro. "I mean, I saw the way you were looking at Hermione, and I know that I wasn't all to oblivious of Ginny, but did you ever think that this would be where we would end up?"

"Why you got to be like that?"

"Be like what?"

Shifting slightly to get into a more comfortably position, Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend. "Why you gotta think that life is so black and white. Shit happens for a reason, things change. No, alright, I never thought that I would be sitting in the Shrieking Shack, holding onto Hermione, knowing that she's scared, and I want to make that feeling go away. No, I didn't see that in the cards for me when I boarded that train, but that is what happened and I'm going to deal with it, because I may not like what's going on right now, but with this sector of my life, I am quite happy."

An awkward silence filled the room after those words were spoken.

"What if you and her never get married. What if something happens?"

Blaise glared at Draco. "Nothing is going to happen Draco. We've been through so much already, I'm sure this relationship will last."

Draco shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I mean what if something happened to you, to her. What if one of both of you dies, or you go off and fight a war. What if she gets pregnant?"

Blaise cocked his head to one side. "Wait a second here, are you talking 'bout me and 'Mione, or you and Gin?"

Again silence filled the room. "I don't know."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"How do you feel?" Ron asked, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair away from Kayla's face. He glanced down at her beautiful blue eyes, and saw the worry lines that creased her forehead and brow. The worry that she was trying so hard to hide from him, to prove that she could be brave.

"I'm fine Ron, we're fine." Kayla responded, laying her hand lightly on her abdomen. "I don't think that he got hurt at all, he saved my life. We owe him."

Ron smirked. "We already are going to give him the rest of our lives!" He said, hoping to lighten the mood. He gently lay his hand on top of Kayla's.

"I want to name him Hagan. It means protector."

Breath hitching in his throat, Ron nodded. It was real, this whole baby ordeal, but to give it a name, knowing a real living human being with the name Hagan Weasley would soon be in this world made everything seem so much more true. "Hagan, I like it. Hagan Arthur maybe? Or Hagan Billius, after my brother Bill?"

Kayla shook her head. "No, Hagan Ronald Weasley, after his daddy." she said firmly.

Ron was almost sure that the queasy, tingly feeling in his stomach was a good thing. "It's the best name a little boy could ask for." He answered huskily.

"Our little boy." Kayla corrected. "Who, in another five months, we'll be able to hold in our arms and call our own."

"Things will be better then, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you or him. I'm going to keep you safe and make sure that we're ready when he is."

"I don't deserve you Ronald Billius Weasley, I truly don't." With a shake of her head, Kayla reached up and grabbed the back of Ron's head, pulling his face closer to hers. "I am the luckiest girl ever, to be considered yours." she whispered against his lips, before kissing him.

Ron readily complied, and took the kiss into a heart-wrenching snog. Pulling away, and gasping for breath, he smiled. "I love you Kayla." he whispered softly.

Threading her fingers through his long-ish red hair, Kayla closed her eyes softly. When she opened them she not only looking into his eyes, but into his soul. "I will love you for the rest of my life Ronald, I owe you that much."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny had heard the door click shut after Draco left, and rolled onto her side. She lay there, staring at the light green pillow case in front of her face. No thoughts were going through her head, actually it was void of anything. She just lay there, doing nothing. At some point she rolled over and turned on the radio, allowing the soft, sweet voices flow through her listless head. Her eyelids begged to lower themselves and go to sleep, but for some reason they stayed glued open, as if she had just drank several large espressos.

When she heard footsteps coming down the hall, she quickly threw a pillow over her face, hoping that the person outside would not come in. The sound on the wood floor stopped on the other side of the door, but the handle did not move, and no one entered the room.

With a sigh, she tossed the pillow down to the foot of the bed, and rolled over again. Now on her stomach, she looked out the window over the head of the bed, and could just make out the village of Hogsmeade. Little tiny dots looked like people walking around. She wished that she could be one of them, just an innocent individual with no strings attached merely shopping, or meeting friends for brunch or lunch or whatever meal was being served at the time. Somewhere between ice cream on New Years Eve, and now she had lost track of the hour, the day, all time in general, other than that it was day time, because the sun was out.

She wished Draco would come back so that he could hold her, and anchor her to this time, this place, this world, but then she didn't want him back, for fear that he'd know something with her was not quite right at the moment. Nothing that wouldn't pass, but she was vulnerable, and needed this Ginny-time to herself.

A sudden pecking at the window caused her to look up and see Gwen, her owl that Draco had bought her so long ago sitting on the sill. Jumping from the bed, she rushed to toward the bird to let her in. Cooing happily, the white-winged creature flew into the room, circling once, twice, before landing dutifully on the footboard.

"Hello old friend." Ginny said, petting the extravagant bird with two fingers. "I've missed you."

While they had been away at Privet Drive, the bird had stayed at Hogwarts with Pigwidgeon and Hedwig.

"She came back huh?"

Ginny jumped as she turned to see Draco coming into the room. "Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"I thought you were asleep." Draco said, sitting on the bed, and reaching up to pet the owl as well.

"I've been with you long enough to know how to lie pretty decently. Or at least pretend to be doing something." Ginny replied, rummaging through her trunk to find the Christmas cookies that she'd stashed in there. Opening the container, she broke off a bit of a green sprinkled one, and feed it to Gwen. "You don't think that anyone will follow her from the school here, do you?"

Draco shook his head. "I had only just bought her a couple of days before we moved to the other house, I doubt that anyone knows that she's your's or where she came from."

Ginny nodded, that was true. "Well," Ginny yawned. "If you want, I'm kinda thinking that a nap right now sounds pretty good."

With a chuckle Draco nodded. "Come on, if you ask nicely I might sing you a lullaby."

Ginny grinned. "I think I would rather save my ears!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I was so afraid that they wouldn't come back Harry. I thought they wouldn't get the message, and that something would happen to them." Janelle sat at the kitchen table nursing a mug of butterbeer.

"Too big a heart for your own good." Harry mumbled, not looking up from the bottle that he held.

"What was that?" Janelle asked, knowing quite well what he said, but liking the light mood the teasing settled over the kitchen.

"Nothing, Nothing, never mind." Harry said absently, as Ron walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair beside him.

"He's names going to be Hagan." He said waiting for Harry and Janelle's reaction.

"I love it. It's perfect." Janelle said happily. "I can't wait to see what he looks like Ron, I bet he'll be adorable!"

"Yeah if he looks like his mum." Harry said, looking between his girlfriend and his best friend.

Janelle giggled, slapping Harry's arm. "You'll have to ignore him, he was pacing the floor waiting for you to get here. I swear to you Ron, if he wasn't my boyfriend, I would say he was harboring a crush on you."

Ron's eyes suddenly grew to the size of snitches as he looked at Harry.

Harry, going with the moment wiggled his eyebrows at his longtime friend. Both he and Janelle burst into laughter at the look on Ron's face.

"I'm going to check on Kayla now." Ron lied, pushing his chair away from the table. With a shake of his head, he heading out of the kitchen and into what resembled a library.

"Hagan Ronald Weasley."

**A/N: There, baby has a name! YEAH! LOLZ, so there is my update, don't go looking for another one soon, I'm going to work on a chapter of Never Forget before I leave. So I'll be seeing you in July then!... I will reply to any and all reviews however!!!**

**bb27**


	18. Reality Sets In

**A/N: ET VOILA! She updates. LOL! Yes yes yes, I know, I'm the WORST updater on the planet... which is not entirely true, because there are worse updaters than me. But anyway here you go. Hope you like it. **

**BB27**

Hermione started, looking around the room, completely lost as to where she was. Feeling arms wrap around her tighter, she looked up and saw Blaise, and let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Snuggling closer against him, she tried to find her bearings. Then she heard voices coming from her left, but in the dark had no idea where or what was over there. Suddenly a door opened and a slash of light filled the room. The shadow of a person stood in the door way.

"Sorry 'Mione I didn't mean to wake you up." Ginny said, closing the door behind her.

"Turn on a light Gin." Hermione said, struggling to sit up.

Blaise stirred lightly, and bringing a hand to his face, rubbed his eyes like a two year old, awoken from his nap.

Ginny did as she was asked, and turned on one of the lights that sat on the tables on either end of the couch. "It's almost eleven, you guys have been out all day. We've been trying to keep quiet, but I came in to check on you and see if you were awake and wanted something to eat."

Hermione shook her head, looking around the room. "The Shrieking Shack." she said, in a bland voice.

"Hermione, are you hungry?" Blaise asked, looking between her and Ginny.

"No."

"Come on 'Mione, you haven't eaten since yesterday." Ginny said, glancing over her shoulder as the door swung open and Janelle came into the room.

"Yesterday?? When did we leave Privet drive? What day is it?" Hermione asked, freaking out momentarily at her loss of all knowledge.

"We left Privet drive last night." Janelle responded. "Almost twenty four hours ago."

"That's it? In all that's happened, it hasn't even been a day?!"

Blaise stood to hug Hermione who at some point had jumped up.

She turned on him, and then looked at her friends. "I just need some time to myself guys. Please."

"Not until after you eat something." Ginny responded, watching her glare.

"FINE! I'll eat something if the rest of you will get off my back!"

Ginny, Janelle, and Blaise watched as Hermione stalked off to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Uh well, Kayla was beyond exhausted so she and Ron went to bed, and Harry and Draco are... well they were in here..." Janelle explained, looking around the empty kitchen.

Hermione sighed. "Blaise, why don't you go find the guys... I'm gonna talk to Ginny and Janelle."

Blaise nodded, and left the room through the back hall.

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?" Janelle asked, setting a sandwich in front of her friend, along with the bag of Doritos.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't really know anymore. I keep wishing I'll just wake up, back in my bad at Hogwarts... but I know that isn't going to happen. I want to talk to my mum and dad... I just... I hate feeling so useless."

Ginny looked down at her hands that were clasped on the table. They sat for a few moments in silence before Ginny grinned. "Ron and Kayla decided on a name while you guys were sleeping."

Hermione looked up and glanced between Ginny and Janelle. "Really? What is it?"

"Hagan, isn't that adorable?" Janelle asked, getting excited. "I hope he has red hair like Ron and Ginny, he'll be so cute!"

Hermione finally smiled. "Yeah, I bet he will."

"Harry was telling me that there was something between you and Ron back in the day. What ever happened?"

Hermione looked down, "Um, things just didn't work out like we thought they would. We were together, and I guess my feelings changed. He went all gothic and dark and everything after that."

"REALLY!?" Janelle asked, a bemused smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, it was definitely scary. But apparently he lost a bet to Kayla, and he had to go back to being a normal guy. I was very happy about that. Being the ONLY red head at Hogwarts was getting on my nerves..." Smiling, Ginny winked at Hermione.

The sound of foot steps on the stairs caused the three girls to turn around and look at the person entering the kitchen. It was of course Ron, his hair all mused and his eyes still have closed. He blinked several times as he came into the light of the kitchen.

"Can we help you Ron?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh at him, as he stood in the kitchen not near enough awake to comprehend her question.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Ron looked towards the freezer. "Ice cream for Kayla." He mumbled and made his way over to the cupboard.

Jumping up before her brother knocked all the dishes down and caused a big mess, Ginny grabbed a bowl and scooped out some ice cream. Shoving the dish into her brother's hands, she patted his back and directed him back to the stairs. Plopping back down in her chair, she shook her head. "I fear what will happen when that baby is born and neither of them wake up when he's crying."

Janelle shook her head. "Well, if we're still stuck together, they better not depend on me. I've got at least seven more years before I plan on having kids thanks.

Ginny grinned. "I don't even know where I'll be tomorrow never mind seven years down the road. You think you'll still be with Harry?"

Shrugging, Janelle took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "I don't know. I'd like to hope that even if we aren't, we'll still be good friends, but I have a hard time with people leaving me, so I hope he sticks around."

With a smile, Hermione shoved Janelle. "Come on, you are most definitely going to be Mrs. Harry Potter, and Harry and you will have kids someday. I know him, he's not leaving you any time soon."

"Right, except that crush he's harboring on Ron..."

Ginny and Hermione looked at their friend, who burst out laughing.

"Never mind, it was something that happened earlier."

As her friends nodded, the boys came back into the kitchen.

"Ladies." Blaise said with a nod. "How are we all this very fine evening?"

"Just dandy Blaise," Ginny said standing up and giving Draco he chair, then sitting back down on his lap. "We were just cheering up your girlfriend."

Turning a chair around and sitting in it backwards, he looked at Hermione. "You all cheered up then?"

"Zabini, she's smiling, what do you think?" Harry asked, taking the seat across from Janelle.

"Where were you guys?" Janelle asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and then up at Blaise.

"Guys?" Hermione asked, "What have you been up to?"

No answer. Silence filled the kitchen.

"Hm... well Hermione, Janelle and I were thinking of having a slumber party down here, so you guys need to go upstairs or where ever you were so we can be all girly and talk about our periods." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco looked horrified at that aspect, and meeting Harry's gaze sighed. "There is a Wii downstairs..."

"A what?" Ginny asked, turning around to look at him.

Janelle smiled. "It's a video game system. They're pretty awesome, some of my friends had them."

"You guys weren't going to tell us about video games? What is so secret about video games?" Puzzled, Hermione looked at each of the guys.

"You girls wouldn't understand. Go about doing your girly stuff, we will return to the world of RPGs and shooters." Harry replied and then the boys left again, leaving down the back hallway.

Ginny looked at her friends, her expression causing the other two girls to burst out laughing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The sound of a whistle blowing jolted everyone out of bed at 7:45 the next morning.

Stumbling through the door to the upstairs hallway, Ginny squinted, trying to make out the figure standing about three feet away from her. However he or she was, they were dressed all in black.

"Miss Weasley, what are you staring at?" His voice drawled.

Ginny stepped back, oh that's who it was. As she took that step backwards, she bumped into Draco who was putting on his shirt... "OOF, thanks Gin" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady both of them before they fell over.

"Does NOBODY realize that it is like quarter of eight in the morning?!" Kayla cried, stomping out of her room.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"Sleeping, as usual."

Ginny giggled. "Kayla sent him on a mission for ice cream last night."

"She did." Hermione said, confirming Ginny's comment as she slouched against the door frame, stifling a yawn.

"Professor, what can we do for you?" Harry asked, seemingly the only person awake enough to take into perspective that there was a reason for Snape to be standing in the middle of their hallway.

"This is the last chance boys and girls. If you are stupid enough to allow them to find you again, there isn't anything we can do to help you."

"Why don't you get the aurors to help us?" Hermione asked, straightening as things came into focus. "We, well Harry, defeated Voldemort, shouldn't the world be eternally grateful? How come we have to hide?"

Snape sighed. "Because of you, the world was in more trouble than it was before. Now the death eaters are revolting."

"WHAT?!" Draco bellowed. "I knew they were pissed of, but what do you mean that the world is in more danger."

"Those death eaters, your parents, will turn over every grain of sand to look for the eight of you." Snape replied.

Ginny's posture slackened in Draco's hold. "They won't do anything to our parents will they? I mean our parents don't know where we are, they-"

Draco squeezed her tightly. "I won't let that happen Gin." He whispered in his ear.

"Kayla, we need to take extra precautions with you as well. They want that baby aborted. They think it's a threat to society, because of the backgrounds it comes from."

"HE is not a threat!" Kayla cried, clutching her stomach.

Snape closed his eyes. "You all need to stay in this house. DO NOT LEAVE. If-"

"Professor?" Janelle piped up from beside Harry.

"Yes Miss Otis."

"What about me?"

Snape regarded Janelle with a look of curiosity.

"They must know about me now..."

Snape nodded. "Yes, I'm sure that they do... the daughter of Bobby Otis, right under there noses, living with the seven teenagers they happen to be after. In a relationship with the boy who killed there leader. You are indeed as much a target as Kayla is now."

Harry's face was as pale as a sheet by this point. "Professor there has to be something we can do besides just hiding out here and waiting for them to make their next move." He said tightly, grabbing Janelle's hand.

"Mr. Potter, these men and women know dark magic, and obviously aren't afraid to use it against you. The fact that you all made it out alive last time is a miracle in itself. Go up against them you all might not come back."

"Professor, thinking back to our third year, when Sirius hid out here. Do you think we could become animangi?" Hermione asked, looking at his face to see his reaction.

"A group of animals together won't rise any suspicions. Besides you'd have to register with the ministry, and at this point we are quite sure that they have access to ministry files. And no Mr. Potter you will NOT be doing it illegally like your father and his friends."

Harry glared at him. "I can't sit here and now that they could be out there terrorizing the Weasleys, or the Grangers."

"Bill, Charlie, and the twins are well on top of security for the Weasleys. And as long at the Grangers are in Muggle England, they won't be bothered. The Death Eaters won't take that risk, when they would rather have you than your parents."

"They attacked at Privet Drive didn't they?" Blaise asked, "You can't tell me that they can't find out we're here."

Snape looked away from everyone.

"A secret keeper, or something... wouldn't something work??" Kayla asked frantically.

"Still if they were to follow or track any of the other professors here, it wouldn't be hard to find you. We can't just make the Shrieking Shack disappear. It would be to obvious." With one last look around, Snape nodded. "I will return later." and with that he apparated away.

No body moved, no body said anything, and for a time it seemed as if no body even breathed.

Finally with a twitch, Draco tightened his arms around Ginny's middle. "We have to fight them."

"Are you out of your mind Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking across the hall at him. "You can risk your own pretty ass if you want, but don't drag us all to our deaths."

"RON!" Ginny cried. "Don't get mad. Don't let this get to us."

"We have to do something Ginny." Harry said quietly. With a shrug, he looked at his friends. "It wouldn't be to hard, and it wouldn't take that long. We have what they want... us. They'll come, we could set a trap."

"A trap Harry? We didn't finish seventh year, and these are experts in the dark arts." Blaise retorted.

Jabbing her elbow into his rib, Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry lead the D.A., we know this stuff."

"I don't know Hermione. The D.A. was awesome, and we learned a lot, but still. I don't think it's going to be enough to help us here." Ginny said, shaking her head. "And Snape is right, what happened in the alley that night was based on pure luck. There are a million things that could have gone wrong."

Draco sighed, "Gin, I'm not going to see you sit here, afraid of what is going to happen. At the same time I'm not going to sit here and let my father have his way, and hurt you. It's not going to happen."

Nobody said anything.

"I think it's time that we contacted Mum and Dad." Ron said quietly, looking at the ground, but slowly raising his gaze to meet Ginny's. "We have to tell them what is going on, and make sure they are okay."

"What if they have the floo network tapped?" Kayla asked from beside him.

"We could always call them on the telephone..." Hermione replied weakly.

Janelle who'd been quiet through this whole ordeal finally spoke up. "I think we need to stay here, where no one will get to us. It's safer."

Harry hugged her tightly. "I'll make sure you're safe Janelle, but we have to do something."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As Ginny walked into her and Draco's room later that morning, towel-drying her hair with one hand, while holding the towel wrapped around her body in the other, she paused just inside the door. "Hey." she called softly.

Draco, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his night clothes, arms braced on thighs, look up at her, a grim expression on his face. "Hey yourself."

"What are you thinking about?"

With a sigh, Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing really, trying to get it through my head what is going on here. I wish we could rewind time."

Closing her eyes, Ginny shut the door, and made her way over to her boyfriend. Sitting beside him, she angled herself so she could see his profile. "I love you, Draco. I don't like seeing you stressed out like this."

"Yeah, well Gin, I don't like seeing you held here like a prisoner. I think I already expressed that feeling this morning though, didn't I?

Not sure what to say in reply to that, Ginny sighed. "Do you have any idea what he may be doing?"

A shake of his head gave Draco's answer. "I need to find him Gin, I need to tell him off, I need to quit running away and hiding from him."

"But _I_ need you, Draco. I'll never be able to love another guy the way I love you, and if I lose you I-"

"You won't lose me. My father may hurt me, he'll never kill me though. It's you I'm worried about."

"I _need_ you Draco."

Nodding in understanding, Draco lowered his mouth to her's and kissed her. Let all his emotion flow out of him from his lips to her's.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Gin's out of the shower." Hermione informed those sitting in the kitchen quietly munching on breakfast, as she clambered down the stairs. When she got no response, she merely opened the cupboard and pulled out some breakfast of her own. "Guys, we need to cheer up."

Janelle glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "Says the girl who was freaking out last night."

Hermione shrugged. "I was tired and scared, I'm better now."

"Better now?" Kayla asked. "I'm more scared now than I've been since we left. Hermione this isn't some little issue. This is a big deal."

Just then the door burst open.

**A/N: Sooo what did you think?? I can't say when the next update will be. I have to update Never Forget at some point, and life is really crazy right now soooo. Yeah anyway, Reviews would be LOVELY!!**

**Thanks**

**bb27**


	19. Gone

**A/N: Woot for Cobey, it only took 27 days to update! Haha, well I hope you like it. It's kinda another twist. I have a lot going on with my life right now, so noncommittal fluff isn't really my style for the time being, lots of drama, lots and lots of drama. Hope you like it though!**

**bb27**

Hearing the crash come from downstairs, Ginny pulled back from Draco. Both looked towards the door.

"Put some clothes on Gin." Draco commanded as he headed for the door, pulling it open.

Ginny stood there, watching him leave. Then, turning towards the dresser, she yanked on her underclothes. Rummaging through the closet, she threw on a pair of jeans and a pink tank-top. Pulling one of Draco's hoodies over her head, she ran after Draco and fumbled down the stairs, knocking into Harry, who was at the same time making his way downstairs.

When Ginny saw the large man standing in the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief, and then ran into his open arms.

"'ello Ginny. I was jus' sayin' tha' I hope I din't scare any o' yah." Hagrid's deep voice rumbled.

Laughing, Harry too hugged their big friend. "It's alright Hagrid. It's good to see you. I've missed you."

Hagrid nodded, looking at each other their faces. "After tha' firs' visit to yah on Privet drive, McGonagall and Snape din't want me over there."

Hermione nodded. "So what are you doing here now then?" she asked.

"I herd what 'appened and I had to come see yah, make sure all yous was okay. And I see that most a yah're."

"Yeah, for the most part we're just a little shaken up." Ron agreed.

With another nod, Hagrid sighed. "Well... noone knows I'm here, so unfortunately Ima havta head back up to the school. I'll try an visit yahs real soon though."

"Yeah, that'd be great Hagrid." Harry said, giving him one last hug, before with a wave good-bye, Hagrid left the house.

"That giant could have been a little more considerate to us. You would think that knowing we had just been through some pretty stressful and traumatic events he would by a little smarter than to come in here smashing the door down."

"Malfoy shut up! You're still mad at him about the hypogriff incident." Ron yelled in his defense from across the kitchen.

"Guys knock it off!" Ginny cried. "I don't want to deal with you two fighting right now!" With that she stormed back upstairs.

Glaring at Ron, Draco followed her, making it to their room as she slammed the door in his face. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten before opening the door and entering the room. "Gin."

Ginny stood in front of the mirror on their dresser, aggressively combing mousse through her hair, her teeth clenched as she tried not to cry. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But-"

"Draco, what you said about Hagrid in the kitchen was completely uncalled for! If you couldn't think of something nice to say, then you should have kept the comment to yourself."

"Ginny-"

"I get it you were scared, but I was too, and I didn't say anything. He has a huge heart, and I don't mean just physically. He just wanted to know that we were okay."

"GINNY! Will you let me say something?" When she didn't respond, but kept doing her hair, he sighed, then continued. "Do you know how nerve wracking this whole ordeal is to me? And don't say it is for all of us because you know that it's my father, and it's a whole lot more dependant on me. But every time something goes wrong, I feel more afraid than I have ever felt in my entire life. And that's because I know not only am I putting my life in danger, I'm putting your life in danger. And you are the most important thing in the world to me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me. So yeah, I'm sorry if I get a little mad after something like that happens, but I just get so afraid that you'll get hurt."

Ginny paused, her hands dropping from her hair to her sides. She didn't turn around yet, because she knew that he would need a minute to compose himself, however when she turned around to look at him, his face was drawn and tears glistened in his eyes. "Draco..." with a sigh she stepped towards him, and placed her hands around his waist. Glancing up at him, she returned her gaze to his chest. "I don't what to say to make you feel any better, but this isn't your fault, and you don't have to think I'm in danger because of you."

"BUT YOU ARE!"

"Draco... I'm in danger because of the decisions that _I_ made, okay? And I do not regret any of those decisions." Licking her lips, she continued. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, I don't regret that."

"If only my father didn't have to be so goddamn stupid. I hate him!"

Feeling Draco tense, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest. "I love you," She said softly. At that he seemed to relax a little and return her hug. "We'll make it through this Draco, I promise, we'll be okay."

Draco didn't say anything, but he was mentally shaking his head, how could she make a promise like that? A promise she wouldn't be able to keep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So that was Hagrid..." Janelle said, a smile on her face. She reached up to place her clean bowl back in the cabinet and turned around. Jumping up and sitting on the counter, she continued. "He seems real nice Harry."

Harry too smiled. "He is. I've always kind of seen him as my rescuer, he's the one that finally came and got me from the Dursleys."

"OH! Harry has a man crush, Harry has a man crush!!" Ron said from across the table.

"SHUT UP RON!" Harry yelled, trying to hide the smile that was starting to spread over his face again. They were happy, and that was due to Hagrid, he was thankful that things had been able to settle down a bit.

"It's true Harry, ask Ginny, even when you two were together for a little bit, you still obsessed over Hagrid!" Hermione giggled, looking away when Harry glared at her.

"I did not obsess over him!" Changing the subject he said, "Where is Ginny?"

"She ran upstairs, and Draco took off after her." Kayla supplied from her seat next to Ron. She sat shorter than him, and was able to rest her head on his shoulder. She liked that.

"Want me to go check it out?" Blaise asked, standing to put his plate in the sink.

"No, Blaise, leave them alone, I'm sure everything's fine. Both of them are taking this really hard, and I think they just need to talk."

"Yeah, they better be just talking!" Ron growled.

Rolling her eyes, Janelle hopped off the counter and turned towards the stairs. "Well I'm going to go get in the shower. Adios."

Everyone at the table lifted a hand in acknowledgment. After several moments of silence, or rather quiet interrupted by the sipping of coffee, Hermione spoke.

"Do you think we'll ever go back? To Hogwarts I mean? Or do you think we'll stay in hiding forever?"

Harry wiped his hand down his face, trying to circulate the blood flow. "I don't know 'Mione. I would like to hope, but I've learned that usually hoping only leads to people getting upset when their dreams don't come true. Lucius Malfoy and all his little followers, it's them. Once they go we'll be fine."

"Where are they going to go Potter? Azkaban? Several of them already escaped from there." Blaise put in. He shook his head. "No, it's going to take a lot more than just some teenagers."

"You know Draco's story Babe, he won't let us work with the Aurors, and besides, I don't know that we _can _work with the Aurors." Hermione shot back.

"Draco's story?" Harry looked at his friends, all seemed to know what this was about, except for Ron of course, he looked just as clueless.

Kayla looked around the table and decided she would retell the tale. "Draco isn't or rather wasn't the only child that you all might have thought he was."

"What?" Ron asked, his voice dead pan and his jaw dropping.

"He is the second born Malfoy son. The first, the real Malfoy heir was Bryce, he was nineteen when he was murdered by an auror. Draco was seven. He saw the murder happen, and has been messed up about it since. I don't know how his father sees Draco's role in it, but he hasn't liked him very much since then."

Harry let out a low whistle. "I never would have been able to come up with something like that as to why Malfoy is the way he is."

"Now do you see what we mean Harry. Draco won't let us work with the aurors." Hermione said softly.

"When did you find out about this 'Mione? How long have you known that the aurors wouldn't be able to help us because of Malfoy?" Ron asked, swinging around to look at his best friend.

Hermione glanced away, meeting Blaise gaze. "Since the night of the attack in Godrics Hollow."

"You knew this whole time? You knew?!" Ron asked jumping up.

"Ron! COOL DOWN! Even if Draco didn't want us to help the aurors, we still could have recruited their help. I don't know what's going on, but you have to realize that if they were going to help us, wouldn't we have gone to Grimmauld Place instead of ending up over on Privet drive? Dontcha think there is an explanation as to why NO aurors have been involved in this?" Quested Hermione.

Ron seemed to think about that for a minute. "I think it's high time we contacted someone. Anyone. Mum and Dad, somebody."

"It's true, we should do something. It doesn't seem as if McGonagall and Snape are going to do anything to help our cause. They kind of just want to hide us away and forget the whole idea for the time being." Kayla filled in.

The room returned to it's somber silence.

"I'm going to call my parents now." Ron said, slowly raising from his chair and walking to the fire place. Grabbing a handful of floo powder off the mantle, he leaned in and threw the dust down yelling "THE BURROW!" Green flames engulfed his head. "MUM!"

A startled squeak came from across the kitchen. His mother turned around and nearly screamed when she saw his face in the fire. Throwing her hand to her chest, she made her way to the hearth and knelt to talk to her son. "Hello Ronald. Nice of you to finally let us know you are alive. Your father and I have been waiting for some kind of contact from you and your sister. How are you two? How are you liking Beauxbatons?"

"Beauxbatons? Mum, we aren't in France. We're still in England, we never left?"

"Why Ronald what are you talking about? Professor McGonagall herself wrote your father and I a letter saying that you, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and several Slytherins had become transfer students and would be attending Beauxbatons. Your father and I were so proud."

"MUM! You aren't listening, it was all a lie. Did you read The Profit around the time that we left? We were the ones in the alley in Godric's Hollow that night. We've been hiding from the Death Eaters ever since."

Mrs. Weasley went extremely pale at that thought. "Let me talk to your sister." she demanded.

Ron sighed. "Hold on, she's upstairs with Malfoy, I'll have someone go get her."

"UPSTAIRS WITH MALFOY! What is he doing there?!" Molly's voice was laced with anger.

"Mum, it's okay, he's not as bad as we thought, he helped us defeat Lord Voldemort." Ron assured her quickly before pulling his head out of the fire and telling someone to go get Ginny.

Hermione volunteered, not knowing what she would find when she got up there, but brave enough to see. She knocked on the door, but didn't dare try turning the knob. There was no noise coming from inside the room, so she took that as a good thing. When still no noise came through the door, she knocked again. "Gin, Ron flooed your mum, she wants to talk to you come downstairs." There was no response. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned the knob. There was no one in the room. Looking around frantically, she noticed that not only was it empty of human existence, but it was empty. They were gone. "SOMEONE BETTER GET UP HERE!" She yelled back down the stairs.

Four pairs of feet thundered up the stairs. Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Kayla all came flying into the room.

"Where are they!?" Ron asked, looking around just as Hermione had done moments before.

"Why would they leave? Where would they go?" Kayla asked, walking over to the dresser, there was a piece of paper. "Guys..."

Harry came over and snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Read it Harry." Ron instructed, struggling to keep his voice straight.

"_Dear Harry, Janelle, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, and Kayla,_

_We had to leave, we couldn't stay any more. We're going to try and make things better, fix what happened. Don't worry, we'll be alright. At this point we don't know where we are going to go, but we'll try to stay in touch. Ron, I'll be okay, I promise. __**Yeah Weasley, don't worry I'll take care of her**__. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny and __**Draco**_"

Nobody said anything for a couple minutes.

"Do you think someone came? Do you think Lucius was here and he made them leave?" Janelle asked.

Everyone turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

"You were up here Janelle, did you hear anything?" Harry asked, holding up the note.

With a shake for her head, Janelle answered that question. "No, I mean they could have gone out the window and shimmied down the drain pipe, like I did a lot when I was living with my Uncle, or they could have apparated out..."

"No, apparation makes a loud crack we all would have heard it." Ron responded, still looking around the room.

"Not exactly." Blaise spoke up. "Draco can apparate pretty quietly, something his father taught him about sneaking up on people, though I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the way Death Eaters just come out of no where, in his blood you know. Any way, he could have easily side along apparated Ginny, and they could have left with out a sound."

"Well, being that you just said that, maybe Janelle is right. I mean, if Death Eaters can be so silent, they could have easily come in here, and put them under the Imperious curse, then made them leave." Harry pondered allowed.

"Draco and Ginny aren't stupid, they would have yelled. They would have let us know." Kayla argued weakly.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "If someone came in, then they could have used a silencio spell on the room, we wouldn't have heard anything, and besides, Draco not being stupid, might mean he wouldn't have put a fight. He knows his father, and if he thought that by being difficult Ginny would end up hurt, he would do everything he could to cooperate."

Licking his lips, Ron looked at his friends. "Do we alert McGonagall, or do we go after them?"

Harry sighed. "I have no idea."

Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand, "I think... and I'm not saying this to be the male chauvinist, but I think that maybe Ron, Harry, and I should go, then Hermione, Kayla, and Janelle could stay here."

"But-"

"No, it's a good idea Hermione." Ron argued. With a nod, he started for the door. Lets get some things and then we'll go.

Soon the three guys had left the bedroom, and Janelle, Hermione, and Kayla were left there looking at the empty doorway.

"Now what?" Kayla asked.

**A/N: I know it's short, and I know it's a cliffhanger, but I have no clue where I am going to take this now... so while I take sometime to ponder that, I thought you might like and update, haha just cuz I knew you were dying to figure out who came into the kitchen. Enjoy it, review it! Thanks!**

**bb27**


	20. Secret Plan

**A/N: One month and 16 days, not bad for between updates! This chap is out of my norm, but I hope you like it!! Mostly focused on Draco and Ginny. Read it, Review it!**

**Thanks,**

**bb27**

"Where the HELL is it?!" Draco hissed slamming the drawer back in place. "It's got to be here somewhere."

Ginny's eyes widened at seeing him so angered. "What are you looking for?" She asked quietly from her perch on the bed.

"It has GOT to be here somewhere!" he was not happy. Suddenly he paused, standing stalk still. He look at the door and then back at the drawer. "We don't have much time."

"DRACO! You're scaring me... what is going on?!

"AHA!" Draco exclaimed, pulling an old cedar box out of the closet. Opening the little latch, he walked over to where Ginny was sitting. Unceremoniously dumping the box on the silky black comforter he ran his hand through the miscellaneous nick-knacks: jewelry, coins, the little reminders the average person collects over a lifetime.

"Got it!" He pulled out a long gold chain with a serpent hanging from it. Encrusted with pieces of onyx, the snake had blood colored, ruby-red eyes. It was ugly and scary at the same time. "Put this on."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked looking at the necklace.

With and urgent sigh, he slipped it over her head. "Stick it under your shirt. Don't let him see it."

"Him who? What is this? Draco where are we?!" Ginny believed she was a long way passed panicked at this point.

"It will keep you safe, he won't be able to hurt you." Draco explained, standing up. "He's here."

The door slowly creaked open. "I was wondering how long it would take before you returned my son." The sickening voice came from the other side of the door.

Ginny's eyes bulged. Suddenly it was made sense. They were at the Manor and Lucius was here in the same room. Merlin help her. She glanced at Draco, but his eyes remained steady on his father.

"Yes Father, I have returned, and I brought the Weasley girl with me. It took a little while longer then planned but I finally was about to escape that pack of muggle lovers. So foolish they were to believe that I would really take their side. I had to wait to slip away with out letting them on to my plan. If I'd left sooner they'd have become curious and come after me."

Ginny wanted nothing more than to just pass out then and there. He couldn't' be serious. He was supposed to be fixing things, but why did it seem as if this whole he he'd been fooling her. An evil scheme to put her back on the dark side.

"Damn foolish." Lucius agreed. "But then I almost believed those little stunts you pulled when we showed up. Play the hero, gain their trust, and then squash them like bugs. You play tough Draco. You play to win."

They must have forgotten Ginny was in the room.

"Did you find the other diary? The one in the dungeon?" Lucius questioned, looking at Ginny. He seemed to take her in inch by inch, and she was suddenly feeling very violated.

"No, damn back-stabber that Snape is must have heard and gotten there first." Draco responded lightly.

"Yes well when he decided to go help those nut cases over at Hogwarts, he made the worst move of his life... She's a pretty girl Draco, I feel fortunate that you weren't stuck with an ugly one like that bushy haired mud-blood."

"WHY YOU!" Ginny screamed.

"Now, now Ginevra that is no way to speak to your future father-in-law. Or has Draco not told you? You see we were going to kill you, but Draco was very generous and offered to make you his bride. Seems that he has a slight soft-spot for you. Unfortunately, that means that my grandchild will have Weasley blood. At least it's pure.

Y-" Ginny abruptly snapped her mouth shut when she felt the front of Draco's thigh slowly increase pressure against the back of her own. He wanted her to shut-up, but at this point she wasn't exactly sure which side he was on. He had after all dragged her here, to the manor, to see his father. Who was he lying to, Daddy-dearest or her? Merlin help _him_ if it was her, because he would not be the happiest husband in the world. That is if they were forced into this previously mentioned marriage, that his father spoke of. '_Ginny knock it off, you know Draco is on your side.'_ A voice filled her mind. Realizing that her conscience was right she stopped and decided to just glare at Lucius Malfoy.

"Now don't go getting all pouty on us Ginevra, you are soon going to be the wife of the most famous man in the world. That is once we get rid of Potter, but don't worry sweetheart it won't be long. And once you are with child you will realize this is right where you belong."

Ginny gulped. _With child?_ Draco had always tenderly made love to her, yes it was urgent and animalistic sometimes, but he'd never forced himself on her. And he'd always made sure to use protection, eliminating any chance of getting her pregnant. If she was forced to marry him against her will, and it would be against her will if she found out that he was truly on the dark side, she would no longer being a willing participant in his affections. That would mean only one thing. If after this point Ginny became the wife of evil Draco Malfoy, the only way he could get her pregnant would be to rape her. She must have started swaying because the world was spinning and she felt Draco arms around her. Stiffening she tried to move out of his arms, but he held her tight.

"Don't try getting away now, I'm sending you up to Narcissa so she can get you all set in her wedding gown. She's been waiting for weeks for the two of you to arrive. You see after Draco we planned to have one more, but it never worked out, and she's always wanted a daughter. Now she will have one. And you being a Weasley will obviously be able to produce not just one heir, but an entire flock of grandchildren for her to spoil so, Blitzy!"

A small house elf appeared at his side, cowering as she waited for a command. "Yes Master? What can Blitzy do for Master?"

"Take Ginevra to your Mistress."

Ginny turned around and looked at Draco. He nodded and let her go. Ginny couldn't move, her feet were rooted to the floor. His mother would dress her up like a princess, in a wedding gown that had a trail 10 feet long, just like she'd always wanted. But now she didn't want it. Now she didn't want it at all.

Blitzy came over to Ginny and taking her hand pulled her towards the door. "Come Miss, I must bring you to Mistress."

Ginny sent one last glare at Draco, declaring she would castrate him this night, their wedding night, rather than give him what every groom looks forward to. Then looking at the little elf allowed her to pull her out of the room and down a staircase to a parlor.

The elf knocked on the door, and hurried footsteps could be heard from inside. The door flung open and Narcissa quickly wrapped the girl in a tight hug. "Come on in Dear, you must be scared out of you mind. Lets sit by the fire and I'll explain but it needs to be quick. Blitzy bring tea and biscuits."

The little elf apparated away after bowing so close to the floor her nose touched.

"I know that you are probably furious right now, and you think that Draco is going to marry you. It is his dream I'll let you know to do just that. But he's going to wait until your ready. He owled me last night and let me know of this plan, I assume that he owled his father too. Now, it is my job to get you out of here safely while he deals with his father."

Ginny gasped. "It was a plan. But he used me!"

"Now Ginevra, don't be like that. It was safer for you to be put in this predicament then to be left behind. If he had shown up with out you, his father would surely have gone looking for you, and he wouldn't let that happen to you, he loves you too much."

"Yeah, well he could have told me about this plan instead of catching me off guard the way he did."

"Draco is a prone actor, he's been lying to his father all his life. This act needed to look as real as possible, and not to be offensive, but he thought it best that you weren't aware. He didn't know how well you could play the victim, and decided you being put in this situation and thinking it were real would allow for Lucius to believe it real."

Ginny had to give him that, if she'd known what was going on she probably would have flubbed it up and then all this hard planning Draco had done would have been worthless. "Now what though? Lucius thinks that you and I are preparing for a wedding."

"Yes, that he does, but if all goes Draco's way, he won't be around to see a wedding take place. We are to leave, and I'm taking you back to the Shrieking Shack. Come now, I'll apparate you there now."

"I can't leave him here by himself. Lucius will kill him if he finds out. He gave me this necklace to keep me safe, I can go back up there and protect him." Ginny said pulling out the snake necklace he'd put around her neck.

Narcissa grabbed the necklace and looked up at her. "He gave you this?"

Ginny nodded.

"That boy of mine, he really is going to get himself killed." Narcissa hiked up her long skirts and ran toward the stair case, delicately running up as a lady would. "Come on Ginevra, we need to put you in that wedding gown, and then we are going to take over Draco's plan before he gets hurt."

Bewildered by what was going on, Ginny jogged after her. She followed her to an old room where plastic covers were on the furniture on the sitting room, and then into the bedroom where the comforter lay folded at the foot of the bed and pillows lay stacked at the head. She guessed it was a guest room and that the elves prepared it for company. Still she followed Narcissa into the woman's dressing closet.

"Here, we may have to mend it some, you are several inches shorter than me, and a much slighter at the waist. I was already almost four months along with Bryce when I married, and you nary have any fat on your body."

Ginny gulped, looking at the magnificent white dress. It was long, just like she'd always imagined her own. The top was low, and would show plenty of cleavage as it slopped up and covered only one shoulder. With a sigh, Ginny pulled off Draco's hoddie that she had put on earlier that morning when Hagrid showed up. Then peeling off her tank-top, she unbuttoned her jeans, and toeing off her shoes she pulled the pants over her feet. Soon she stood in only her bra and knickers.

Narcissa handed her a strapless bra, and knowingly turned around while Ginny put it on. Once Ginny gave her the go ahead, she turned around and then taking the dress helped lift it over her head, and pull it into place. It was indeed too big. Pulling out her wand, she quickly placed several mending charms on it then turned Ginny towards the door. Come now, sit at the vanity in the bedroom and I will fix your hair."

Ginny did as she was told. Once she sat, she felt Narcissa slowly start to brush out her hair and then she felt the pull as Narcissa began to twist it and tap it with her wand to keep each in place. Deciding she should start a conversation to ignore the pain at her scalp she started. "I'll marry him if it turns out I must."

"You know he doesn't want to rush you into something like that Ginevra." Narcissa responded, still twisting Ginny's red locks.

"I know, but if he went through all this to protect me, I know that he really loves me, and Merlin knows that I love him, so I would do it."

"Well," Narcissa said, placing her hands on Ginny's shoulders, "At this point I need you to put on your little actress face and go along with everything I say. When it comes to the wedding ceremony we will see what happens. For now this is what I want you to do. Take off the necklace, I will give you one of my own, it's a diamond necklace my father gave me when I married Lucius, he charmed it so when I angered Lucius he wouldn't be able to hurt me."

"But Narcissa I don't want you to get hurt." Ginny protested.

"Don't worry, Bryce and Draco bought me another one, so that I could wear it to more fancy events. For a bride a diamond necklace will not look plain, and we can call it your something borrowed, I'll put on the pearl on my boys bought me. Now, take this necklace, and do whatever it take to put it on Draco. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded as Narcissa clasped the necklace around her thin, pale, neck.

"Now let us go, I'll change quickly and we can go find Draco and Lucius."

It only took a few minutes for Narcissa to ready herself. "Come on lets go." Ginny swallowed tightly as Narcissa lead her back to the room Draco had first brought her. Knocking, the older woman didn't wait for a response before entering. She took Ginny's hand and pulled her inside. "Lucius, Ginevra is ready."

Ginny looked up at Draco who stood there wide eyes. He shifted his eyes to the left several times, and Ginny shrugged slightly, then tilting her neck towards his mother. Sighing angrily Draco looked at his parents. "Shall I go get ready now Father?" He asked, looking one more time at Ginny.

"Yes, your tuxedo is in your dressing room. Quickly now, we don't want to leave your beautiful bride waiting."

Draco nodded and hurried to his dressing room. What where Ginny and his mother up to. He had noticed the necklace no longer was on her neck. The diamond one that was there now must be his mother's. That meant Narcissa knew he had no protection and was playing along to make sure he didn't in the end get hurt. Frustrated he pulled on his pants and his jacket and then exited the dressing room having taken only moments to ready. Both his parents and Ginny remained where they had been, all unscathed, and he sighed in relief. Moving to her side, he wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded to his father. "Right then I am ready."

Lucius nodded. "Good, the minister is waiting in my office."

Draco arm tightened around her waist as they walked down the staircase toward their destination. "What is going on Gin?" He whispered in her ear.

"You tell me."

"You were supposed to go back to the Shack with mother, why are you still here?"

"We couldn't leave you when I have the necklace. Hold my hand, it's there, and then put it on and put your arm around my waist again."

"No, Father will notice how fidgety that is, and he'll turn around and see that I have it on."

"But if it's on he can't hurt you!"

Draco nodded in defeat. "That is true isn't it?" Nodding, he let go of her waist, and wrapped his hand around hers, taking the necklace, he dropped it over his hand and replaced his hand around her waist.

"Stop fidgeting back there, we are almost there." Lucius scolded.

Ginny fought back a giggle, pleased that he hadn't turned around.

"Right, after you," Lucius said, holding open the door and allowing Draco to push Ginny in first, before letting his wife enter and closing the door.

A minister stood in front of the fire place.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The boys had just arrived at Hogwarts when Snape came running up to the headmistresses office. "What are you doing here?" He asked Ron, Harry, and Blaise.

"Draco and Ginny are gone." Blaise informed him, seeming antsy.

"I'm aware, they went to the Manor."

"THE MANOR?!" Harry gasped. "Why would he take her there, is he trying to get her killed?"

"No, but he did make her his bride." Snape announced, turning towards the spiral staircase.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, hustling after him. "Did you just say that the ferret kidnaped my sister and married her?"

"Yes I did, and if you don't mind I need to get over there now and see what I can do."

"You are taking us with you." Blaise told him, standing firmly in front of the man.

"I can't do that. And besides did you leave those girls at the Shrieking Shack by themselves? How do you know that now that Ginny is a Malfoy, he won't use her to get to all of them and you as well."

"Ginny... a Malfoy..." Ron said, collapsing in a chair. "That bastard, he was lying to us this whole time."

"NO! He wasn't!" Snape said in his defense. "He had a plan, but it failed. Ginny was supposed to leave, and she ended up staying and going through with the wedding. I don't know why, or what she did, but now they are married, and I need to go there!" With that he apparated away.

The boys followed. All four landed in the foyer at Malfoy Manor as Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Ginny left the Lucius's office. "My, my, my. Our plan did work Draco. You said they would come and look here they are. Only where are the girls. The mud-blood and Kayla are missing, that muggle girl too."

"Actually Dad, Janelle isn't a muggle, her father was Bobby." Draco said, looking at Blaise.

"Bobby? Bobby Otis? So that is how things worked out. I should have guessed that the a Death Eaters daughter would get Potter to fall in love with her."

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, looking at Draco. "What is he talking about."

"Bobby Otis was a top notch Death Eater, he died at the World Cup." Draco explained. "That's why when Snape asked if she was a Death Eater and she said she was Bobby Otis's daughter he backed off, from what we all heard his family was now hiding from the Death Eaters because his brother had taken off with them."

Harry swallowed hard, furious Janelle hadn't felt the need to tell him this. But he had to give it to her, he wouldn't have wanted to talk about it either, and he understood why it didn't seem necessary to tell.

"And you've left the mud-blood alone with our own two Death Eater daughters. I was apprehensive about your plan my son, but it has worked out far better than I could have ever imagined."

The boys swung around to look at Draco, who with Ginny by his side was standing stock still. He shook his head slightly. They had to know that Kayla and Janelle should do anything to Hermione, they were all close friends, and his father was a loony if he thought that they would be anything like their parents whom they loathed so much.

"Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore Lucius. What makes you think he would let anyone else be murdered because of him. He is too kind hearted."

"What are you talking about Severus. Quit rambling and help me take care of these boys." Lucius said, taking a step towards Harry, Ron, and Blaise.

"I can't Lucius, just like Draco can't kill you. But I can make sure that you never hurt anyone again. You've hurt enough people Lucius. Avada Kedavra!"

The green light that boomed out of Snape's wand took everyone by surprise, most of all Narcissa. She looked from her husband who lay dead on the floor to Snape.

"SEVERUS! How could you!??!" She screamed, flinging herself on the body that lay at her feet.

"Come on Cissy, you know that you never loved him. He was a horrible husband to you." Snape spat.

"SO! He was still my husband, and now he has been murdered by his best friend. You know, you may have been a Death Eater, but that Lily Evans has had your heart for along time now Severus. You may have loathed James, but you knew that you couldn't let Harry get hurt, because he was a part of her. You killed your best friend for a woman who _never loved you._"

"Boys go back to Hogwarts, take Ginny with you." Severus said, deadly calm.

Draco looked between his god-father and his mother. "Mother will you be okay?" He asked.

"Yes Draco, I'll be fine. Go back to school." She said.

With a nod he kissed his mother on the cheek, glanced down at his father, and then wrapping his arms around Ginny disapparated.

"What was that all about?!" Harry asked when they had returned to the Head Mistresses office.

Draco shot him a look. "I have no idea, so don't even bother harping on me about it Potter."

"Ok, but I'm allowed to harp on you. You married my sister." Ron said, moving towards him. "You married my LITTLE, SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD, sister."

"RON! Stop, it's not his fault. He didn't want to go through with it. I made him do it." Ginny said, jumping to his defense. She would have run and placed herself in front of him physically, however she still wore the wedding dress, and could barely move in it's confines.

"You made him marry you Gin?" Ron asked venomously. "Why?"

"Because if I didn't I would have been killed, and he would have too."

"I don't think I'd have a problem with the second one."

"Shut up Ron." Ginny cried.

"Come on, we better get back to the girls. I have a feeling that as soon as my dad and Kayla's parents find out about Lucius they're going to come after us." Blaise said, and they appaprated into Hogsmeade, a much quicker trip than walking through the tunnel under the Womping Willow.

The only problem was when they got back, the girls weren't there.

**A/N: WOOT! Haha an update, and yes it's a cliff hanger MWAHAHAHA... haha, anyway hope you like it. I'll try and update again real soon!**


	21. All Over

**A/N: SORRY! I know that cliff hanger on the last chapter was just awful, I know I know, and it's been a month since I put that up, but voila here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**bb27**

"Did you seriously think that we wouldn't find you again?" His voice held the anger that the redness in his face and the clenching of his hands gave away.

No one answered in response to his question.

"You know that your precious Draco and Ginevra have been wed, and that oh no! they aren't on your side. You believed them, how foolish." A female voice taunted them.

"Kayla, if you will come with me, we'll take care of that little problem you've been suffering from." Her mother's voice, stood out, gentle compared to the rest.

"NO!" Kayla screamed, moving to wrap her arms around her middle, of course the bindings on her arms made that rather difficult. "Please, you can't do this to me! You can't kill my baby! Not Hagan, please don't hurt my baby!" She finally gave up on words as she broke down and sobbed.

A gasp from her mother followed by the sound of heels on the stone floor clued Kayla into the fact that her mother was standing right in front of her. She lifted her head to meet her mother's gaze. "YOU NAMED IT!?"

Kayla looked defiantly at her mother. "No Mum, I named _HIM!_"

"What has that Weasley boy done to you Kayla?" Her mother hissed. "Do you plan to marry him. I'm sure that is exactly what he wants from you. Could you live in that kind of squalor Kayla, they have no money-"

"MOTHER! Can you stop bashing Ron for TWO SECONDS and understand that- just- I love Ron, with all my heart, and nothing, NOTHING, you can do is gonna change that. He is the father of my baby, which I might remind you, can't be harmed. So your abortion ideas won't work."

"I still can't believe you would be such a little tramp as to sleep with such a lowly... I wouldn't even consider him a human being." Her father mumbled, glaring at her from across the room.

"Excuse me!? You can't talk to me like that. I was sexually abused by you from the time I was seven. SEVEN! Most girls who have gone through what YOU put me through become drug addicts or whores. Not me, I came out clean, and I found someone who loves me and who takes care of me, and who protects me from you. Someone who looks beyond my past and-" The tears of her confession forbade her from continuing. Only Ron knew of her father's abuse, and Draco and Blaise of course, but she was sure neither of them had told.

Narcissa apparated in at that point. "Let them go Michael. Lucius is gone."

Michael, Tammy, Bellatrix, and Rick all turned to regard their friend. "What do you mean gone Narcissa?"

"Severus came, trying to stop the wedding. He Avada Kedavra'd him. It's over, leave them alone."

"NO! My daughter is pregnant, I'm not giving up now!!" Michael Reed yelled, pointing his wand at Kayla.

"What are you going to do Mike? Huh? She has some sort of shield around her. You'll never break through it!"

Mike looked away, staring hard at the floor. He'd been through so much to get his daughter out of the _light's_ hands, and he was not going to quit now. She was his daughter, and would do what she was told. He'd not be the grandfather of a Weasley. "I'll figure something out." he muttered crossly.

"Mike, maybe we should back down, 'Cissa is right, there is nothing we can do with out Lucius as our leader." Tammy said gently, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"Get off me woman!" He barked, swinging his arm around and backhanding her, leaving a large red hand-print across her cheek.

Tammy took a deep breath, tears in her eyes.

Kayla looked sympathetically at her mother, wishing that she could protect her. It disgusted her that she could even remotely still feel for her, after what she'd been put through at the hands of parents. Sure her mum had always been there to comfort her, soothe her, and dry her tears when her father had done something, but she'd never had the courage to say anything to him, or take Kayla and leave. Her mother had always been weak, and both she and Kayla had been through loads of shit at his hands. Kayla had vowed to never be like her mother, yet at times like these she knew that Tammy was her mother and she'd never be able to stop loving her as such. Now she would be the who stood up to him. "Let me go Father. Let me go, I know you don't want me, I know you never did. And Mum, you don't love her. You use her, you keep her like an ornament at your side. I'm not going to let you use me that way. Use me to get power, to take over." Kayla shook her head. "Let me go."

"I will not hand you over to their side. I've worked hard to make a place for myself in this world. I raised you to be just like me, and what did I do wrong? How could you turn out the way you did?" Michael asked, glaring at his only child.

"I wasn't a son, and you didn't want me for that exact reason." Shrugging she continued. "Let me go back, leave me alone. If you were a good father, who loved me, you would want me to be happy not miserable. Here in shackles, I'm miserable, hiding away, I'm miserable. I want to be at school, with Ron, safe. I want my baby to grow up feeling loved. I don't want him to feel what I had to growing up. I-"

"Mr. Reed, are you aware of who I am?" Janelle spoke up.

Hermione, completely confused at Janelle's attempt, glared at her trying to tell her to shut up.

"Yes, yes, Janelle something or other, you're Potter's girl." Mike answered, turning back to his daughter.

"Yes, that's all true, but do you know _who_ I am. Who my father was?"

"No, I guess not. Is it important right now, because I'm trying to deal with my daughter and you interrupting with your babbling is getting on my nerves."

"Bobby Otis."

That caught his attention. Turning back to look at the girl, Mike smiled. "Bobby Otis' girl. I must say, sneaking in on their little hiding plot, smart girl. Your father would have been proud."

"What's he talking about Janelle?!" Hermione hissed.

Janelle shot a side-long glace at Hermione. "My father, Bobby Otis is a well known death eater. He died during the raid at the World Cup when we were fourth years."

Hermione gasped. "THIS WHOLE TIME JANELLE!"

Janelle smirked. "What did you think, I was a _good girl_ Hermione?" She winked at her friend. "After my dad died, my uncle, who is a squib came to live with us. Thought he could make us good, put us on Dumbledore's side. And for a long time he thought he had succeeded."

"Well Miss Otis, I do believe that it is time for you to rejoin the ranks." Bellatrix said with a smile, coming forward and taking off her bindings. "What took you so long to come and find us?"

Janelle frowned, thinking quickly. "Well, you see I had seen in the Prophet what had happened, and then McGonagall and Snape, what fools placed these kids in public schooling. I found them and made my way into their lives. I figured that I might be needed later, for information."

Hermione fought back a smile. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY OUR TRUST LIKE THAT JANELLE?!" She screamed, trying her best to sound angry.

"Shut up Mud-blood." Janelle spat, then turned around and quickly mouthed 'SORRY!'

Hermione shook her head. "I guess it doesn't matter, it's not like you can do anything magical, your uncle having pulled you out of wizarding school. I'm not afraid."

Janelle glared mildly at her friend. "You have no idea what I am capable of Granger."

"Oh really, where is your wand then Otis? Huh? Do you even have one?"

"You filthy ingrate! If you don't shut up I will personally give my wand to Miss Otis and allow her to do with you as she pleases!!!" Michael screamed.

"Go ahead, I'd really _love_ to see what she's capable of!"

"Take the wand Janelle." Mike said, pulling his out of the shaft on his waist and handing it to her.

Janelle looked down at the piece of would, frantically trying to think of any spell she could remember from her time at school. Anything that she could use to stun them or else immobilize them. That or she could throw it to Hermione and risk Bellatrix or Tammy pulling a wand on all three of them. Deliberating she looked up at Mike.

"Do it, don't be afraid, she's a mudblood, you will only be purifying our race."

Janelle nodded. Then turning around she pointed the wand at his heart "Petrificus Totalus!" She said.

The other woman in the room where to stunned over what Janelle had just done to comprehend that she had thrown the wand at Hermione who subsequently bound Tammy and Bella. Turning to Narcissa she smiled. "Thanks, I can see where Draco gets his kindness from." Looking back at Kayla, she turned questioningly to the woman. "Is there a way of getting Kayla back to the house that won't splinch her? I don't want to apparate or Ron will kill me."

Narcissa nodded and pulled out a portkey. "Why don't all of you girls take this and I'll keep Mike's wand."

Janelle and Hermione looked skeptically at the portkey. "Don't worry it will take you right back to the Hogwarts. We won't be bothering you anymore. And tell my son goodbye... and that he made a wonderful decision to be with Ginny, she is a good person, and I can see how much he loves her."

Hermione nodded slowly, then turning around she unbound Kayla from her shackles, and they portkeyed from the room.

Landing safely back in the Head Mistresses office at school, Hermione, Janelle, and Kayla all gave sighs of relief.

"It's all over." Kayla said quietly, turning and smiling at her two best friends. "Over!"

Hermione smiled back and the three girls began jumping up and down, hugging each other and crying out of happiness.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ron cried as they all burst back into McGonagall's office.

Kayla turned around, eyes still shining with unshed tears and threw herself into his arms. Holding him tightly she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Baby what did they do to you, did they hurt you? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Ron asked panicking.

"It's over Ron, it's done."

"Done, what does she mean?" Blaise asked, seeking out Hermione and hugging her.

"We were somewhere, I'm not sure where, and Mike wasn't very happy, Kayla's dad that is, and Narcissa came and said there was no use in trying anymore and to let us go. Well Janelle came out and told her little secret, and the idiot handed her his wand when she threatened to teach me a lesson. She used his wand against him and we bound them all up, well except Narcissa of course. Then she gave us a portkey." Looking at Draco, she turned her eyes back to stare at Blaise's chest. "She said to tell you goodbye Draco. And that's she's happy for you, and that you made a good choice in loving Ginny." Glancing back to see his reaction, she say a multitude of emotions play across his face.

"What do you mean 'good-bye'?" He asked, looking at her, eyebrows knit.

"I don't know."

Draco nodded in understanding.

The door opening again caught everyone's attention. A haggard looking McGonagall walked in. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled at them. "Now then you all have had a busy day. Your things will be returned to your dormitories, you may return there now. And no I do not want any of you asking if you may have special sleeping arrangements, everyone is to sleep in there own beds. That includes you two Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley."

"But-"

McGonagall shook her head. "The marriage is not binding, Ginevra is only sixteen, and she did not have parental permission. There for you two are not husband and wive as you may have believe you were, are. Now go back to your dormitories, I would think that all of you would like to rest for a while before dinner. Your classes will resume tomorrow."

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!" Molly Weasley cried as she burst into the room, Mr. Weasley right behind her. I get a floo call and am told that my children have been hiding out away from Death Eaters, and then when they go to get my baby girl, the call ends and I hear nothing from them for hours?! What is the meaning, tell me now!" She said turning around. As her eyes landed on Ginny and Draco standing side by side in tuxedo and wedding gown, she brought a hand to her mouth. "Ginevra, what have you done?" She asked, swallowing hard. Her heart broke as she thought of her beautiful, young daughter marrying a crazy Slytherin.

"Mum calm down, it's not what you think." Ginny said slowly.

"Oh really, you are going to tell me that you and that Malfoy didn't elope somewhere, that the reason you were missing and dressed like that is because you are partaking in a play is that it? Oh which play dear because I would love to see you in it." She answered sarcastically.

"Mrs. Weasley-" Draco began but Molly cut him off.

"Don't you even talk to me!" She said pointing a finger at him.

"MUM! Don't be like that when you have no idea what is going on here! Draco and I did get married today. BUT! Before you freak out anymore, I did because if I didn't both of us would have been killed." When her mother gave a slight squeak, Ginny stopped and looked at Draco. "Don't worry Mum we are perfectly safe now, and as Professor McGonagall just informed us, the wedding is not valid because I am underage and did not have your permission. There for, no I'm not married to Draco."

"Well I should hope not." Arthur injected before his wife could say anything else. "We're glad you're safe Gin-bug." he said making his way towards her and hugging her. "You've grown up so much, and I'm not ready to let another man take care of you yet."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Daddy." Sighing shakily, she turned to her mum. "I do love him Mum. He's been absolutely amazing to me, and unfortunately for Dad, he has taken care of me. This whole time that we have been away he's put me first, and I just wish you could learn to trust and love him like I have."

Molly had tears in her eyes by the time her daughter had finished her plead. "Oh my little Ginny!" Molly sobbed embracing her daughter in a rib cracking hug. Once she had regained control she stepped back and let her eyes wander over her daughter's face, and then over to Draco. "I'll see what I can do. Now then my Ron." She said turning around. Upon seeing her son holding another blond Slytherin in a tight, loving embrace Molly raised her eyebrows. "Ron will you introduce your father and I to your friend?"

Ron nodded, letting go of Kayla, he turned to his mother.

"OH MY GOD! THAT GIRL IS PREGNANT!" Molly's shrill voice filled the small room.

Kayla, who's expanding stomach had been hidden before while Ron was holding her, frowned. Looking side ways at Ron, she dared the tears that had dried in the past few minutes to remain that way. She didn't give a damn what her parents thought of her having a baby, but she did care what Ron's parents thought because he loved them, and they loved him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. Moving her gaze to her feet.

"Ronald, is it your's?" Arthur asked, deadly calm and serious.

"Yes." He answered carefully.

"When, how far along?" Molly asked, not taking her eyes off of Kayla's abdomen. It wasn't that she was very big, but when her parents had shown up and whisked them away, she had still been in her p.j.'s, which since she was okay with her friends seeing consisted only of p.j. bottoms and a tank-top The top had risen several inches and was showing her bulge a bit now.

"September, so four months." Ron said, moving back over towards Kayla who looked like she'd rather melt through the floor than stand there in front of his parents being criticized.

"I see, well I know how it feel dear, I was pregnant with Ron's oldest brother when I was a seventh year. Though, I didn't get pregnant until the end of January and Bill was born in November. Your baby is due right around graduation time then."

Kayla nodded feeling slightly better about her situation and the way Ron's parents were dealing with it.

"Well, I'm sure you would all like to rest, and change clothes before attending dinner, in which I am also sure that you are all starved, so I will see you all again in June and the graduation ceremony." Molly said, kissing Ginny and Ron goodbye and hugging Harry and Hermione before leaving the office with Arthur.

"Dormitories." McGonagall commanded.

The eight teens left the room and made their way back through the school. Classes where changing and classmates began pointing and whispering.

Harry growled under his breath and running to the top of the stairs, used the sonorus spell to make his voice louder. "Hi, um I just want to let everyone know the truth about what happened or has happened since October. The night Lord Voldemort died, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Kayla Reed, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini were there. I defeated the Dark Lord. Since then you have obviously noticed that the 6 of us and Ginny Weasley have not been in school. Well we are back no, and there is no longer a threat of Death Eaters revolting. The world is safe again."

Cheers broke out through the entrance hall as everyone congratulated them on their success. Several people looked strangely at Draco and Ginny, stilled dressed in the wedding garb, and then to Kayla who was trying unsuccessfully to hide her growing middle. Finally giving up she stood there, letting the world see that she was carrying Ron Weasley's baby, whether or not they knew he was the father was a different matter to be dealt with later.

Someone happened to notice the engagement ring on Hermione's hand, and a crowd of girls began pushing and shoving their way forward to get a better look and find out who the lucky guy was. The noise level had risen to a deafening height when a command made the whole school fall silent.

"Everyone report to class now! The eight of you, to your dormitories now as you were told by the headmistress." Everyone turned around to see Snape standing there, his face stern. Everyone did as they were told, that is except the latters.

"There is a slight problem Professor." Janelle piped up. "I don't have a dormitory, I was never sorted."

Snape sighed, "I know, and here is the sorting hat to do just that right now." He said moving towards Janelle. "Sit on the step." When she had done just that Snape moved to put the hat on her head. Before he could even touch her hair with it, the old hat screamed. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Well, well, well, the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree now does it?" Snape drawled.

Janelle shook her head and linked arms with Kayla as they headed down to the dungeons with Blaise and Draco. Hermione, Ron and Ginny too headed up to the tower. Only Harry stayed behind.

"Was what Mrs. Malfoy said really true Professor? Do you love my mother?" He asked quietly when they were alone.

Snape glared at the boy. "You mother was a beautiful woman, and Narcissa needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"She'd have been proud of you, you know. She loved my dad very much, but what you did back there at the Malfoy Manor, she would have like to know that you were making the world better for not only me, her son, but everyone else too. And I wanted to thank you for that as well. I never really liked you much, I thought that you were always at ends with my dad, but I guess I can understand that he got what you wanted, and that's tough. You always looked out for me because of her didn't you?"

"Potter, why don't you just go back to your tower and quit pestering me?" Snape asked, his voice not as cold as Harry would have expected it to be.

"Okay, I will, but you never answered my question so I'm just going to have to assume I'm right." With that he jogged up the stairs in hopes of catching up with his friends. When he finally did they were at the fat lady's portrait.

"It's good to be back."

**A/N: TADA! Not a cliffy! Haha, I had a half day and had some time to come on and finish the chapter that had been sitting here half written. I know it sounds complete but I do plan on adding more, I know that some of you will kill me if I don't at least finish the year and get to Hagan being born and Hermione and Blaise's wedding, so look for that I the up coming chapters. I have a four day weekend and then a buncha half days in the next week so I'll work on the next chapter of Never Forget and then try and post another of this. Please review so I can get some ideas for the next update though!**

**Thanks **

**bb27**


	22. Back to School

**A/N: I officially have so much respect for the authors that come on here and update in a weekly fashion. I was trying to be regular, but it just didn't work out, I'm so sorry. Not only have I not had the time, I have just had no where to go with this story, but I finally managed to get you guys something that hopefully you will enjoy. Please let me know what you think!!**

**bb27**

Ginny sighed as she threw herself on her bed in her dormitory. It was good to be back. Hermione came in a few moments later, interrupting her day dreaming.

So I'm going to assume this means a lot of "sleep overs" in my room then huh?" Hermione asked sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed as she air quoted slee povers.

Ginny laughed, "Oh yeah, and I'll assume that Blaise will be having many with Draco as well." She sat up as she watched her friend shrug. IT would be weird being here at Hogwarts, learning magic for one, they were pretty far behind having left two months ago in October. However being here, in school with Draco would in it's own way be an experience. They had only just started dating before they left, and here they were no, already having gone trough a wedding ceremony, legitimate or not. Things would b rough with the rest as well. In all four cases, now that Janelle was sorted into Slytherin, all the couples were from the two main opposing houses. Would this kindle a new found alliance between the houses? Ginny doubted it, and feared too that the rivalry would be the undoing of the four miracles that had become of her and her friends' love lives.

"You're thinking. What going on in your mind?" Hermione asked turning slightly and beginning to french-braid Ginny's long, red locks.

For a moment, Ginny didn't respond, but then she began to talk. "I was just thinking, and hoping things will be okay here. And praying too that things with Ron and Kayla will okay, you know? Especially with Hagan... and we have five more months of school. She'll be huge by graduation, if she makes it that far. And... I don't want her or Ron to be ridiculed or segregated because of this. Of course I'll stick up for both of them, because he's my brother and I love them both to death, but the whole school saw me in a wedding dress, so I'll be having to deal with Draco, especially with things the way they are now, his dad being dead and all. And you.. You and Blaise are engaged, so you guys will have stuff on you plate. Janelle is the new girl, and I know Harry will be trying to help her adjust, as we all will I'm sure but... things are going to be different, not all living together? And aside from Potions and lunch, I'll never see Draco, at least the rest of you have some other classes together and-"

"GINNY! You need to calm down. You can come up to my rooms and see Draco _any_ time you want, I have no doubt that he too will be making that same offer very soon. And you need to stop worrying about the rest of us. Not to add to you own but, we have each other. You as a sixth year will have to fend for yourself when one of us isn't around." Hermione said, getting quieter as she winded down her explanation. Luckily she had secured the hair tie at the nape of Ginny's neck because at that point Ginny lopped down on the bed with a moan. "We'll all get through this, I promise."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, this is the common room." Kayla said, gesturing to the stone room where not so many months ago there had been a party that had started everything between her friends.

Janelle nodded. "Are you scared?" She asked, plopping down on the leather couch. She patted the seat beside her and Kayla sat as well. "I mean, I know I am. Starting at a new school? The girlfriend of _thee_ Harry Potter? Pretty scary stuff." She laughed. "Which is pathetic comparted to being hunted by death eaters, but at the same time exponentially terrifying."

Kayla nodded in understanding, then shrugged. "Sure I'm scared. I'm four months pregnant and seventeen. But where as you seem to scared or fearful of other people's opinions and fitting in, none of that matters to me. Working things out with Ron, and not losing him are the biggest things to deal with right now... for me."

"You're probably the bravest girl I know Kayla Reed."

Kayla snorted. "Yeah right I am. If I was brave things with my parents would be so different. I'm scared of my dad, you know he wasn't the best role model to me. What about your dad?" Kayla asked hesitantly. Every mentioning of Janelle's paternity was blatantly ignored by the girl herself. She simply would clam up.

"Same as yours, well not personally, but he was a death eater. Not at all when I was kid though. When the Dark Lord fell, I was only a year old, and Dad got scared and stepped back. When he rose again, right before my fourth year over at Beauxbatons, Dad went back. And I don't know what it could be compared to. Maybe a parent slipping back into a drug addiction, but he was no longer the same person, and I grew to resent him. By the time he died the night of the World Cup, I hated him. Loathed him with my whole being. But once he was gone, you know, I really missed him. The old him anyway. Then Uncle John came and Oh I could never despise my father even a fraction of how much I hate his brother. I had just lost my father, he stole my mother, we left my home, my school, my friends, magic all together. And suddenly I was living as a muggle as fake as my father had been when he was acting like he wasn't a death eater. It is something you do for your family no matter how it makes you feel in the end, but now... I don't regret leaving." Janelle sat silently waiting for her friend's sympathy.

"And you never have to go back." Was the response that she got and definitely wasn't expecting.

"What?" She asked, shocked that she hadn't gotten an 'oh poor Janelle' or a 'that's so sad.'

"I said 'and you never have to go back'. You're here, now, at Hogwarts, with us, and once we're done here, we'll all stick together. Not meaning to sound incapable, but in June I'll be a mother, and Ron and I could really use all of you guys' help." Kayla remained silent for a moment. "Come on, we better get down to the Great Hall before anyone misses us and thinks something terrible has happened. You have no idea how rumors spread in this school. I'm very curious to find out who they think is my baby's father is."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco sighed as he, Blaise, Kayla, and Janelle stood outside the Great Hall waiting for their Gryffindor counterparts arrive. Now dressed in jeans and a hoodie, he was anxious for Ginny to arrive already so they could get this spectacle over with, yet at the same time he didn't want to walk in there and have to explain everything, wanted to wait, forever if at all possible. It still amazed him that Ginny had gone through with the wedding, she didn't have to, he would have dealt with his father, but she did, and she had wanted to. That put a little flutter in his heart. His love for her had grown in those moments in which they were wed. They may not be legally husband and wife, and may no longer be living together, or sharing a bed, but he would keep every promise he made to Ginny when they had said their vows. And he planned on keeping her in his bed, whether McGonagall knew she was up there or not. She was his, and he had a fierce protectiveness of her, more than before when they weren't officially a couple yet. Now in every way, perspective, and form, she was his.

Blaise, standing beside him, was just as much lost inside his own head as Draco. His engagement to Hermione would be the least startling of any of the news that the eight teens were about to break to their peers. Draco and Ginny hadn't been a couple yet, no one knew about Kayla and Ron, and Janelle was a brand new person. At least he and Hermione had been a pair before they had left what seemed like ages ago. Maybe their hopes to wed each other in the near future would not be taken so harshly. What scared him more than his classmates finding out, was that now that they were no longer in hiding, Hermione would be in touch with her parents. That meant that Mummy and Daddy would find out about their engagement, and suddenly Blaise felt guilty. In his mind and in his heart he had always known that he would ask whoever was to become his wife's father his permission before proposing. Now he and Hermione had been together for four months, engaged for three, and he wasn't sure if either of her parents even knew about him. He caught Janelle's eye, and saw that she was visibly shaken. Moving off the wall where he had been leaning, he walked over to her and hugged her tight. "It'll be okay Janelle, they'll all love you." He whispered reassuringly.

Janelle forced a smile, willing Harry and the rest of her friends to get here quicker. She had seen all the looks of contempt she was given, and like Kayla said there was no way of knowing what they could possibly think of her due to all those nasty rumors. What really could explain a girl just showing up with a group of so called fugitives? And how would she fit in, having lived as a muggle for the past nearly three years? She knew things would be difficult, but she really wasn't ready to dive head first into that icy water, not alone anyway, and Harry was yet to be seen coming down the stairs. Her thoughts carried over to him. He had been the one to defeat Lord Voldemort, and Merlin knew he was already famous in any dealings with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, on top of being the new student, how could she handle being "Harry Potter's Girl." She hadn't been there that night in the alley, hadn't seen the down fall of the man her father had become a slave to, only hid out with them for a while, pretending like she fit in. Finally she saw Harry heading down the stairs, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron in tow. Racing forward, she threw herself in his arms, burrowing her face in his neck. The way he hugged her tight, she knew that he understood her fear.

Kayla too shot herself into Ron's arms, only Ron was the one truly shaken by the whole forth coming ordeal. He'd barely survived the wrath of his mother, now he would have to deal with the rest of the school. Sex at their age was one thing, pregnancy was something completely different. No one in years had been a pregnant seventh year at Hogwarts, and now Kayla was, and it was all on his shoulders. How would he be looked at in the eyes of fellow students, _younger_ students, his teachers, his friends? No one had known about him and her at the beginning of the year, sure they had been together in Hogsmeade, but at the point Kayla was already pregnant. He would face the dark lord again to keep his child and Kayla safe, but what could one guy do to protect them from the ridicule and staring eyes of curios people, people who didn't understand what Ron and Kayla had, who couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could be happy together. Were their other friends not also living proof? Getting Kayla to graduation as comfortable and happy as she could possibly be was Ron's goal, that was as far into the future as he would set himself. One day at a time until graduation, from there they would see how things panned out.

"Well are we going to go in?" Hermione asked, linking hands with Blaise, making sure that she was on his right, so that he held tight to her left hand, for the time being hiding the ring that undoubtably anyone who was in the corridor before had seen.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Gin you ready?" He asked, looking her over. She too had obviously changed out of the dress, and into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt he recognized as his own as well. The blackness of it made her look paler than normal, however he gave some of that to being thrust back into civilization and magic after what felt like such a long period of time.

Nodding slowly, Ginny made her way to Draco's side, lacing her fingers through his long, strong ones. Giving him a squeeze that she hoped let him know she was fine, she attempted to smile.

Blaise grabbed the door handle and pulled, and slowly and confidently, well for the most part, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Janelle, Ron, and Kayla entered the Great Hall. The murmuring that could be heard from the outside ceased to an eery silence as they made their way down the aisles, parting at their respective tables. While they had had one another on the entrance, the rest of the meal was to be dealt with solely, with only the back up of their three friends in the same house.

Ginny and Hermione sat on the bench hip to hip, focusing only on Harry and Ron who had managed to create an opening big enough for them to sit side by side across from them. They had all decided that unless someone asked they would not make open announcements of where they had been, what had happened, or who they were with. For several stressful minutes no one at the table said anything. Finally Neville spoke up.

"It's good to have you guys back." He said, pushing around his string beans. "Gryffindor isn't the same with out you, it's so empty in the tour. And classes are not the same by far. But that's probably because we have so many with Slytherin and they were gone too."

Harry smiled feebly at Neville's attempt to smooth things out for the returnees. His awkwardness helped, but unfortunately not enough. He noticed Ron had gained an evil stare from Lavender, and Parvati. Goodness knew they had figured out about him and Kayla, but whether they were jealous or outraged by her pregnancy, Harry wasn't sure.

Ron seemingly oblivious or else ignoring them completely continued to dig into his meal. "You know, I really missed eating Hogwarts food." he said happily.

Ginny laughed, feeling herself loosen up some at her brother's antics.

"I bet your pregnant girlfriend is saying the same thing over at the Slytherin table, by the looks of it she could probably eat everything served on that table. She's eating for two now, but then again it is your baby so she's should probably be eating for about four." Lavender said, snottily.

Before Ron could even process what was being said to him, Hermione turned to her. "Excuse me, I don't think anyone asked you. And incase you oops forgot, I do remember somebody having a little scare at the end of sixth year, who was that again? Oh you, and I do believe it was Seamus, am I wrong?"

Lavender turned red before glaring at her ex-friend and turned back to whisper in audibly to Parvati.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned back to Ron, who stood there gaping, mouth full of potato. "Shut your mouth Ronald, that's disgusting." His jaw slowly closed. "And don't you dare take offense to what she said."

Ginny turned slowly to see how Draco and everyone else were making out at the other table. As far as she could see everyone was either focused on Janelle, being the new girl, or Kayla be pregnant. Draco and Blaise sat back out of the spectacle content to watch, and through in a defensive remark if any ones comment or question got out of hand.

By the time the plates were cleared and dessert had been put out however, Kayla was exhausted, and excusing herself she stood to lead. Ron quickly made his way over to her table and helped her over the bench, then they quietly left together, the Great Hall bursting into noise as soon as the huge, wooden doors shut behind them.

"I've had enough of listening to this." Ginny said rising, "I'm going to go up to the tower-"

"No, you are coming with me." Draco whispered in her ear, as his arms snaked around her waste. "Just because we're back at school doesn't mean I'm going to go back to sleeping alone."

Ginny smiled and leaned back against him. "See you in a bit 'Mione." She said, before being whisked away.

Hermione laughed as she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Blaise standing behind her, and patting the seat next to her gestured for him to sit down. Janelle not wanted to be left alone at the Slytherin table had followed, and slipped into Ron's vacant seat beside Harry.

"Surviving your first night back okay?" Hermione asked, leaning into Blaise's sturdy strength.

Blaise nodded, "Until they see that diamond ring of yours flash in the light, there really is no news about you and me, the rest of them have stolen the spot light." Blaise joked, stealing a strawberry off of his girlfriend's plate.

"Yeah, well I could do with sharing some of it. Being the new girl has it's ups, but I don't want to know what everyone is sayin' 'bout me 'n Harry behind my back." She pointed to the Slytherin table where several girls were whispering behind their hands. "And that Pansy girl..."

Blaise let out a low whistle. "Oh she's pissed. When she ever saw Draco and Ginny dressed like that she blew a casket, and she's stark mad now. Kept glaring at Draco all through the meal. He's in for it from her, better watch his back."

Harry laughed. "No I think she better be the one being careful, because if I know Ginny, and I do, she'll have bats coming out of her nose faster than the blink of an eye if she even comes within range of her man. Ginny is fiercely protective of him."

Hermione sighed. "Well I do believe I best be heading off to bed, goodness knows that I'm going to have to be bright-eyed, and bushy tailed for the morning when my head girl duties resume. Hopefully my replacement isn't too beat up over the fact that I've come to resume my position."

"Oh you're going to resume your position alright." Blaise growled in her ear before helping her up. "See you guys in the morning."

Hermione waved good-bye, and the two love birds made their way up to the head rooms. Entering quietly and scurrying up to Hermione's room so as not to disturb Draco and Ginny, but at the same time already tearing at each others clothes.

Back in the Great Hall, Harry looked around, then focused on Janelle. "Fancy a walk with me? If we go get our cloaks, I can show you the quidditch pitch."

Janelle smiled. "I would love that."

In ten minutes time, they had left the school behind them and headed out to the pitch.

"So be honest with me Janelle, are you adjusting okay?"

With a laugh Janelle locked her arms tighter around Harry's. "I've only been here a couple of hours yet. I think it will take more time than that to see."

A moment later Harry spoke again. "Just know that I'm here, okay, and I can help you with anything."

Turning around, Janelle smiled and raising to her tiptoes kissed him soundly. "Harry James Potter, after all that I've been through I think going to a new school won't be too bad. You have to remember, the last time I did this I was dropped into a completely muggle environment, getting back into the magical world can't be even half as hard as that was. And like you said, I have you, and Ginny and Hermione, and Kayla. All the friends that I need."

"I think everything is going to be okay." Harry whispered, his arms holding her loosely around the waste.

"Oh believe me, I know things will be okay, you just wait and see."

**A/N: What do you think? I have summarized, I have detailized, that's not a word, but anyway... I hope you liked it! Please review, I would really appreciate it!!**


End file.
